Be Mine
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Sorry banget telat update ceritanya.. Terus kalau masih ada banyak typo mohon dimaafkan.. *bow*
1. Chapter 1

Apa jadinya kalau Seungri dan Daesung harus berkolaborasi dengan CL dan Minzy menyanyikan lagu OH YEAH diacara 15th ANNIVERSARY YG Family concert? Terlebih mengingat hubungan Seungri dan CL yang bagaikan anjing dan kucing itu. Daesung dan Minzy sih setuju-setuu saja dengan kolaborasi mereka mengingat hubungan mereka yang baik-baik saja terlebih mereka memang pasangan kekasih. Seungri harus berusaha keras menghilangkan sikap egoisnya begitu juga dengan CL.

"Apa?! Tidak!" tolak Seungri dan CL yang tau akan kolaborasi mereka di acara ulangtahun YG.

"YAA! Kalau aku bilang kolaborasi ya kolaborasi!" hardik GD tegas membuat Seungri dan CL berubah menjadi kucing penakut.

"Tapi hyung.. Suaraku tidak cocok membawakan lagu seperti ini." Seungri berusaha menghindar dari kolaborasinya.

"Apa bedanya dengan Daesung.. Suaranya halus dan dia tetap akan menyanyikan lagu ini." ucap TOP menjebak Seungri.

"Tidak ada kata tidak! Daesung! Kamu menyanyikan lyric punyaku. Seungri punya TOP hyung! CL.. Kamu ambil alih bait ke 3 dan 4 Bom nuuna. Minzy yang bagian pertama dan kedua.

"A.. Apa?! Tidak mau... Oppa... Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?!" ucap CL memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya TOP bingung.

"Inikan bagian dimana Bom nuuna memegang dagu TOP hyung agar menatap lurus ke Bom nunna lalu ada adegan Bom nuuna mundur sedangkan TOP oppa mendekat.. Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan dia!" CL menunjuk wajah Seungri yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan hafalan lyric lagunya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak se-pro yang aku kira.. Aku kira kau orang yang pro dengan pekerjaan." sindir GD membuat CL berhenti menolak dan memilih melakukan sesi latihan bersama Daesung, Minzy, dan Seungri.

Mereka berempat terus berlatih menyempurnakan coreo sambil menghafal lyric masing-masing.

"Cukup. Kalian istirahatlah.. Besok kita lanjutkan latihannya." ucap GD menatap keempatnya bergantian.

"Terimakasih atas bentuannya." ucap keempatnya membungkuk hormat.

"Seungri.. Kau tetap disini.. Kalian bertiga cepat keluar." ucap GD membuat gerakan ketiganya menjadi ekstra cepat, sedangkan Seungri hanya berdiri didekat tasnya bingung.

"Adaapa hyung?" tanya Seungri ketika mereka tinggal berdua didalam ruangan itu.

"Ulangin semua gerakan dan lyric bagianmu. Sampai aku bilang berhenti." ucap GD menatap Seungri serius. Sedangkan Seungri hanya mengangguk dan memulai apa yang diperintahkan hyungnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Seungri masih melakukan sesi latihan tambahannya.

"Cukup.. Aku tidak tau adaapa denganmu.. Tapi kau kacau!" ucap GD kesal.

"Maafkan aku hyung." ucap Seungri membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf tidak akan merubah apapun.. Latihan serius barulah akan merubah segalanya!" hardik GD. "Aku harap latihan besok lebih baik." ucap GD meninggalkan Seungri sambil menjitaknya sambil lewat. "Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci pintu." ucap GD sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

"Baik." jawab Seungri.

-Jam 6 pagi, kantin dorm-

"Latihan kali ini kita akan coba semua lagu.. Dari opening sampai ending. Lakukan yang terbaik.. Anggap kalian sedang tampil." ucap Jinu menasehati.

"Hyung, dimana Seungri?" tanya Taeyang menatap TOP.

"Aku kira dia bersamamu." ucap TOP yang tidak tau sama sekali kemana perginya maknae mereka itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang berolahraga seperti biasa." ucap Bom.

"Kebiasaan.. Dia selalu berusaha melatih ototnya agar terlihat sexy." ucap GD kesal sendiri karna semakin bagus tubuh Seungri maka semakin terlihat tubuhnya yang tidak bagus itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik agar kau tidak kecewa." ucap Sean berusaha mengambil sisi positifnya.

"Kita langsung saja keruang latihan, biar Seungri aku SMS suruh keruang latihan." saran Tablo.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang latihan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa sambil sesekali saling sindir.

"Bom nuuna memang pecinta jagung.." sindir GD tertawa mengingat dirinya menonton sisi TV dorm 2ne1.

"Seungri?" ucap Se7en begitu masuk ke ruang latihan menatap Seungri yang tengah meminum jus brokolinya.

"A.. Se.. Selamat pagi hyung, nuuna." ucap Seungri membungkuk hormat.

"Adaapa dengan lingkar matamu, Seungri-oppa?" tanya Minzy menghampiri Seungri.

"Ah.. Mataku memang selalu begini." ucap Seungri menghindar.

"Tapi kali ini lebih tebal dan gelap." ucap Minzy gak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Seungri.

"Apa kau sakit Seungri-ah?" tanya Gummy memperhatikan Seungri.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa nuuna." ucap Seungri salah tingkah.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tablo.

"Ah, aku begitu bangun langsung keruang latihan." jawab Seungri menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ayo latihan." ucap Seungri mengalihkan pembicaran dengan menghidupkan laptop diruangan itu yang menyimpan semua lagu-lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

-skiptime-

"Latihan kali ini bagus. Besok kita akan gladiresik.. Jadi persiapkan tenaga kalian." ucap residen YG yang menonton sesi latihan anak-anaknya. "Lalu.. Patuhi semua yang dikatakan oleh penata panggung." ingat sang presiden kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Terimakasih banyak." ucap semua anak-anak YG membungkuk hormat saat president mereka berjalan keluar.

"Seungri!" panggil CL yang dipanggil tengah meneguk kembali jus brokolinya.

"Apa?" tanya Seungri menghampiri dengan botol jus brokoli ditangannya.

"Besok jangan menghancurkan gladiresik!" ancam CL yang tidak sedikit membuat Seungri takut.

"YA! Aku jauh lebih tua darimu dan kau malah memerintahku?!" ucap Seungri kesal.

"Kau dan aku hanya beda setahun.. Jangan merasa besar." sindir CL menantang Seungri. Aura perangpun mulai muncul disekeliling Seungri dan CL.

"Ini dia.. Pertarungan antara anjing dan kucing dimulai lagi." ucap PSY menatap geli Seungri dan CL.

"YA! Apa maumu?! Lepaskan aku!" hardik CL begitu Seungri menggenggam pergelangan tangannya menyuruh CL untuk minta maaf.

"Minta maaf!" ucap Seungri berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tidak mau... BOM UNNI! Tolong aku!" teriak CL meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Untuk Kali ini aku tidak bisa. Karna kamu yang salah CL." nasehat Bom hanya menatap keduanya yang masih perang mulut.

"YAAA! MATA PANDA JELEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" CL masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungri sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap bosan CL.

"Apa?" tanya Seungri begitu CL tidak lagi meronta-ronta dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau... Kau kemarin malam tidak tidurkan." ucap CL menatap mata Seungri baik-baik.

"Ja.. Jangan asal ngomong.. Tau apa kau." ucap Seungri membuang mukanya. "Pergilah.." ucap Seungri melepaskan CL dan kembali meminum jus brokolinya sambil berjalan menuju tasnya.

"YAA! Aku sedang bicara!" hardik CL menarik pundak Seungri.

"Kali ini hot nih." ucap Dara memperhatikan keduanya yang kembali erang mulut.

"Seungri lepaskan heeliesmu.. heelies itu akan dibawa ke backstage." ucap Se7en.

"Aa~ Baik." ucap Seungri yang mengangguk.

"Dasar.. Aku berani tarunah kalau kau akana jatuh sebentar lagi atau jatuh diatas panggung juga lumayan menjadi penghibur." sindir CL.

"YAA! Aku sudah berlatih walaupun aku belum terlalu bisa memakainya sambil bernyanyi." bela Seungri.

"Seungri-ah! Ayo cepat." ucap Se7en mulai jengkel karna bukannya melepas sepatu berodanya, Seungri malah kembali berdebat dengan CL.

"YA! Hentikan nanti aku jatuh!" ucap Seungri gelabakan saat didorong-dorong oleh CL secara sengaja.

Baru saja dikatakan kejadianyapun langsung terjadi, Seungri yang hilang keseimbangan karna dorongan CL terjatuhdan reflek menarik tangan CL.

"O.. OMO?!" ucap Daesung gak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wow..." Minzy menatap kaget Seungri dan CL dimana CL berada diatas tubuh Seungri dengan bibir mereka saling bertabrakan.

"?!" CL dan Seungri sendiri kaget dengan posisi mereka sendiri apalagi menyadari bibir mereka yang juga bertabrakan.

"Siap-siap bom akan meledak." ucap Gummy menatap 2 orang yang yang membatu masih dengan posisi yang sama sambil menutup telinga diikuti member lainnya.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" teriak CL begitu menarik jawahnya menjauh dari Seungri. "DASAR MESUM!" CL yang kesal langsung meninju-ninju dada Seungri (sebenarnya bukan meninju tapi aku gak tau kata yang lebih tepat.. =_=").

"Y... Yaa... Kalau mau mukul... Setidaknya jangan duduk diatas tubuhku. Berat.." ucap Seungri dengan sweatdrop karna bukannya bangkit dan menjauh, CL malah bangkit dan duduk diatas tubuh Seungri sambil meninju dada Seungri walaupun tidak begitu kuat dan sakit.

"Ukh.. Kembalikan!" teriak CL masih dalam posisi memukul dada Seungri.

"Kembalikan apa?" tanya Seungri susah payah.

"Kembalikan.. KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" hardik CL kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.." ucap Seungri kemudian memejamkan matanya kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tidur!" hardik CL kesal.

"Su.. Sudah-sudah.." ucap TOP yang melerai karna dipaksa Bom kekasihnya tercinta.

"Tidak mau!" ucap CL gak mau terima.

"C.. CL unni... Ayolah.." ucap Minzy menarik CL berdiri dibantu Gummy, Bom, dan Dara menjauh dari Seungri yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Seungri-ah.. Bangun.." ucap GD menepuk pelan pipi Seungri tapi gak ada reaksi.

"Hey Seungri!" kali ini TOP yang turun tangan membangunkan maknaenya tapi hasilnya tetap sama.. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Seungri akan bangun.

"Jangan-jangan.." Daesung langsung berijal ria.

"Ya! Mana mungkin dia mati." ucap Taeyang yang mengerti apa maksud Daesung.

"Dia masih nafas kok." ucap TOP yang menunjuk dada Seungri yang naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafas Seungri.

"Kalian ini. Bukannya membantu kalian malah asal ambil kesimpulan." ucap Tablo menghampiri Seungri. "Bantu aku mengangkat dia kekamarnya." ucap Tablo yang kemudian dipatuhi oleh anggota Taeyang dan Daesung.

"Aku gak nyangka kalau Seungri seringan ini." ucap Daseung disela-sela acara angkat mengangkat tubuh Seungri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyang sweatdrop.

"Aku pikir karna otot-otot tubuhnya ini terlalu terbentuk tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat." terang Daesung. "Coba lihat tubuhnya yang sixpack dengan otot dimana-mana.. Bahkan lebih daripada ototku dan Taeyang hyung." terang Daesung.

"Kau ini.. Homo ya?" tanya Tablo geli sendiri.

"Aigo.. Bukan begitu hyung.. Tapi ini memang fakta.. Aku lihat beberapa voting anggota big bang dengan tubuh paling sixpack dipegang Seungri lalu aku, Taeyang hyung, GD hyung, dan yang terakhir TOP hyung. Cowok dengan wajah imut lagi-lagi dipegang Seungri. Cowok berkulit bayi Seungri lagi. Semuanya serba dia." terang Daesung.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli." ucap Tablo merinding.

-skiptime-

"Gimana dok?" tanya GD yang menunggu diluar kamar Seungri.

"Hanya kurang istirahat.. Sepertinya semalaman dia tidak beristirahat.. Lalu aku lihat ada bekas memar didadanya. Apa dia menabrak sesuatu?" tanya sang dokter meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak.. Dia tidak pernah menabrak sesuatu." jawab GD diikuti anggukan dari anggota lain.

"Ah... Mungkn karna tinjuan CL." ucap TOP ingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa itu berbahaya, dok?" tanya Taeyang menatap serius dokter tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini tidak.. Tapi aku harap kalian ingatkan CL untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Mungkin saja untuk yang selanjutnya terjadi hal buruk." terang dokter tersebut.

"Tadi kepalanya sempat terbentur, apa ada masalah dengan kepalanya?" tanya GD lagi.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan kepalanya. Baiklah.. Aku permisi dulu. Dan besok pagi Seungri sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, mungkin nanti malam keadaannya sudah membaik." ucap dokter tersebut pamit undur diri.

"Terimakasih banyak dok." ucap keempatnya.

"Tenaga CL terlalu berlebihan.. Kita harus beritahu dia untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi pada Seungri." ucap Taeyang khawatir akan keselamatan maknaenya.

"Nanti akan aku katakan padanya." ucap GD mengerti.

"Hari ini kita ada konser?" tanya Daesung gak ingat jadwal.

"Kalau konser gak ada.. Tapi hari ini kita ada janji sama semua member YG buat bikin kejutan." terang GD.

"Kapan?" tanya Taeyang penasaran.

"Sejam lagi." jawab GD.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap." ucap TOP agak malas.

TING TONG~~

"Biar aku yang buka." ucap Daesung langsung berlari kepintu depan.

"Permisi." ucap sang tamu begitu memasuki dorm Big Bang.

"Bom?" ucap TOP begitu melihat kekasihnya menghampirinya.

"Hai." sapa Bom memeluk sebentar kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya GD menghampiri Dara kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada.. Hanya saja kami menemani salah satu anggota kami meminta maaf dan menjenguk anggota kalian." terang Dara yang tengah dirangkul GD.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Bom menatap TOP.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Dan CL.. Aku rasa kau tidak boleh mengulang tindakanmu meninju dada Seungri sekuat itu." nasehat TOP.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia pantas menerimanya." ucap CL bad mood.

"Untuk saat ini memang gak ada efeknya.. Tapi kalau kau lakukan itu lagi dia bisa dalam keadaan bahaya." terang Taeyang yang hanya menatap CL penuh makna.

"Baiklah.. Segera temui laki-laki yang nyaris kau buat celaka itu dan kita bisa pergi untuk membeli barang-barang untuk pesta kejutan nanti." ucap Dara mendorong CL menghampiri kamar Seungri.

"Aku rasa ini akan mulus." ucap Minzy.

"Yap." ucap Daesung setuju.

"Seingatku itu bukan ciuman pertama CL unni." ucap Minzy diikuti anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya saat mereka tengah duduk diruang Tv yang menayangkan acara Big Show mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Daesung.

"CL pernah cerita katanya dia udah pernah ciuman sebelumnya sama laki-laki pujaan hatinya dibawah payung saat hari hujan.. " terang Dara.

"Romantis... Aku juga ingin seperti itu." ucap Bo berangan-angan.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup romantis dari pada apa yang Seungri lakukan." ucap Dara melihat TOP yang tiduran dengan posisi kepalanya dipangku Bom dan tengah seru memainkan game di tabletnya. "Acara Big Show yang kemarin juga. Lihat.. Waktu Bom menarik wajah TOP agar menatapnya. TOP tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu TOP menggandeng tangan Bom menuju bagian depan panggung." terang Dara.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya GD penasaran dan mengembalikan topic mereka yang sempat melenceng. "TOP hyung jangan mengumbar kemesraanmu disaat seperti ini." berang GD membuat TOP berhenti memainkan tabletnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tetapi menyandar ke pundak Bom sambil menggenggam tangan Bom.

"Katanya cowok itu pindah dan mereka kehilangan kontak sampai detik ini." sambung Bom.

"Seungri juga.. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Katanya ciuman pertamanya terjadi saat hari hujan dibawah payung." terang Taeyang.

"Apa mungkin.." ucap Dara menarik kesimpulan.

"Jangan sembarangan menarik kesimpulan kalau belum ada bukti." ucap GD menjitak main-main kepala Dara.

"Oppa.." panggil CL dari dalam kamar membuat semua kaget dan berhambur masuk kekamar Seungri.

"Adaapa?" tanya GD yang pertama kali masuk.

"Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya sampai begini?" tanya CL melihat Seungri yang bertelanjang dada yang dadanya ditutupi oleh perban setelah sebelumnya dikompres.

"Kata dokter harus dikompres sampai memarnya tidak membengkak lagi." jawab Taeyang.

"... Ugh.. Akh.." Seungri yang terbangun karna suara ribut langsung memegang dadanya yang serasa dihimpit beban berton-ton.

"YAA! Seharusnya tadi kau mengentikanku!" Hardik CL membuat bingung Seungri.

"Menghentikan apa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Ayo keluar.. Beri mereka waktu." ucap TOP menyuruh semuanya keluar dan meninggalkan Seungri beserta CL berdua didalam kamar.

"Kalau kau menghindar atau mendorongku menjauh pasti kau tidak akan begini!" hardik CL berusaha tidak menangis.

"Kau ini kenapa?Toh akukan baik-baik saja." jawab Seungri menghampiri CL.

"Jangan mendekat!" tolak CL saat Seungri menghampirinya.

"Ayolah.. Kau ini kenapa. Aku baik... Ugh..." Seungri seakan hilang keseimbangannya begitu rasa sakitnya menghampirinya lagi.

"H.. Hey oppa! Seungri oppa!" ucap CL menghampiri Seungri yang terduduk dan bersandar pada kasurnya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku oppa.. hahahaha.." ucap Seungri tertawa.

"YAA! Kau ini sedang sakit dan bisa-bisanya menertawakanku!" hardik CL tak terima.

"Dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang mkendekat setelah menghindariku tadi." ucap Seungri lagi kali ini bernada serius.

"Maaf.." ucap CL mengagetkan Seungri.

"Aigo?! Kenapa kau menangis? Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Seungri panik.

"Maafkan aku gara-gara aku oppa jadi begini." ucap CL menangis. CL sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu takut, takut akan kehilangan Seungri.

"Sudah.. Toh aku gak apa-apa.. Ini hanya memar kecil, besok juga sudah sembuh." ucap Seungri menarik CL dalam pelukannya.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap CL kaget ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Sudah diam saja dan menangis sesukamu. Aku tau kau sedang banyak masalah belakangan ini." ucap Seungri. Seakan tersambar petir di siang hari CL pun tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Menangis didalam pelukan Seungri, memeluk balik tubuh kekar Seungri.

"Kami berenca pergi membeli barang-barang untuk kejutan president. Kau mau ikut?" tanya CL setelah tangisnya mereda tapi masih memeluk Seungri tanpa sadar.

"Menarik. Baiklah.. Aku ikut. Aku akan mengganti bajuku." ucap Seungri. Mengerti akan maksud Seungri, CL yang tersadar kalau dirinya masih memeluk Seungri langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Bom yang manatp CL keluar kamar Seungri.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya CL yang mukanya langsung memerah.

"Aaa.. Apa yang terjadi didalam dampai wajahmu memerah?" tanya GD penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." hardik CL berang.

"Aaa.. Seungri!" ucap Daesung menatap senang Seungri yang keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi tapi santai.

"Daesung hyung.." ucap Seungri memulai tingkah bodohnya bersama Daesung dan TOP.

"Adaapa dengan pakaianmu? Mengapa sama dengan pakain CL?" tanya GD menatap pakaian Seungri.

"Sama? Beda kok." ucap Seungri polos.

"Keras kepala." ucap GD. GD tetap memperhatikan kedua maknaenya. CL menggunakan jaket tanpa lengan yang belahannya sampai bawah tapi tidak sampai terpisah berwarna indigo (kayak baju yang dipakai Taeyang di MV Bad Boy) dengan celana jins berwarna merah dan sepatu nike putih. Sedangkan Seungri memakai baju kaos hitam delampisi jaket berwarna merah yang resletingnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan celana jins berwarna indigo dan sepatu nike hitam-putih.

"Sean hyung dan yang lainnya udah nunggu dibawah." ucap Taeyang membaca SMS yang masuk ke HP-nya.

"Let's go go go." ucap GD meniru cara bicara CL.

"YAA! Oppa! Jangan tiru gaya bicaraku!" ucap CL kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahahaha.." Seungri yang ngakak mendengar GD hanya mengacak-acak pelan rambut CL saat ia lewat.

"..." CL yang kaget cuma bisa diam sambil sedikit memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Hey, ayo... Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Seungri merangkul CL sambil sesekali memperbaiki rambut CL yang diacaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dibawah semua anggota YG sudah berkumpul membicarakan kembali rencana mereka serta membagi tim.

"Yang bertanggung jawab untuk kado Seungri, CL, Tablo, dan Sean. Dekorasi GD, Dara, TOP, Bom , Gummy, Se7en, dan Jinu. Makanan Daesung, Minzy, PSY, dan Taeyang." ucap manager YG membagi tugas. "Kami tim YG akan memastikan presiden tidak curiga." terang menager YG setelah jelas dengan pembagian merekapun mulai menaiki mobil dengan tujuan masing-masing dan berpencar.

-Di mobil anggota dekorasi-

"Kita akan mendekor dimana?" tanya GD yang masih belum tau lokasi pesta itu.

"Seungri meminjamkan salah satu kelas dance disekolah miliknya untuk kita pakai." jawab Se7en.

"Salah satu?" tanya Bom.

"Ya.. Dia meminjamkan ruangan yang paling besar yang biasanya dipakai setiap ujuan dance disekolahnya diadakan." jawab Se7en lagi.

"Anak itu benar-benar hebat meminjamkan ruangan sepenting itu." puji GD.

"Sekarang kita harus ke toko dekorasi." ucap Gummy memperhatikan jalan.

-Mobil Makanan-

"Kita beli makanan dimana?' tanya Taeyang.

"Restoran Elizabeth.." jawab PSY.

"Restoran mahal itu?!" ucap Daesung gak percaya. Semua orang YG memang pernah makan disana saat Seungri mentraktir mereka setelah peresmian sekolah yang dibangun Seungri.

"Yep." jawab PSY enteng. "Seungri memang baik mentraktir kita disana setiap kalia ada hal baik terjadi padanya. Mudah-mudahan hal baik lainnya terjadi pada anak itu." doa PSY yang di aminkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ahahahahaha.. Anak itu memang kelewat baik." ucap Taeyang ingat akan acara makan-makan mereka yang mewah.

"Kita akan order apa?" tanya Minzy lagi.

"Kita lihat nanti saja." jawab PSY.

-Mobil kado-

"Kita mau beli apa?" tanya Seungri saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju toko hadiah.

"Apa yang dibutuhkan presdir?" tanya CL pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gak usah repot mikir.. Sebenarnya tugas kita tinggal jemput hadiahnya saja.. Tapi berhubung kalian berdua belum membeli apa-apa jadi pikirkan dari sekarang." jawab Sean menatap serius CL dan Seungri.

"Tapi aku gak pernah lihat anggota Big Bang pergi membeli hadiah." ucap Seungri polos.

"Mereka pergi kok.. Waktu itu kamu ada concert solo. Karna anggota lain gak ada pekerjan mereka ikut aku membeli hadiah begitu juga dengan anggota 2NE1 yang pergi bersamaku saat CL sibuk diruangan Teddy membuat lyric lagu." terang Sean lagi.

"_Aku mau kasih kado apa?" _pikr CL dan Seungri selama dijalan.

-skip time-

"Yak, persiapan selesai.. Sekarang tinggal nunggu presiden." ucap GD menatap puas ruangan dance yang selesai disulap menjadi ruangan pesta.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa menggunakan ruangan sepenting ini?" tanya Se7en melihat Seungri yang sibuk dengan HP-nya yang gak berhenti berbunyi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ujian untuk anak-anak dance masih lama." jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Presiden udah masuk, bersiap diposisi." ucap Jinu mematikan lampu ruangan menunggu sampai pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Kenapa Seungri membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menilai anak-anak disekolahnya?" tanya presiden YG bingung sambil terus berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Katanya dia belum bisa memutuskan dan mengatakan hal sejujurnya tentang kekurangan dari anak-anak itu." alasan sang manager.

"Hah.. 3 jam lagi dia harus gladiresik dan Seungri malah sibuk melakukan ini." presiden YG hanya menghela nafas berat dan terus berjalan menghampiri pintu ruangan yang bisa dibilang besar itu.

"SURPRISE!" teriak semanya membuat kaget sang presiden.

"Ayo masuk papa!" seru Bom menghampiri sang presiden yang hanya tertawa melihat aksi anak-anak yang berada dibawah asuhannya selama ini.

"Kenapa Bom memanggilku papa?" ucap sang presiden bingung.

"Terima saja Hyunsuk.. Sebutan itu cukup pas untukmu." ucap Sean sambil tertawa.

"Seungri, dimana hadiahmu untuk papa?" tanya Bom yang tidak melihat Seungri memegang kado apapun ditangannya sedangkan semua orang telah menyerahkan kado masing-masing karna acara telah selesai.

"Kadonya tidak bisa aku bawa masuk noona.. Terlalu berat." jawab Seungri polos.

"Terlalu berat?" tanya TOP penasaran.

"Papa, Seungri katanya akan memberikanmu kado special." ucap Dara membuat Hyunsuk bingung.

"Bukan dariku saja.. Aku patungan dengan CL untuk membelinya." ucap Seungri menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gak gatal.

"Memangnya kalian beli apa?" tanya PSY penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Ayo aku tunjukkan kado dari kami berdua, papa." ucap CL menarik tangan Hyunsuk menuju keluar ruangan.

"Mana? Memangnya kalian membeli apa?" tanya Gummy yang gak melihat apapun didepan sekolah.

"Seungri cepat bawakan kesini." perintah CL.

"YAA! Aku tau! Tidak usah memerintahku." ucap Seungri kesal kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Hyunsuk membuat CL kaget.

"Aku dan dia? Jangan bercanda, pa." ucap CL kesal.

"Hahahahaha.. Kalian serasi.. Hyunsuk saja mengira kalian pacaran." ucap Jinu membuat CL semakin kesal dan malu.

"Yak, ini dia." ucap CL begitu sebuah mobil tanpa plat berhenti didepan mereka.

"Apa hadiahnya didalam mobil?" tanya Daesung kelewat polos.

"Bukan hyung.. Tapi mobil ini hadiahnya." ucap Seungri sweatdrop mendengar kepolosan Daesung.

"APA?!" ucap semuanya kaget tidak terkecuali sang presiden.

"Apa hadiahnya sejelek itu? YAA! Seungri akukan sudah bilang kalau papa pasti tidak akan suka." berang CL bersiap meninju Seungri.

"Hey, yang menyarankan membeli ini itu kita berdua jadi itu salah kita berdua." ucap Seungri menahan tangan CL yang siap meninjunya.

"Tidak.. Aku suka.." ucap Hyunsuk melihat kearah mobil sport hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu ini kunci mobilnya dan selamat bersenang-senang papa." ucap Seungri menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Hyunsuk.

"Terimakasih banyak dan segera pergi ke tempat concert sekarang." perintah Hyunsuk membuat anak-anak asuhnya gelabakan berlarian mengambil barang mereka yang ditinggal di dalam ruang pesta dan segera menaiki mini bus mereka masing-masing yang sudah menunggu mereka untuk segera menuju tempat mereka concert.

"Tapikan gladiresik dilakkukan besok, pa." ucap Gummy yang ikut-ikutan memanggil Hyunsuk dengan panggilan papa.

"Aku merubah jadwalnya dan aku sudah mengirim SMS tentang hal itu kepada kalian semua.. Gladiresik hari ini dan besok. Ayo cepat!" perintah Hyunsuk membuat Gummy ikut-ikutan lari gelabakan mengambil barang-barangnya

"Kau ini masih saja keras terhadap mereka." ucap Jinu yang melihat beberapa aksi saling tabrak saat mereka berselisih jalan karna ada barang yang tertinggal.

"YAA! Kenapa kalian berdua masih disini?" ucap Hyunsuk menatap JinuSean yang detik itu juga membuat keduanya lari menuju mini bus mereka karna takut dimakan oleh Hyunsuk *plak* "Dasar.. Baiklah.. Saatnya menuju gedung concert untuk mengecek semuanya." ucap Hyunsuk masuk kemobil barunya mengikuti rombongan mini bus itu.

-skip time-

"Woaaa... Tata panggungnya bagus." ucap Daesung begitu mereka sampai.

"Baiklah.. Mohon perhatiannya.. Kita akan mulai gladiresik.. Diharapkan semuanya berkumpul dipanggung." ucap penata panggung.

"Mereka udah gak begitu kaku aku rasa." ucap TOP saat memperhatikan Daesung, Seungri, CL, dan Minzy menyayikan lagu Oh Yeah.

"Yep." ucap GD setuju.

"YAA! Terlalu dekat!" hardik CL mendorong Seungri menjauh tiba-tiba membuat kaget GD dan TOP.

"Apa salahku? Itukan perintah penata panggung." ucap Seungri polos sambil memegang dadanya yang memar didorong CL.

"CL anggap dia Teddy oppa kesayanganmu." goda Gummy.

"U.. Unni.." ucap CL yang mukanya udah merah duluan begitu dengar nama Teddy.

"Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa." ucap Teddy yang berdiri disebelah Gummy bingung.

"GD dan TOP bersiap menyanyikan lagu Strong Baby." ucap penata panggung melihat list lagu.

"CL tenanglah sedikit." ucap GD mengacak rambut CL saat akan menuju tengah panggung.

"Oppa." ucap CL cemberut.

"Seungri, ini." Daesung menghampiri Seungri sambil membawa kantung air berisi batu es.

"Makasih hyung." ucap Seungri kemudian menempelkannya kedadanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Daesung cemas.

"Tidak.. Mungkin tadi karna kaget." ucap Seungri sambil menahan dingin sekaligus sakit di dadanya.

"CL unni.. Sebaiknya unni jangan bertindak kasar lagi pada Seungri oppa." saran Minzy yang duduk disamping CL yang hanya menatap cuek Seungri yang kesakitan.

"Tidak. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." ucap CL keras kepala.

"Aigo.. Sebaiknya buka bajumu ini." ucap Daesung berusaha melepas baju Seungri.

"H.. Hyung.." Seungri yang kaget berusaha menghindar dari Daesung yang bersikeras menyuruhnya membuka bajunya yang basah karna kantung es yang esnya mulai mencair.

"Tidak usah malu.. Tubuhmu itu bagus." ucap Daesung setelah berhasil melepas baju Seungri, sedangkan Seungri sibuk mencari handuk untuk menutup tubuhnya. "Lagipula kau bisa masuk angin kalau bajumu basah. Jangan panik begitu. Cobalah tenang, toh dadamu itu dililit perban jadi tidak terekspos sepenuhnya." ucap Daesung lagi.

"Seungri." panggil manager YG memanggil Seungri dari belakang panggung.

"Ya?" jawab Seungri menghampiri manager itu.

"Ada tamu untukmu." ucap manager itu.

"Siapa?" tana Seungri yang gak tau kalau ada yang mau menemuinya.

"Seungri oppa..." ucap gadis berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang tubuh sang manager.

"Yura?! Kamu kenapa disini?" ucap Seungri begitu menyadari siapa gadis imut itu kemudian berlutut untuk bisa menyamakan tinggi mereka walaupun tetap saja Seungri jauh lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah.. Aku tinggal." ucap sang manager kembali ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertingal.

"Karna aku ingin." jawab Yura sambil kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kamu sedang berlibur kesini?" tanya Seungri menatap gadis itu.

"Bukan, papa dipindah tugaskan disini, jadi aku disini." jawab Yura polos.

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Seungri celingak-celinguk.

"Sebentar lagi mereka nyusul. Katanya masih ada pekerjaan." jawab Yura. "Seungri oppa.. Aku butuh bantuan oppa." ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Adaapa?" tanya Seungri bingung melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Miko hilang." ucap gadis itu murung.

"Miko?" tanya Seungri bingung. "Maksudmu Miko anjingmu?" tanya Seungri yang tadinya santai berubah tegang.

"Iya. Tali lehelnya telepas. Bantu aku mencarinya." ucap Yura menunjukkan tali leher Miko yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

"_Mikokan anjing jenis serigala.. Bisa parah kalau gak dicari sekarang."_ pikir Seungri.

"KYAAAAAA!" ditengah-tengah aksi berpikirnya Seungri dikagetkan suara teriakan Dara dari arah ruang ganti, berhubung di panggung suara musik terlalu keras jadi cuma Seungri yang berada di belakang panggung yang bisa mendengar suara teriakan Dara.

"Dara noona adaapa?" tanya Seungri yang berlari menghampiri Dara diikuti Yura dibelakangnya.

"Seungri.. To.. Tolong aku.." ucap Dara berlari menghampiri Seungri dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kekar Seungri.

"Adaapa noona?" tanya Seungri sekali lagi.

"Se.. Serigala.." ucap Dara ketakutan.

"Serigala?" tanya Seungri bingung begitu melihat kedepan Seungripun langsung diterjang oleh seekor serigala putih. "Akh... Aish... Miko." Seungri berusaha bangkit tapi gak bisa karna tubuh serigala putih yang berat itu tengah berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Miko.." ucap Yura bahagia kemudian menghampiri anjingnya itu.

"Miko.. Turunlah dari tubuhku." perintah Seungri yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Miko sedangkan Yura langsung sibuk memasangkan tali leher Miko dan memastikan kalau tali itu gak akan lepas.

"Lainkali jangan hilang dan meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi Miko!" ucap Yura memarahi serigala itu sedangkan Seungri yang sudah berdiri hanya menahan tersenyum geli melihat Yura.

"Serigala.." ucap Dara masih ketakutan.

"Dara noona.. Tenanglah." ucap Seungri kerepotan karna Dara menarik-narik tubuhnya menjadikan Seungri sebagai perisai. "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan perlahan." saran Seungri yang langsung dituruti oleh Dara. "Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Seungri manatap Dara.

"Ya.. Terimakasih banyak. Baiklah.. Aku akan kembali ke panggung." ucap Dara langsung berlari menuju panggung meninggalkan Seungri, Yura, dan seekor serigala putih.

"Ah.. Dara noona!" panggil Seungri menghentikan lari Dara.

"Ya?" tanya Dara menatap Seungri penasaran.

"Jangan beri tahu siapapun dipanggung.. Biar nanti aku yang beri tahu soal anjing ini." mohon Seungri yang dihadiahi anggukan dan cengiran khas Dara yang setelah itu kembali berlari.

"Yura." panggil Seungri membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Seungri begitu juga dengan serigalanya. "Ayo... Oppa harus latihan." ucap Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." ucap Yura sambil memasang senyum imutnya.

"Ayo." ajak Seungri berjalan didepan Yura.

"Seungri kau dari... Ok.. Itu anak siapa?" tanya GD menatap gadis imut yang ada disamping kanan Seungri dan seekor serigala disamping kirinya.

"Be.. Begini.. Dia anak temanku dan ini anjingnya." terang Seungri singkat.

"Ini anjingnya?!" tanya GD gak percaya.

"Sebenarnya peranakan dari anjingku." jawab Seungri menyerahkan anjing itu pada GD yang memang mencintai anjing.

"Kau punya anjing jenis serigala?!" ucap Taeyang gak percaya.

"Hanya sekedar iseng." jawab Seungri seadanya.

"Pantas saja anjing ini mirip kau." ucap GD bercanda.

"Hyung kau jahat sekali." ucap Seungri bercanda.

"Kyaaa... Gadis ini imut sekali... Siapa namanya Seungri?" tanya Bom mencubit pelan pipi Yura.

"Namanya Yura. Noona tolong jaga dia sampai aku selesai gladiresik yaaa..." mohon Seungri yang sedari tadi sudah dipanggil untuk melakukan gladiresik untuk lagu I know yang akan dinyanyikannya bersama CL.

"YAA! Seungri! Cepatlah!" hardik CL yang udah siap diposisinya.

"Sabar!" ucap Seungri mengambil baju kaos yang dilepaskan oleh Daesung tadi dan memakainya dilampisi jaket merahnya.

"Itu CL?" tanya Yura menatap CL yang tengah ribut dengan Seungri.

"Hahahahaha.. Dia sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya akan begitu kalau didekat Seungri." ucap Bom tertawa geli.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita pelihara ini di dorm?" tanya GD sibuk dengan serigala Yura.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau kepalamu dipenggal papa." ucap TOP polos.

"Padahal anjing ini lucu." ucap GD bahagia.

"Sudah cukup dengan Gaho dan Boss." ucap TOP menolak.

"Kamu gak sekolah Yura?" tanya Minzy menatap gadis itu.

"Mama sedang mendaftarkanku. Aku masuk sekolah besok." jawab Yura acuh.

"Kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Bom penasaran.

"Sekolah milik Seungri oppa." ucap Yura masih acuh tak acuh.

"Anak ini menyebalkan." bisik Dara kesal.

"Adaapa?" tanya TOP menghampiri Bom yang menahan tawanya.

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa..." ucap Bom sambil masih menahan tawanya.

"Aku lihat dari tadi, sepertinya anak ini tipikal anak sombong.." ucap TOP memperhatikan Yura yang sibuk sendiri dengan handycam-nya.

"Jangan bicara begitu." ucap Bom sebenarnya setuju.

"Terimakasih banyak atas kerja samanya." ucap semua anggota YG setelah selesai gladiresik.

"Seungri oppa.." Yura yang bosan menunggu sampai Seungri selesai gladiresik merasa bahagian begitu Seungri selesai.

"Adaapa Yura?" tanya Seungri berlutut.

"Aku boleh main ke dorm oppa gak?" tanya Yura dengan nada memohonnya.

"Maaf Yura tapi tidak bisa. Aku masih harus latihan." ucap Seungri berusaha meminta pengertian Yura.

"Adaapa Seungri?" tanya GD melihat Seungri yang kerepotan dengan keinginan Yura.

"Hyung.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Huh? Memangnya adaapa?" GD yang gak hanya menatap bingung Seungri sampai Seungri menjelaskan masalahnya. "Yura maafkan aku.. Tapi oppamu ini masih ada latihan.. Jadi kami tidak bisa mengundangmu ke dorm kami." terang GD hati-hati.

"Yura!" panggil seorang wanita yang mendekati panggung.

"Ah, Bambi noona." ucap Seungri begitu wanita itu sudah berdiri didepan panggung.

"YAA! Kau sudah besar ya!" ucap Bambi mengacak rambut Seungri.

"Aish... Noona." Seungri langsung menghindar dari serangan Bambi.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk. Baiklah.. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Yura." ucap Bambi melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku gak mau pulang... Aku mau ke dorm Seungri oppa." tolak Yura bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Seungri.

"Yura, Seungri sedang sibuk." ucap Bambi berusaha membujuk anaknya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membawamu ke dorm sekarang Yura." ucap Seungri berlutut menghadap Yura sambil sesekali melihat sekelilingnya meminta pertolongan.

"Seungri masih ada latihan, kalaupun kamu ke dorm pasti nanti bosan." ucap Daesung membantu

"Gak tuh. Pokoknya aku mau kesana." ucap Yura tetap keras kepala.

"Yura, dia masih harus berlatih beberapa lagu bersamaku. Kalau kau datang dalam hitungan detik kau pasti bosan." ucap CL turun tangan.

"Aku tidak menanya pendapatmu!" ucap Yura menatap sinis CL membuat kepala CL muncul perempatan kekesalan.

"Yura! Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Bambi yang melihat anaknya mulai kelewatan.

"Tidak." ucap Yura kemudian kembali bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Seungri meminta pertolongan.

"YAA!" CL yang kesal bersiap mengeluarkan kata-kata mautnya tapi dipotong ucapan Seungri.

"Begini saja. Kalau kamu mau pulang dan datang disaat yang tepat aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun yang kamu mau. Tapi untuk saat ini bagaimana kalau aku berikan kamu tiket menonton konserku 2 hari lagi?" ucap Seungri memberikan tiket first class konser YG.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yura menerima tiket itu kemudian memeluk Seungri senang.

"Baiklah, saatnya pulang Yura." ajak Bambi menepuk pelan pundak anaknya.

"Tidak usah diberi tahu aku juga tau." ucap Yura tidak sopan. "Terimakasih tiketnya oppa." ucap Yura mencium pipi Seungri kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa meminta maaf pada Daesung dan CL.

"Maafkan anak itu." ucap Bambi membungkuk minta maaf pada semua anggota YG menggantikan Yura.

"Tidak apa-apa noona." ucap Daesung sambil tersenyum.

"Seungri aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memanjakannya seperti itu. Apalagi tiket itu mahalkan. Ini aku ganti uang tiket itu, anggap saja aku membelinya darimu." ucap Bambi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Tidak usah noona.. Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk Yura karna ulang tahunnya yang kemarin aku tidak membelikannya apa-apa." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau sepatu yang ia pakai tadi itu pemberianmu. Itukan sepatu mahal." ucap Bambi masih bersikeras memberikan uang bahkan ia tambah.

"Noona.. tidak usah.." ucap Seungri masih mengelak.

"Selain itu, besok Yura mulai bersekolah disekolahmu. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk men-DOnya kalau dia memang tidak bisa patuh dan keterlaluan." ucap Bambi menatap serius Seungri.

"Dia tidak mungkin malakukan hal-hal aneh." ucap Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bisa saja mengingat ini kali pertama dia bersekolah dan itu sekolah milikmu." terang Bambi lagi.

"Hah." Seungri hanya menghena nafas lelah.

"Daesung-ah bantu aku." ucap Bambi memberikan uang itu pada Daesung dan berlari pergi meninggalkan gedung itu sebelum Daesung mengejarnya dan mengembalikan uang itu.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini Seungri?" tanya Daesung yang menatap uang ditangannya.

"Hah.." Seungripun menerima uang itu secara terpaksa.

"Ah?! YURA! KAU MELUPAKAN ANJINGMU!" teriak GD telat.

"Kau terlalu terlambat." ucap Se7en menatap GD bosan.

"Habis anjingnya imut sekali." ucap GD kembali memainkan anjing Yura.

"Hyung.. Karna kau lupa mengembalikannya sekarang ikut aku meminta izin papa untuk membawa Miko ke dorm kita." ucap Seungri manarik kerah baju bagian belakang GD menghampiri Hyunsuk yang masih sibuk mengatur panggung.

"Aigo... Aku gak mau... YAAA! Berhenti menarikku!" ucap GD berusaha lepas tari tarikan Seungri. "Se7en hyung bantu aku!" pinta GD tapi hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Se7en.

"Adaapa?" tanya Hyunsuk begitu Seungri dan GD mendekat.

"GD hyung ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada papa." ucap Seungri menatap GD serius.

"Aaaa.. Papa... Aku tidak sengaja bermain terlalu lama dengan anjing yang disana itu." terang GD sambil menunjuk Miko yang tengah bermain dengan anggota YG yang lain minus Daesung dan Dara yang ketakutan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyunsuk mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Pemiliknya baru saja pulang dan meninggalkan anjingnya.. Jadi.. Bo.. boleh tidak anjing itu tinggal di dorm sampai besok?" tanya GD cepat kemudian menutup telinganya berjaga-jaga agar tidak budek.

"Kalian tau aturannya." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikannya sekarang." ucap Seungri berusaha meminta pengertian Hyunsuk.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. hanya untuk satu hari saja." ucap Hyunsuk yang sedang dalam mood baik.

"Terimakasih banyak." ucap Seungri membungkuk berterimakasih begitu juga dengan GD.

"Seungri, kau kenapa?" tanya Taeyang yang melihat Seungri berkeringat dingin saat menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungri lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pulang, ada beberapa file sekolah yang belum aku selesaikan." ajak Seungri mengambil tali leher Miko dan membawanya keparkiran diikuti 4 hyungnya sambil membungkuk berterimakasih kepada semua kru.

-Dorm-

"Kau tidak makan malam dulu?" tanya TOP saat mereka memasuki dorm dan Seungri segera menuju kamarnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan file itu karna file itu harus aku bawa ke sekolah besok." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Jangan lupa nanti kita latihan jam 7 pm." ingat GD yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyang untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat keringat ditubuh Seungri padahal dorm mereka bersuhu normal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku permisi dulu." ucap Seungri undur diri.

"Aku yakin dia berbohong." ucap Daesung yakin.

"Anak itu gak jago bohong." ucap GD setuju.

"Baiklah Miko.. Kau aku tinggal dikamar ini bersama Boss dan Gaho. Jangan bertengkar." ucap Taeyang merasa kalau anjing-anjing itu mengerti.

"Malam ini makan apa?" tanya TOP menatap GD yang bertugas memasak untuk hari ini.

"Kimchi dan spicy rice cake." jawab GD sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Yahoo~ Rice cake!" seru Daesung senang. "Kenapa rise cakenya warna-warni begini?" tanya Daesung yang melihat Rice cake yang dikeluarkan GD dari lemari pendingin.

"Seungri yang buat. Taeyang tolong ambilkan buku resep di lemari Tv." ucap GD mulai sibuk menyiapkan sayur-sayur yang akan dimasukkanna kedalam spicy rice cakenya.

"Yang Seungri buat?" tanya Taeyang memastikan.

"Tidak ada buku resep selain yang itukan." ucap TOP polos.

"Karna hanya dia yang bisa masak dan selalu mengkhawatirkan makanan yang akan kita makan." ucap GD mencari-cari resep spicy rice cake didalam buku itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Daesung antusias.

"Potong-potong kimchi itu." perintah GD gak mau menyia-nyiakan tenaga Daesung.

"Seungri-ah, saatnya makan malam." panggil TOP dari luar kamar Seungri setelah meja ditata rapi.

"Aku segera kesana." ucap Seungri dari dalam kamar.

"Mana?" tanya GD melihat TOP menayakan dimana maknae mereka.

"Jadi apa makan malam kali ini?" tanya Seungri yang datang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Spicy rice cake dan kimchi." jawab GD yang sudah memosisikan dirinya disinggahsananya.

"Baru selesai mandi he." komentar Taeyang melihat Seungri yang duduk didepannya.

"Ya, file tadi menyita waktuku." ucap Seungri kesal.

"Selamat makan." ucap kelimanya selesai berdoa.

"Tapi filenya selesaikan?" tanya GD menyambung percakapan.

"Yap." jawab Seungri seadanya mengingat mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kenapa kau kalau makan selalu sedikit Seungri?" tanya TOP memperhatikan Seungri yang sudah selesai makan mendahului para hyungnya.

"Karna sudah kenyang." jawab Seungri polos.

"Berbeda sekali dengan leader kita ya.. Makan sebanyak apapun gak bisa gendut tetapi tenaganya pun gak habis-habis." ucap TOP menyindir.

"Yaa hyung.. Inilah kelebihanku hyung." ucap GD bangga.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Taeyang masih sambil memakan makan malamnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa hyung.. Ah hyung.. Kau perhatian sekali padaku.. Aku terharu." ucap Seungri langsung berdiri dan memeluk Taeyang dari belakang.

"YAA... Hentikan." ucap Taeyang yang paling anti kalau digoda oleh Seungri.

"Hahahahaha.. Ah, hyung.. Apa kita tidak ada buah?" tanya Seungri menatap GD.

"Kalau yang kau maksud jatah brokolimu. Masih ada satu buah lagi." jawab GD, begitu mendengar hal itu Seungri langsung berlari menuju lemari pendingin mencari brokolinya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau ganti brokoli itu menjadi bambu. Pasti lebih menyenagkan melihatmu memakan bambu ketimbang brokoli." saran TOP yang bosan melihat Seungri makan dan minum brokoli.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau bambu bisa menghilangkan likar hitam dimataku." jawab Seungri menanggapi serius ucapan TOP.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Bukannya hilang bisa-bisa kau berubah menjadi panda sesungguhnya setelah mengkonsumsi bambu itu selama 1 bulan." ucap GD menahan tawanya. Ia paling senang kalau Seungri sudah menanggapi serius suatu hal bodoh.

"Kau membodohiku lagi hyung." komentar Seungri sewot.

"Oleh karna itu kau lucu Seungri." ucap GD mencibut kedua pipi Seungri yang tengah menikmati brokolinya.

"Aaaa... lapahkan akhu hyung.." ucap Seungri berusaha melepaskan cubitan GD pada pipinya.

"Bahkan pipimu sudah seperti panda." ucap GD begitu melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ah.. Aku ingat.. Katanya Yura itu baru pertama masuk sekolah. Maksudnya apa?" tanya Taeyang menatap Seungri minta penjelasan.

"Yura itu home schooling jadi tidak pernah merasakan belajar dikelas bersama teman-teman seumurannya." terang Seungri.

"Dia sudah kelas berapa sekarang?" tanya Daesung ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja menyelesaikan S1-nya." jawab Seungri.

"A.. Apa?! S.. S1?!" tanya TOP kaget.

"Iya.. Dia anak yang cerdas." jawab Seungri tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa dia mau sekolah ditempatmu?" tanya GD setelah meletakkan semua piring kotor kemesin cuci piring.

"Aku gak tau pasti, kalau kata Bambi noona karna dia ingin jadi penyanyi dan penari." jawab Seungri sambil tetap menikmati brokolinya.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa home schooling? Setauku anak-anak yang home schooling itu karna ada masalah dengan sekolah." tanya Taeyang.

"Dia sering dijahili karna sikap anti sosialnya disekolah. Yang paling parah dia dikurung di gudang sekolah sama seniornya. Semenjak itu dia benci sekolah dan gak mau sekolah." jawab Seungri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kasihan." komentar Daesung prihatin.

"Dari pada itu… Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan CL?" goda TOP.

"Apanya?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Ini.." ucap TOP memperlihatkan rekaman di HPnya.

"Oh.. Ini diskusi tentang lagu I Know.. Penata panggung menyuruhku mencium keningnya setelah tampil." terang Seungri.

"Lalu?" Tanya GD penasaran.

"Dia meninjuku." jawab Seungri memegang dadanya mengigat kejadian tadi.

"Wow… Aku mau nanti saat latihan kalian juga melatih situasi itu." perintah GD pada Seungri.

"Aigo.. Hyung… Jangan menyiksaku.. Nanti aku dibunuh olehnya." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Aku yang akan bilang padanya." ucap GD menepuk pundak Seungri membuat Seungri semakin ketakutan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TING TONG~~

"Biar aku yang buka." ucap Seungri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hah.. Kenapa aku harus melihat mukamu." ucap CL langsung jutek.

"Memangnya aku mau melihat mukamu." ucap Seungri yang dikepalanya muncul sudut-sudut kekesalan. "Dan lagi ini kediaman Big Bang tentu aku ada disini." tambah Seungri.

"OPPA! Saatnya latihan! Papa sudah memanggil!" teriak CL dari depan pintu masuk.

"AISH! Jangan berteriak-teriak!" hardik Seungri semakin kesal.

"YAAA! Kalian berdua!" hardik GD dengan aura membunuhnya menghampiri 2 bocah itu.

"Maafkan aku hyung." ucap Seungri membungkuk minta maaf sebelum dibunuh.

"Aish.. Sudahlah.. Ayo." GD yang kesal menarik Seungri pergi diikuti member lain.

"Tumben gak marah." ucap Seungri yang berada dalam rangkulan GD.

"Aku lelah memarahimu. Lagipula kau tidak salah." ucap GD mengacak rambut Seungri.

"Hyung... Se.. sak.." ucap Seungri menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya yang dipeluk GD.

"Maaf-maaf." ucap GD langsung melepaskan rangkulannya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Hyunsuk saat melihat anggota Big Bang dan 2NE1 masuk.

"Sudah." jawab Sean selesai menghitung jumlah orang.

"Baiklah.. Seungri, untuk lagu Strong Baby kita buat MV mini dipembukaannya. CL dan TOP akan membantu dalam pembuatannya. Lalu CL kau dance wanita di lagu Strong Baby di Jepang nanti." terang Hyunsuk sebelum memulai latihan.

"Papa.. Kenapa aku terus.. Ada Minzy yang lebih hebat." ucap CL menatap Hyunsuk berharap Hyunsuk berubah pikiran.

"Minzy akan kolaborasi dengan Tablo membawakan lagu Air Bag setelah lagu Strong Baby." jawab Hyunsuk. "Itu saja yang aku sampaikan." ucap Hyunsuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ah, papa.. Besok aku harus kesekolah untuk rapat.. Jadi aku akan datang terlambat untuk gladiresik." ucap Seungri menghentikan langkah Hyunsuk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Lalu, bagaimana dengan lebammu?" tanya Hyunsuk yang mendengar kabar luka Seungri dari Jinu dan Sean.

"Sudah lumayan, pa." jawab Seungri tersenyum.

"Jaga tubuhmu. Setelah gladiresik kita shoot MV mininya." ingat Hyunsuk.

"Baik." ucap Seungri membungkuk.

"Seungri kemarilah." panggil Hwang (trainer YG) saat Seungri tengah melakukan gerakan streat dance.

"Ya?" Seungri yang dengar dirinya tengah dipanggil langsung menghampiri Hwang yang duduk agak menjauh.

"Coba aku lihat lukamu." ucap Hwang membuat kaget Seungri.

"A.. Anniyo.. Sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungri menolak.

"Sejujurnya gerakanmu agak aneh, Seungri." ucap Jaewook (Dance trainer) yang memperhatikan gerakan Seungri.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungri mengelak.

"Kau itu gak jago bohong Seungri." ucap Teddy yang juga ada disana.

"Aaa... Hyung.. Lepaskan aku.." ucap Seungri setengah berteriak menyita perhatian anggota YG yang sedang berlatih membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan meperhatikan Seungri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu." ucap Hwang memegang tangan Seungri agar tidak bisa berontak sedangkan Teddy berusaha melepas paksa T-shirt hitam yang dipakai Seungri.

"YAA! Ini yang kau bilang tidak apa-ap?!" hardik Hwang melihat lebam di dada Seungri yang semakin parah.

"Aku belum mengompresnya. Setelah dikompres pasti sudah tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri berusaha mengambil T-shirt yang ada ditangan Teddy.

"Jiyong!" bukannya mengembalikan baju Seungri, Teddy malah memanggil GD.

"Adaapa hyung?" tanya Gd menghampiri keributan itu.

"Lihat.. Maknaemu ini.. Sekarang jawab dengan jujur, siapapun. Apa semenjak sadar tadi sampai sekarang dia sudah mendingan?" tanya Hwang marah, tidak ada yang berani menjawab karna memang bukannya membaik Seungri malah semakin aneh.

"CL kemarilah." panggil Teddy yang ditolak CL. "CL." kali ini Teddy berhasil membuat CL mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya CL takut-takut.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa semarah itu pada Seungri hanya karna dia menciummu secara tidak sengaja. Bahkan seharusnya Seungri yang marah karna kau yang cari masalah, tapi kenapa malah kau yang terus menyerangnya. Aku lihat sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini." berang Teddy.

"Aa.. Hyung.. Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa.. CL tidak salah.. Aku yang salah karna tidak berhati-hati." ucap Seungri berusaha menyelamatkan CL.

"Permisi." saat Teddy akan mengamuk tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan diam-diam Seungri merasa terselamatkan dan berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada orang tersebut dan berniat memberikan hadiah terimakasih.

"Adaapa?" tanya Teddy menahan amarahya.

"Yura?" ucap Seungri lalu berlutut karna tau kebiasaan yang akan dilakukan Yura setiap bertemu dengannya.

"Seungri oppa.." isak seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri Seungri, menabrak Seungri lalu memberikan pelukannya.

"A.. Adaapa Yura?" tanya Seungri kaget sambil menahan sakitnya. Dan dalam hati merutuki bocah itu.

"Miko.. Miko..." ucap Yura gak jelas.

"Oh.. Tenanglah.. Miko ada di dalam dormku." ucap Seungri sambil mengusap kepala belakang Yura.

"Benar?" tanya Yura berhenti menangis tapi masih memeluk Seungri erat.

"I.. Iyaa.." ucap Seungri berusaha tidak menjerit kesakitan.

"Bag.. Bagaimana kalau oppa ambilkan anjingmu?" tawar Seungri memegang pundak Yura mendorongnya pelan agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"OPPA?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanya Yura yang melihat lebam di dada Seungri.

"Hanya keisengan." jawab Seungri 100% bohong.

"Iseng?! Oppa.. Oppa udah aneh sejak gladiresik tadi.. Pasti oppa menahan sakitkan?" tanya Yura tepat sasaran.

"? Mau apa?" tanya Seungri yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh CL pergi dari ruangan itu.

"..." CL tidak sedikitpun ada niatan untuk menjawab atau menghardik Seungri seperti biasa.

"Tu.. Tunggu.. Mau kemana? Bajuku masih sama Teddy oppa.." ucap Seungri gelabakan ditarik-tarik.

"Apa-apaan dia?! OPPA!" Yura yang marah langsung mengejar CL dan Seungri tetapi dihalangi TOP.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu biarkan mereka dan GD akan mengambilkan anjingmu untukmu?" tawar Bom sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"TIDAK!" tolak Yura sambil berteriak.

"Maaf ya Yura.. Tapi kamu sudah melanggar aturan dengan masuk sembarangan kesini. Lalu kamu berencana masuk ke dorm anggota tanpa izin.. Bagaimana kalau aku laporkan kamu ke polisi?" tawar Se7en sadis.

"Dimana orang tuamu bocah?" tanya Teddy yang sedang bad mood.

"Apa urusanmu!" hardik Yura tetap bersikeras untuk mengejar CL dan Seungri.

"Hey bocah tengik.. Aku tidak peduli sekaya apa keluargamu.. Cepat pergi dari sini." hardik Teddy tidak berperasaan.

"Berisik!" Yura tetap bersikeras mengejar Seungri membuat TOP sedikit kewalahan menghalau bocah itu.

"Dasar bocah tengik. Menangislah diluar!" hardik Teddy mengangkat tubuh Yura membawanya keluar dari kantor YG. Meninggalkannya diluar gedung setelah mengaktifkan kode pengaman disetiap pintu masuk bawah.

-Kamar Seungri, Big Bang dorm-

"Berbaring." ucap CL saat mereka berada dikamar Seungri.

"Huh?" Seungri yang gak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan CL karna sibuk dengan pikirannya hanya menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Jangan melamun seperti orang bodoh. Berbaringlah. Aku akan segera kembali." ucap CL keluar dari dalam kamar Seungri, meninggalkan Seungri yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan bingung.

"Hah.. Apa lagi yang anak itu mau dariku?" tanya Seungri pada dirinya sendiri kemudian merebahkan dirinya kekasur empuk sesuai perintah awal CL.

"Minum ini." perintah CL menghampiri Seungri dengan sebotol obat tanpa keterangan yang jelas.

"Ini apa?" tanya Seungri menerima botol itu. "Apa kau ingin meracuniku saking bencinya padaku?" tanya Seungri bercanda.

"Ya aku mau meracunimu. Sekarang cepat minum!" ucap CL serius.

"Baiklah." ucap Seungri patuh, meminum obat itu sampai tandas.

"Aku tidak mungkin meracuni seorang artis dengan fans lebih dari 300 juta orang." ucap CL memutar bola matanya bosan memperhatikan Seungri. "Itu obat yang dikirimkan ayahku. Obat itu cukup manjur. Aku selalu meminumnya kalau ada luka lebam ditubuhku." terang CL kemudian. "Lalu apa-apa itu? Kenapa saat aku bercanda mengatakan itu racun kau malah meminumnya?" tanya CL menatap Seungri kesal.

"Huh? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak sudah membuatmu gelisah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu. Jadi aku pikir kalau itu memang racun dan kau ingin aku mati itu sah-sah saja." jawab Seungri menatap botol ditangannya.

"Ja.. Jangan sok keren begitu!" ucap CL yang mukanya memerah mendorong Seungri hingga Seungri jatuh terlentang dikasurnya.

"Aku bukannya sok keren kok." ucap Seungri serius sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kalau bukan sok keren berarti sok maco!" hardik CL kemudian menempelkan sesuatu di luka lebam Seungri.

"DINGIN!" teriak Seungri yang kaget akan perbedaan suhu yang tiba-tiba menempel dikulit tubuhnya.

"Aish.. tenanglah sedikit." ucap CL ikut kaget. "Biarkan ini disini dulu sampai esnya mencair." ucap CL menekan pelan kantung air berisi batu es itu.

"Terimakasih banyak." ucap Seungri membuat CL kaget.

"Atas apa?" tanya CL berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"Kamu membuat hariku menjadi berbeda CL." ucap Seungri menerawang.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan kata 'kamu' biasanya 'kau'." tanya CL menatap Seungri minta penjelasan.

"Berbeda aja. Kamu membuat hariku lebih ber... harga.. Lalu.. Apa salahnya mengganti 'kau' menjadi 'kamu'?" jawab serta tanya Seungri secara bersamaan.

"Berharga?" ucap CL yang kali ini gak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Hey, kalau mau bicara lebih baik duduk. Jangan berdiri disitu. Aku jadi berasa di kawal seorang maid." ejek Seungri berhasil membuat CL kesal.

"Aku mau duduk dimana? Disini gak ada kursi yang gak ada barang diatasnya." ucap CL jengkel. Memang dikamar itu ada kursi komputer dan sofa. Sofa memang kosong tetapi jaraknya dari kasur terlalu jauh sedangkan kursi komputer tersebut tengah diduduki Gaho yang sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan aktivitas melamun menunggu majikannya.

"Disini." ucap Seungri menunjuk pinggir kasur disebelah kanannya.

"Argh.. Kenapa kau ini suka banyak minta?" tanya CL yang tetap saja menghampiri pinggir kasur itu sambil menggerutu.

"Naik saja. Jangan duduk membelakangiku begitu. Tidak sopan." ucap Seungri jengkel dibelakangi oleh CL.

"Apa ma..." ucapan CL terpotong saat tiba-tiba Seungri menarik tangan CL mendekat membuat CL nyaris terjatuh. "Baik-baik.." ucap CL kemudian mengalah, naik kekasur dan duduk manis disebelah kanan Seungri memperhatikan luka lebam di dada kanan Seungri yang ditutupi kantung air yang esnya mulai mencair.

"Jangan diperhatikan." ucap Seungri yang sadar akan kegiatan CL.

"Si.. Siapa yang memperhatikan?" tanya CL kepergok.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak suka kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Seungri membuat CL terdiam.

"Menurutmu?" tanya CL balik.

"Hah.. Kamu memang susah diajak bicara." ucap Seungri menyerah.

"Sadar atau tidak satiap membuka me2dayku aku selalu menemukan para fans yang menjodohkan diriku denganmu.. Apa itu namanya..." ucap CL berpikir.

"RiRin Couple." jawab Seungri membuat CL menjentikkan jarinya ingat.

"Ya itu.. Memangnya cocok aku dengan seekor panda?" gerutu CL.

"Pangeran panda tidak buruk juga bersama putri 'jahat' sepertimu." ucap Seungri membuat CL tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu putri jahat?" tanya CL jengkel.

"Bukan jahat yang seperti kau pikirkan.. Tapi jahat yang lebih mengarah kepada..."

"Aku tau.. Bad girl memang julukanku." ucap CL mengerti maksud omongan Seungri.

"Aku rasa esnya sudah mencair." ucap Seungri merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat kantung air itu terjatuh kepangkuannya.

"Berikan padaku." ucap CL meminta kantung air yang ada ditangan Seungri dan diberikan oleh Seungri dengan senang hati. "Menghadap kemari." perintah CL.

"Kenapa aku harus menatapmu?" tanya Seungri tetapi tetap mengabulkan permintaan CL yang mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Racun jenis apa lagi itu?" tanya Seungri bercanda.

"Hentikan candaan racun itu!" ucap CL malu sendiri.

"Tidak usah berteriak aku juga bisa dengar." ucap Seungri serius.

"Maaf." ucap CL saat mengoleskan krim itu ke luka lebam Seungri. "Salah satu obat yang dikirim ayahku." terang CL sebelum Seungri bertanya dari mana asal obat itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau harus diperban." ucap Seungri yang melihat CL yang telah selesai mengolesi krim itu kesemua luka lebamnya dan mengeluarkan segulung perban baru.

"Harus diperban agar krim itu bisa lebih menyerap." ucap CL sibuk dengan bungkusan perban yang ada ditangannya.

"Teori dari mana itu?" tanya Seungri sweatdrop.

"Maju, kalau terlalu jauh aku tidak bisa memperbanmu." perintah CL.

"Baik princess." ucap Seungri mendekati CL.

"Maaf." ucap CL lagi saat akan meperban Seungri.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan maaf setiap akan menyentuh lukaku." ucap Seungri polos. Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka sampai CL selesai memperban lebam Seungri.

"Selesai." ucap CL setelah selesai memasangkan pengat pada perban Seungri agar tidak lepas, bukannya menjawab Seungri malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya kearah CL. "YAA! Apa maumu?!" hardik CL saat kepala Seungri jatuh kepundaknya.

"..." Seungri tidak sedikitpun merespon ucapan CL.

"YA! Hah? Dia tidur? Ternata efek obatnya kuat juga." ucap CL saat menatap wajah Seungri yang akan ditamparnya. Melihat Seungri yang tertidur CL mengurungkan niatnya dan membantu Seungri merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "Dasar! Aku kira dia mati." ucap CL gak masuk akal. Saat akan berniat meninggalkan Seungri dan kembali ke ruang latihan, CLpun mengurungkan niatnya. "Hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak apa-apa." ucap CL pada dirinya sendiri kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

-skip time-

"Bocah itu gak kembali begitu juga dengan CL, kemana CL membawanya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada itu?!" hardik GD kesal sambil menatap kesal T-shirt Seungri yang dititipkan Teddy padanya.

"Sudahlah.. Biarkan mereka." ucap Taeyang menatap GD yang hanya menghela nafas mengerti.

"Aku mau tidur.. Hari ini lelah sekali, jangan lupa kita mulai latihan jam 6." ingat GD menghampiri pintu kamarnya menatap 3 orang lagi yang sibuk mengantri didepan lemari pendingin untuk mencari minuman.

"Kami tau." ucap TOP sambil menuangkan minumannya kegelas.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam semua." ucap GD membuka pintu kamarnya berniat masuk kekamar.

"Selamat malam." jawab ketiganya tetapi tidak memperhatikan GD melainkan memperhatikan minuman yang tengah mereka tuang kegelas.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan GD sukses membuat tiga manusia yang tengah menikmati minuman mereka mengeluarkan kembali minuman itu lewat hidung dan membuat ketiganya meletakkan asal gelas mereka diatas meja dan berlari menghampiri kamar GD.

"Adaapa?!" tanya TOP saat mendobrak masuk kamar GD dan Seungri.

"I... Itu apa?" tanya GD ketakutan menunjuk ongokan diatas kasurnya (lampu didekat kasur sengaja dimatiin).

"A.. Aigo..." Daesung yang melihat onggokan itupun ketakutan dan mencoba kabur tapi ditahan Taeyang.

"Coba hidupkan lampunya." perintah TOP.

"Jangan! Bagaimana kalau itu ternyata ha.. hantu?!" ucap Daesung mulai bangkit phobianya.

"Mana ada hantu di dunia ini Daesung." ucap Taeyang sweatdrop.

"ADA! Hantu itu ada hyung!" ucap Daesung ketakutan memeluk GD yang sudah berdiri didekat Daesung yang juga ketakutan.

"Dasar penakut." ejek Taeyang menghampiri kontak lampu kasur. "Itukah yang kalian sebut hantu?" ejek Taeyang melihat onggokan itu.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Bikin jantungan saja! Bukannya latihan malah enak-enakan pacaran disini!" hardik GD kesal melempar T-shirt Seungri ke kursi komputer.

"Pacaran? Aku rasa CL memaksanya kesini." ucap Taeyang melihat perban di dada Seungri. "Perbannya baru." ucap Taeyang menunjuk perban Seungri.

"Biarkan saja mereka." saran TOP.

"Tunggu.. Biarkan aku mengambil beberapa foto mereka tertidur begini.. Jarang-jarangkan melihat kucing dan anjing akur begini." ucap GD yang niat jahilnya muncul.

"Lalu hyung, kau akan tidur dimana?" tana Daesung saat GD sedang menikmati dunianya.

"Tentu saja kamar kalian." jawab GD sambil memandang beberapa foto dikameranya dengan puas.

"Tapi kami bertiga saja sudah sempit." tolak TOP.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Ayo aku mau tidur." ucap GD mendorong ketiganya keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan CL yang memeluk Seungri dalam keadaan tidur.

"Hyung.. Kalau ingin tidur bersama kami.. Aku harap jangan tidur seperti cacing kepanasan." saran Daesung saat mereka bertiga akan bersiap tidur.

"Siapa yang cacing kepanasan?" hardik GD gak terima.

"SUDAH! Jam 6! Ingat?! Yang terlambat denda ¥196.000 ingat? Jadi kalau kalian gak tidur itu bisa saja kalian." ucap TOP menghentikan serangan GD pada Daesung yang udah lemas.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." sindir Taeyang.

"YA! Kali ini aku pasti gak akan telat!" hardik TOP memasang hoodynya, mengikatnya dengan kuat lalu berbaring dikasurnya.

"Kita lihat saja besok." ucap Taeyang kemudian merebahkan dirinya disebelah Daesung yang udah tepar.

-Jam 5 pagi diruang latihan dance-

"Seperti biasa.. Aku selalu sendirian disini." ucap Taeyang memasuki ruangan itu menghidupkan lampu kemudian menyalakan komputer. Menonton beberapa film komedi Big Bang.

"Aku kira aku yang akan jadi orang pertama disini." ucap Se7en menghampiri Taeyang.

"Maaf hyung.. Belum pernah ada yang datang paling awal selain aku." ucap Taeyang berbangga diri.

"Ya, kau benar." ucap Se7en menyetujuinnya.

"Selamat pagi, sapa Daesung menghampiri Taeyang dan Se7en yang tengah tertawa lepas menonton film Secret Big Bang.

"Ah, aku kira kau akan datang terlambat mengingat kejadian semalam." ucap Taeyang melihat Daesung yang hanya nyengir lebar.

"Tentu tidak hyung.. Karna aku tidak mau denda ¥196.000." jawab Daesung ikut menonton. "Ah, hyung.. Ini membosankan.. Lebih baik tonton ini." ucap Daesung mengganti video yang tengah diputar Taeyang dengan drama musical Shouting.

"Ini drama yang dimainkan Seungrikan?" ucap Se7en menonton dengan serius.

"Anak itu hebat." puji Daesung memperhatikan akting Seungri diatas panggung.

"Pagi.." sapa Gummy yang datang bersama Minzy dan Dara.

"Dimana Bom dan CL?" tanya Se7en entah pada siapa.

"Bom unni menunggu seseorang.. Kalau CL unni dia gak pulang ke dorm semalam." terang Minzy.

"Lihatkan.. Aku tidak mungkin terkena denda." ucap GD yang masuk tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana Alien Couple?" tanya Gummy.

"Masih menunggu." jawab GD.

"Sudah jam 5 kurang 15.. Menurut kalian siapa yang akan telat?" tanya Gummy melihat jam dinding.

"Ali..."

"Kami tidak telat." ucap TOP yang masuk keruang latihan bersama Bom menghentikan percakapan singkat itu.

"Jadi tinggal Tablo, PSY, Seungri, dan CL." ucap Jinu yang masuk bersama Sean.

"Ah hyung.. Kalian membuat kami kaget." ucap Daesung diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain karna tidak menduga JinuSean akan masuk.

"Aku tidak telat." ucap Tablo masuk kedalam ruangan dengan gaya coolnya.

"Ha! Aku tidak akan mau telat kalau penaltinya sebanyak itu." ucap PSY dibelakang Tablo.

"5 menit lagi." ucap Dara menatap jam dinding dengan seksama.

"Adaapa dengan 5 menit lagi?" tanya Seungri yang masuk diikuti CL dibelakangnya.

"Aku kira kalian yang akan terkena hukuman." ucap Sean menatap keduanya.

"Hukuman apa?" tanya CL gak ngerti.

"Siapa yang datang lewat dari jam 6 kena denda sebanyak ¥196.000 permenit." terang Sean.

"APA?! Sebanyak itu?!" ucap CL kaget.

"Untung saja tidak telat." ucap Seungri menghela nafas lega.

"Bukannya kau mau kesekolah?" tanya GD menatap Seungri.

"Ini masih jam 6.. Aku akan kesekolah jam 9." terang Seungri.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Sean.

"Sudah sembuh total berkat CL." jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Coba kulihat." ucap GD yang gak mau dimarahi Teddy lagi menghampiri Seungri kemudian menaikkan T-shirt Seungri sebatas dada. "Baguslah kalau sudah sembuh." komentar GD yang sebenarnya bahagia maknae kesayangannya sudah sembuh.

"Ayo sarapan dulu di cafetaria." ajak Jinu yang langsung disetujui semuanya.

"Dimuka kalian tertulis jelas kalau kau bahagian dia sudah sembuh." komentar Tablo menatap GD dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan munafik. Kau juga." komentar PSY membuat Tablo terdiam.

"Hari ini ada apa di cafetaria?" tanya GD pada Jinu berharap Jinu tau.

"Nasi, kimchi, risecake, steak, potato pancake." jawab Jinu.

"Hari ini mewah." komentar Sean.

"Mungkin papa sengaja melakukannya." Tablo berpositif ria.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pergi mengembalikan Miko kepemiliknya?" tanya GD ditengah-tengah makannya.

"Bukannya Yura kemarin sudah kesini dan mengambil anjingnya?" tanya Seungri balik.

"Jadi... Sebenarnya... Yaaa... Kami mengusirnya atas perintah..."

"Atas perintahku." ucap Teddy yang datang memotong ucapan Daesung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Berisik, mengganggu, cerewet, arogan, banyak maunya, dan yang paling penting.. Merusak latihan." ucap Teddy sambil mengambil sarapannya.

"Lalu kami terpaksa mengusirnya keluar, meninggalkannya sendirian diluar kemarin." lanjut Daesung.

"Kalian bercanda." ucap Seungri menghentikan makannya menatap Daesung dan Teddy serius.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan latihan." ucap Teddy acuh.

"Kalian gila." ucap Seungri berang, bangkit dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba membuat kaget semanya.

"Seungri tenanglah." perintah GD kesal acara makan mereka yang tentram tergangu hanya karna masalah kecil.

"Kalian seharusnya memanggilku, bukanya mengusir dia!" bentak Seungri kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hey kau! Berhenti disana!" hardik Teddy menghentikan langkah Seungri.

"Kau mau kemana Seungri-ah?" tanya Gummy baik-baik.

"Jangan kau kira bisa pergi menemui gadis sialan itu hanya untuk meminta maaf." bentak Teddy tepat sasaran.

"Maaf, untuk kali ini aku harus melawan hyung.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Silahkan marahi atau pecat aku setelah ini.. Aku pasti tidak menolak dan segera membereskan pakaianku. Permisi." ucap Seungri membuat kaget semuanya karna secara tidak langsung Seungri mengundurkan dirinya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut.. Ini salahku.. Jadi hyung.. Kalau mau marah.. Marah padaku saja.. Kalau mau memecat, pecat aku saja.. Aku mohon.. Ayo!" ajak CL yang malah menarik Seungri pergi sebelum Teddy merespon.

"Hyung.. Aku mohon jangan pecat mereka berdua." ucap Daesung khawatir akan Seungri dan CL.

"Ini bukan sifatku sih.. Tapi.. Kalau tanpa Seungri.. Kami bukan Big Bang." ucap TOP mengharukan (?).

"Aku sebagai leader juga minta pengertiannya hyung.. Aku mohon jangan pecat mereka.. Setelah ini aku pastikan mereka dapat hukuman atas apa yang mereka lakukan.. Tapi jangan pecat. Benar apa yang dikatakan TOP hyung." ucap GD ikut meminta pengertian Teddy.

"Seungri terkadang memang suka seenaknya.. Tapi aku sangat memohon padamu agar kau memaafkan kesalahannya kali ini hyung." ucap Taeyang gak mau kalah.

"Kalau tanpa CL lebih baik kami bubar." ucap Bom ngambek.

"Kalau CL gak ada kami kacau.. kalau kacau lebih baik bubar." ucap Dara ikut memohon.

"Hyung..." ucap Minzy yang gak banyak omong dan lebih memilih menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya.

"YAA! Kalau kalian sudah selesai sarapan lebih baik pergi latihan! Siapa yang akan dikeluarkan?! Apa aku ada bicara begitu?! Lagipula aku ini bukan president kalian yang bisa seenaknya memecat kalian! Aku juga sama posisinya dengan kalian!" hardik Teddy meninggalkan ruangan itu membuat yang lainnya bernafas lega.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah selesai makan.. Ayo latihan." ajak Sean berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur kacau.

-Skip time, didepan rumah Yura-

"Ah?! Seungri?! Adaapa kesini?" tanya Bambi kebetulan baru akan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa Yura ada?" tanya Seungri langsung.

"Ada.. Dia sedang sarapan didalam. Masuklah.. CL juga.. Memangnya adaapa?" tanya Bambi disaat mereka berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu.

"Aa... Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Miko padanya." ucap Seungri menunjuk Miko yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa repot-repot? Aku baru saja berencana menjemputnya." ucap Bambi kaget. "Lalu bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya hanya karna Miko." ucap Bambi saat mengambil tali leher Miko yang adad ditangan Seungri.

"Anniyo... Kebetulan aku juga mau izin kesekolah untuk rapat." ucap Seungri berbohong.

"Mana mungkin kau rapat jam setengah 7 pagi.." ucap Bambi menatap Seungri minta jawaban jujur.

"Se.. Sekalian aku mau mengajak Yura.. Sekalian memperkenalkan daerah sekolah itu.. Aku rasa Yura belum berkeliling disana.. Aku takut dia nyasar." elak Seungri.

"YA! Bocah ingusan.. Kau itu gak jago bohong." ucap Bambi menjitak kepala Seungri pelan.

"Mau apa kalian berdua disini?" ucap Yura sinis saat melihat Seungri dan CL yang tengah berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Yura.. Sopan!" hardik Bambi yang tidak sedikitpun membuat takut Yura.

"Tidak apa-apa Bambi noona.. Hey.. Ayo kita berangkat kesekolah barumu." ajak Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf telah menculik oppamu kemarin.. Aku hanya ingin mengobatinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Seungri karna dia tidak ada salah apa-apa." ucap CL membujuk walaupun bukan cara yang benar.

"Pergi dari sini.. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu." ucap Yura berlalu sambil menyandang tasnya.

"Kamu mau kemana Yura? Jangan pergi sendirian!" panggil Bambi berusaha menghentikan Yura tetapi tidak berjasil karna Yura yang bertubuh keil dan gesit berlari sangat kencang.

"Tenang Bambi noona.. Aku akan kejar Yura." ucap Seungri yang keburu kabur diikuti CL dibelakangnya setelah pamit undur diri.

"Yura..." ucap Bambi gelisah.

Seungri terus mengejar Yura yang bukannya berhenti saat dipanggil malah lari semakin kencang. Seungri yang gak memakai alat penyamaran bertambah sulit karna para fansnya yang menghadang begitu juga dengan CL. Untungnya Seungri dan CL berhasil lepas dari kejaran fans gila mereka. Seungri terus berlari mengejar Yura hingga pada perempatan, Seungri melihat Yura yang akan kembali berlari begitu melihat dirnya mendekat. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah sedan hitam berjalan kencang kearah Yura.

"YURA!" panggil Seungri berlari menghampiri gadis yang diam membatu sambil menutup matanya pasrah.

"OPPA!" panggil CL kaget melihat aksi Seungri yang berusaha menyelamatkan Yura.

BRAK!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Seketika juga tempat itu dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang menyumpah serapahi si pengemudi yang berusaha kabur setelah menabrak toko bunga.

"YAA!" hardik pejalan kaki yang melihat sang pengemudi mobil maut berusaha melarikan diri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pejalan kaki yang lain menatap seorang laki-laki terkapar diaspal dan seorang gadis kecil yang bersandar kepembatas jalan.

"YAAA! KAU MAU KEMANA! GANTI KACA TOKOKU!' hardik pemilik toko memukul kepala sang pengemudi dengan sadisnya.

"YAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! SEHARUSNYA KAU SURUH BOCAH ITU YANG MENGGANTI KARNA DIA YANG MENYEBRANG SEENAKNYA!" teriak pemilik mobil gak mau kalah.

"GANTI RUGI! GADIS ITU TIDAK BERSALAH! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT RAMBU BERWARNA MERAH!" hardik pemilik toko kali ini menjambak rambut sipengemudi.

"YAAA!" sang pemilik mobil yang gak mau kalah menjambak balik rambut si pemilik toko.

"STFU!" teriak pemilik toko belum melepaskan jambakannya.

"A.. A..." Yurapun menghampiri Seungri yang masih belum bergerak membuatnya ketakutan.

"Aigo.." keluh Seungri kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. "Yu.. Yura?! Tenanglah.. Oppa disini.. Kamu baik-baik sajakan? Apaada yang sakit?" tanya Seungri yang memeluk Yura yang tengah bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada yang sakit." jawab Yura pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"YAAA!" hardik CL berang pada Seungri.

"C.. CL.." Seungri yang melihat CL menghampirinya langsung berdiri.

"DASAR GILA! KAU MAU MATI MUDA?! SIALAN! KALAU KAU MAU MATI JANGAN DISINI! AKU BENCI KAU! BISA-BISANYA MENDORONG BOCAH ITU DAN KAU TENGKURAP DENGAN PASRAHNYA!" bentak CL sambil mencengkram kerah baju Seungri kesal.

"Ma.. Maaf.. Tapikan aku selamat..." ucap Seungri hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"DASAR SIALAN! Oppa bodoh! Selamat! Kalau misalnya tadi itu ketabrak gimana?!" hardik CL yang kemudian menangis.

"O.. Omo?! Aigo... Jangan menangis.." ucap Seungri menarik CL kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakang CL pelan.

"Dasar serampangan! Lihat sekarang kita harus ganti rugi kepada mereka berdua." ucap CL menatap kedua wanita yang masih saling umpat dan jambak itu.

"Kalian gak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita yang berlari mengampiri CL dan Seungri.

"Kami tidak apa-apa unni." ucap CL menatap Bambi yang berlutut memeluk Yura yang entah kenapa Yurapun balik memeluk Bambi dengan erat.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini.." ucap Seungri menatap kedua wanita saling umpat dan jambak itu.

"Lari!" perintah Bambi.

"He?" CL dan Seungri yang gak ngerti hanya saling tatap.

"Kita gak salah.. Dari pada kalian dimintai keterangan oleh polisi lalu jadi scandal dan telat latihan lebih baik lari!" perintah Yura.

"Cepat!" perintah Bambi.

"Ba.. Baik.." ucap Seungri menarik tangan CL menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ayo Yura.. Kita juga sebaiknya menjauh dari sini." ucap Bambi berlari menuju mobilnya dan menjauh dari tempat itu, pergi menuju sekolah Yura.

"Apa tidak akan memarahiku?" tanya Yura ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Bambi sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Karna sudah kabur dan hampir mencelakai oppa." jawab Yura.

"Seungri pantas mendapatkannya karna sudah mencoba berbohong." jawab Bambi asal.

"Tapi.. Kalau oppa kenapa-kenapa.. Yura.. Sendirian..." jawab Yura sambil mulai terisak.

"Dia itu gak akan gampang mati." ucap Bambi menghibur. "Kamu tau.. Dulu sewaktu mama masih kecil dan sering bermain dengan dia, dia bahkan pernah terjatuh dari atas pohon dan hanya luka lecet." terang Bambi.

"Mustahil." ucap Yura gak percaya.

"Sungguh.. Mama tidak berbohong. Dia malah cengengesan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya senang." ucap Bambi mengenang masa lalunya yang aneh. Merekapun akhirnya larut dalam cerita masa lalu Bambi dan tidak terasa sudah berada di depan sekolah Yura.

"Aku pergi.." ucap Yura menyandang tas kecilnya.

"Ya." jawab Bambi sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Mama.. Sepulang nanti.. Mama harus menceritakan semua masa lalu mama sampai bisa bertemu dengan ayah." ucap Yura mengagetkan Bambi karna ini kali pertama Yura penasaran akan hal yang berhubungan dengan Bambi.

"Tentu.. Kalau begitu nanti mama tunggu di parkiran dan kita bisa pergi ke restoran ice cream yang sering mama dan Seungri kunjungi dulu.

"Janji ya." ucap Yura menatap Bambi serius.

"Janji." ucap Bambi senang.

"Yey." Yurapun menutup pintu mabil dengan senang dan berjalan masuk kegedung sekolah barunya.

-skip-

"Sekian rapatnya.. Saya permisi dulu." ucap Seungri menutup rapat selama 2 jam itu bergegas menuju gedung gladiresik.

"Oppa.." panggil Yura saat bertemu dengan Seungri yang terburu-buru berjalan keparkiran.

"Yura? Bagaimana? Kamu suka sekolah disini?" tanya Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Yep.. Disini menyenangkan." jawab Yura senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Belajar yang rajin ya." ucap Seungri beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yura yang hanya menatap Seungri.

"OPPA! GANBATTE!" teriak Yura menyemangati Seungri menggunakan salah satu bahasa yang ia kuasai.

"Arigatou!" balas Seungri sambil tersenyum .

-skip time-

"Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap Seungri langsung membungkuk minta maaf karna dia baru saja menyelesaikan gladiresiknya.

"Minta maafnya nanti saja. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu! TOP dan CL sudah menunggu!" hardik Hyunsuk.

"Ba.. Baik!" Seungri yang gak mau dimarahipun langsung berlari kekamar ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Wooo.. Aku tidak tau kalau kau mau memakai baju seperti ini." komentar Bom menatap Cl yang baru saja keluar dari kamar gantinya memakai.

"Kalau bukan karna papa yang menyuruhku akupun tidak akan mau memakai baju begini."  
komentar CL menatap bosan.

"Ooo.. Seungri.. Kau berbeda." komentar TOP menatap Seungri yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hahaha.. Aku terlihat tampankan." ucap Seungri PD.

"Jangan besar kepala begitu." ucap TOP kesal.

"Hey kalian bertiga tunggu apa lagi?! Hyunsuk sudah menunggu kalian!" panggil Sean.

"Baik!" jawab ketiganya kemudian menghampiri Sean.

"Adaapa?" Tanya Seungri menatap CL yang menahan tangannya.

"Ke..."

"Ke?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Keningmu lecet." ucap CL kemudian dengan cepat menempelkan hansaplas berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci kekening Seungri kemudian merapikan poni Seungri agar hansaplas itu tidak terlihat.

"A.. Terima kasih.." ucap Seungri pelan saat CL berlalu pergi dan hanya menganggkat sebelah tangannya membentuk tanda 'ok'

"Ini.. Jangan sampai lupa." ucap Sean memberikan Seungri sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan CL dan TOP.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungri memastikan.

"Tidak apa.." ucap Teddy senang.

"Baiklah." ucap Seungri patuh. Seungripun mulai rekaman dan mengikuti semua yang diarahkan produser dan akhirnya sampailah pada adegan paling penting yang sengaja di skip dan direkam terakhir.

"Ini pistolnya.." ucap staf yang memberikan pistol pada TOP.

"Ini tidak ada isinyakan?" tanya CL memperhatikan pistol yang ada ditangan TOP.

"Tentu tidak ada." ucap staff itu.

"Seungri, saatnya rekaman terakhir." panggil staf dan dengan patuh Seungripun menghampiri staf itu

"ACTION!" perintah sang Sutradara yang kemudian kamera fokus pada wajah Seungri.

DOR!

"?!" begitu TOP menarik pelatuk pistol darahpun keluar dari dada Seungri membasahi baju kemeja putihnya, kemdian Seungripun jatuh pingsan.

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara yang panik melihat kejadian itu.

"Cepat panggil ambulance!" perinta TOP.

"Seungri!" CL langsung berlari kearah Seungri dan memeluknya erat.

"Haduh.. Kalian ini.. jangan serius begitu.. Hey Seungri bangun." perintah Sean membuat bingung semua orang.

"Aigo.. Sean hyung.. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi." ucap Seungri membuka matanya sesuai perintah kemudian mengeluarkan kantung darah yang berada dibalik kemejanya selama ini.

"YAAAA!" hardik CL kesal bersiap menghajar Seungri.

"He.. Hey!" Seungri yang kaget karna CL tiba-tiba merubah posisinya menjadikan kepalanya terhempas kelantai.

"Hey bangun.. Sudah tidak lucu melakukan hal yang sama 2 kali." ucap CL kesal. Karna gak ada jawaban CL mencoba mengguncang pelan tubuh Seungri. "H.. Hyung..." CL mulai ketakutan karna gak ada reaksi dari Seungri.

"Hay.. Seungri..." TOP kali ini turun tangan menghampiri Seungri. "Hah.. Bikin kaget.. Dia hanya tertidur.. Seingatku semalam dia tidur jam 3 menyusun bahan rapatnya hari ini." jawab TOP melihat Seungri yang tertidur. "Hey Seungri bangun.. Kita akan kembali ke dorm dan kau bisa tidur disana." ucap TOP mengguncang pelan tubuh Seungri.

"Ng... Baiklah.." Seungripun bangkit dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karna keadaannya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Huh? Keningmu kenapa?" tanya TOP memperhatikan kening Seungri.

"Ceritanya panjang.." ucap Seungri setengah sadar

"Dasar kau ini..." TOP yang takut kalau Seungri yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar terjatuh akhirnya memutuskan untuk membopong Seungri.

"Seungri.. Kau tidak jadi membawakan lagu I Know.. Lagu itu akan dibawakan TOP dan Bom. Kau akan membawakan lagu I Need a Girl." ucap Hyunsuk saat kebetulan bertemu dengan Seungri dan TOP.

"Baik.." komentar Seungri setengah sadar.

-ruang kumpul YG-

"Jadi tadi itu apa yang terjadi dengan Seungri?" tanya TOP saat Big Bang dan 2NE1 tengah berkumpul tanpa Seungri yang masih tidur dikamarnya.

"Memangnya Seungri kenapa?" tanya Daesung balik.

"Dikeningnya ada hansaplas." terang TOP.

"Tadi siang dia nyaris tewas." terang CL.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dara gak ngeh.

"Tadi dia itu ngejar Yura buat minta maaf.. Nah, waktu itu ada mobil yang ugal-ugalan mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas dan hampir menabrak Yura. Seungri mendorong Yura menjauh dan dia..."

"Dan dia?" GD yang penasaran memasang tampang serius.

"Tengkurap di aspal supaya gak ketabrak. Dan bodohnya keningnya menghantam aspal saat tengkurap." terang CL mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Dasar bocah nekat." komentar Bom.

"Ya memang.. Tapi dia masterku." ucap Dara.

"Apa maksudmu unni?" tanya Minzy bingung.

"Yaa.. Dia yang mengajarkan padaku bagaimana caranya menghadapi talk show yang benar." ungkap Dara.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ini sudah jam 10 malam! Besok ada konser! Cepat tidur!" perintah Teddy yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan itu.

"Baik." jawab semuanya kemudian buru-buru lari ke dorm masing-masing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-Besoknya, acara konser-

"Seungri! CL! Daesung! Minzy! Siap-siap diposisi kalian!" perintah pamata panggung. Seungri dan Daesung yang baru saja turun dari panggung setelah menyanyikan lagu Big Bang bersama anggota Big Bang dan buru-buru mengganti baju kaos dan jaketnya. "Cepat.. Lagunya akan habis sebentar lagi!"

"Semangat." ucap Bom menatap CL yang risih dengan pakaiannya kali ini yang sama sekali bukan stylenya.

"Semua sudah diposisi.." ucap staff lainnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Seungri yang muncul dari bawah panggung bersama dengan Daesung dengan membelakangi penonton menggunakan ( Disini Seungri makai baju TOP sedangkan Daesung bajunya GD di lagu Oh Yeah YGFM 2011). Seungri dan Daesung menyanyian bagiannya dengan mulus tanpa ada kesalah. Lalu giliran Minzy yang muncul, menggunakan celana jins hitam dan baju kaos hitam serta jaket merah serta sepatu high top merah. Saat berikutnya yang muncul adalah CL. Dijemput oleh Seungri dari tangga panggung menuju bagian tengah panggung. CL pun tetap konsen menyanyikan bagiannya walaupun agak risih dengan gaun berwarna biru diatas lutut yang tengah ia gunakan. Lalu sampailah dibagian yang paling membuat jengkel CL. Bagian dimana CL menarik wajah Seungri agar menatap dirinya dan Seungri mendekatkan wajahnya ke CL dan Cl mundur perlahan. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan maju kedepan panggung.

"Seungri, kau dengar. Kita ubah adegannya.. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan."

Seungri kemudian mengitari CL sedangkan Daesung sibuk dengan Minzynya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan Seungri memeluk CL dari belakang sedangkan Daesung merangkul Minzy.

"TOP Bom.. Bersiap diposisi kalian."

"Kalian berempat hebat. Daesung dan Minzy bisa istirahat dan mengganti baju. Seungri cepat ganti bajumu. Setelah TOP Bom dan PSY Dara. Kau akan tampil menyanyikan lagu Come Back To Me." terang staff.

"Baik.." Seungri yang kelelahan hanya menuruti saja.

Setelah menunggu akhirnya Seungri kembali naik keatas panggung menggunakan rollerbladenya. Saat dipertengahan lagu Seungri tiba-tiba terpeleset. Seungri yang ligat langsung mengubah kecelakaan itu menjadi hand stand. Membuat para fans menggila. Setelah melakukan sedikit dance Seungripun bergantian dengan Se7en yang lanjut menyanyikan lagu itu kemudian dilanjutkan satu lagu lagi dari Se7en.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya GD saat Seungri memasuki ruang ganti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Seungri kelelahan.

"Ganti bajumu.. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat." saran TOP.

"Baik.." Seungripun menghampiri ruang ganti pakaiannya dan memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan disana.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyang memperhatikan Seungri yang baru selesai dirias dan duduk didepannya sambil memakan sepotong pisang.

"Aku hanya lelah." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Seungri, kemarilah aku cek tanganmu." panggil staff yang melihat kejadian dipanggung tadi.

"Baik.." Seungripun menghampiri staff itu dan mengikuti semua perintah staff itu.

"Seungri.. Bersiaplah dipanggung.. Sebentar lagi giliranmu." saran Daesung yang baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu Cotton Candy.

"Baik.." Seungripun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seungri yang menatap CL didekat panggung hanya melontarkan senyum lelahnya. Baru saja Seungri selesai melontarkan senyum lelahnya dirinya sudah disuruh bersiap diposisi. Seungripun mematuhinya. Saat diatas panggung, Seungri tidak sedikitpun menampakkan wajah lelahnya. Dia beruhasa tampil maksimal sampai pada saat lagu akan berakhir, Seungri dihubungi oleh pihak acara melalui earphonenya. Membuat Seungri kaget dan ragu. Saat lagu akan berakhir Seungripun berjalan memutari CL beberapa kali sampai tiba-tiba lampu padam dan hanya ada satu cahaya yang terfokus pada Seungri dan CL. Seungripun menghampiri CL kemudian memegang kedua pipi CL sesuai dengan latihan yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit para fans membludak.

"Adaapa?" tanya anggota YG yang lain kaget mendengar teriakan.

"Semuanya harap bersiap diposisi.. Saatnya lagu terakhir." panggil para staff.

Semuanya berkumpul dibelakang panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir. Saat dibelakang panggung terlihat Seungri yang sibuk membuka jas, dasi, dan kemejanya dan menggantinya menjadi baju kaos YG Family Concert, serta mengambil stik glow yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan CL agak menepi untuk mengganti pakainnya.

"Seungri, tadi itu adaapa?" tanya Tablo saat mereka akan bersiap menyanyikan lagu terakhir.

"Hah... Lupakan saja.." ucap Seungri semakin melemah.

Para anggota YGFC pun muncul dan menyanyikan lagu terakhir mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai penutupan.

"OPPA!" dari jauh terlihat seorang gadis kecil melambaikan tangannya pada Seungri yang dirangkul GD.

"Yura?" Seungripun melepaskan diri dari GD yang kemudian ditarik Yura kembali ke belakang panggung agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Oppa.. Konser tadi hebat.. Tapi apa maksud oppa mencium CL?" tanya Yura. Terlihat kekecawaan dan kekesalan dari nada bicara Yura.

"Itu yang diperintahkan oleh staff.. Dan aku hanya menurutinya." jawab Seungri mengusap kepala Yura.

"Oppa.. ini.." Yura memberikan sebuah kotak sedang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya sedari tadi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Seungri bingung menerima kotak itu.

"Ucapan terimakasihku atas segala yang telah oppa berikan padaku." jawab Yura.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini Yura." ucap Seungri bersimpuh tersentuh.

"Bukalah." ucap Yura tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak Yura." ucap Seungri begitu membuka kotaknya dan menemukan puluhan paket acsessoris.

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan semuanya untuk oppa." ucap Yura berbangga diri karna semua paket acsessoris yang ia berikan pada Seungri adalah buatan perancang dunia yang terkenal dan jumlah produksinya yang terbatas.

"Tapi inikan langka.. Apa yakin untukku?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Ya.. Aku tau oppa sangat menyukai acsessoris seperti ini.. Jadi aku kumpulkna.. Jangan sampai dipakai oleh anggota lain ya." ucap Yura menasehati Seungri yang terkadang terlalu lunak dan tidak dapat menjaga barang pemberian Yura.

"Untuk kali ini akan aku pastian aku tisak memberikannya pada siapapun." ucap Seungri tersenyum kemudian mencium puncak kepala Yura.

"Oppa.. Keadaanku dengan mama sudah lebih baik.. Semuanya berkat oppa." ucap Yura tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Seungri.

"Benarkah?! Baguslah kalau begitu!" ucap Seungri senang.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi oppa." ucap Yura kemudian mencium pipi Seungri dan memberikan pelukan singkat, setelah itu berlari menghampiri Bambi dan suaminya yang melambaikan tangannya pada Seungri dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Seungri. Terdengar celotehan senang Yura yang tangannya digandeng oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"?!"

"SEUNGRI-SHII!" jerit seorang staff melihat Seungri yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

-pesawat-

"Bagaimana?" tanya TOP pada Daesung yang baru saja kembali.

"Dia hanya kelelahan.. Bikin kaget saja." ucap Daesung kesal karna maknaenya yang selalu memaksa tubuhnya bekerja padahal dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Hah... Anak itu benar-benar.. Jadwal kita padat dan dia tidak menjaga tubuhnya." berang GD.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu. Lebih baik kalian tidur saja." ucap Gummy yang menatap para maknaenya.

"CL kau mau kemana?" tanya Jinu melihat CL yang bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil." ucap CL sambil menunjukkan tas kecil berbentuk kelinci yang berisikan sabu cuci muka.

"Kenapa perempuan itu selalu ribet hyung?" tanya Daesung polos.

"Entahlah.." komentar TOP beralih menikmati lagu dari iPodnya.

"Jangan buang tenagamu, Daesung. Cepat tidur dan pulihkan tenagamu itu untuk konser besok." peringtah GD.

"Baik." Daesung dengan patuh kemudian mulai merubah kursinya menjadi mode kasur.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Dara saat melihat CL kembali dari toilet.

"Tadi papa memanggilku." jawab CL yang duduk dibangku yang berada di sebrang kursi Dara.

"Maaf ya Cl.. Kau harus duduk sendirian." ucap Bom menatap CL yang duduk sendirian tanpa pasangan.

"Tidak masalah." jawab CL.

"Hey.. Kalau kau bosan sendirian pergi temani Seungri.. Aku yakin dia juga kesepian karna sendirian di ruang rawat." ucap Dara jahil.

"Unni..." ucap CL kesal.

"Sudah.. Istirahatlah." ucap Bom menutup pembicaraan. Dan dengan patuh semuanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Bom.

-tengah malam-

"Huff.. Masih lama.." ucap CL gak bisa tidur sambil menatap jam tangannya.

BRUK!

"Huh?" CL yang mendengar suara aneh di lorong belakangnyapun langsung menatap kebelakang mencari tau asal suara itu. Karna terlalu gelap, Clpun memutuskan untuk menghampiri benda yang jatuh itu.

"Aigo.. Sakit.." ucap ben.. ralat.. ucap orang itu mengusap kepala belakangnya yang sepertinya terbentur saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Seungri?!" ucap CL kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya CL menatap Seungri yang bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan karna bosan.." komentar Seungri.

"Memangnya dokter mengizinkanmu melakukannya? Bukannya kau masih belum pulih?" tanya CL pada Seungri.

"Dokter memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan ini.. Tapi aku bosan." ucap Seungri membela diri.

"Kembalilah keruanganmu dan jangan membuat suara gaduh seperti itu." ucap CL kembali ke kursinya.

"Hn.. Aku tau." jawab Seungri berjalan menuju ruangan tempat ia dirawat.

"Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum landing. Huf.. Aku harus tidur.." CL kembali kekursinya kemudian mencoba menutup matana agar bisa tertidur. Setelah 30 menit mencoba dan gagal Clpun pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya lelah dan tertidur sendiri. Saat tengah melamun, CL mendengar suara petikan gitar lembut diiringi suara bariton yang sangat dikenal CL tengah menyanyikan lagu You and I milik Bom. Penasaran, CLpun menghampiri asal suara itu. CLpun berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka agar tidak mengagetkan Seungri.

"Huff.. Bom nuuna akan membunuhku kalau dia tau aku bernyanyi dengan suara sejelek itu." ucap Seungri sambil memainkan beberapa kunci gitar.

"Kata siapa? Kenapa tidak tampil begitu saja besok?" tanya CL mengagetkan Seungri.

"Aigo! Kau mengangetkanku!" ucap Seungri memegang dadanya kaget.

"Maaf.. Kenapa tidak coba tanya pada papa untuk tampil menggunakan lagu itu berduaet dengan Bom unni besok?" tanya CL menghampiri Seungri dan duduk di kasur Seungri.

"Huh? Apa kau gila? Itu tidak perlukan.. Suaraku tidak cocok." jawab Seungri menolak.

"Oh ya?" tanya CL kemudian mengambil langkah seribu berlari menuju tempak duduk YG meninggalkan Seungri yang gak bisa banyak bergerak karna selang infus yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik Seungri begitu CL kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar.. Papa menyetujuinya dan bilang saat Bom unni menanyikan lagu itu dia akan berduet denganmu." terang CL menghampiri Seungri.

"APA?!" ucap Seungri kaget.

"Tenanglah.. Kalian menyanyian dengan cara acoustic." terang CL membuat Seungri sedikit lega karna dia tidak berlu menghafalkan gerakan tambahan.

"Huff.." Seungri kemudian kembali tenggelam dialam pikirannya.

"Tidak istirahat?" tanya CL.

"Akukan sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku tidak bisa tidur." ucap Seungri memetik gitarnya perlahan.

"Itu lagu yang mana?" tanya CL bingung dengan irama yang keluar dari gitar Seungri.

"Oh.. Ini aku karang sendiri. Hanya sekedar iseng." ucap Seungri.

"Nyanyikan lyricnya!" perintah CL dengan irama meminta.

"Aish.. Tidak mau." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Ayolah." pinta CL penasaran.

"Baiklah.. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun." ucap Seungri memohon.

"Aku berjanji." ucap CL.

Seungripun menyanyikan lyric lagu yang ia karang sambil memetik gitarnya. Begitu selesai Seungri menatap CL meminta pendapat.

"Apa lagu itu dinyanyikan acoustic?" tanya CL menilai.

"Tidak.. Aku sudah merubahnya.." ucap Seungri mengeluarkan iPodnya kemudian menghidupkan mp3.

"Aku suka lagunya.. Aku minta ya." ucap CL mengambil HP Seungri.

"?! Da.. Dari mana kau tau kalau aku juga menyimpan lagunya di HP?" tanya Seungri kaget tapi tidak mencoba mencegah CL karna selang infus yang akan menghalanginya dan akan berakibat menyakitkan jika tercabut secara paksa.

"Karna aku pernah melihatmu menggunakan headphone sambil memainkan lagu ini dengan gitarmu." jawab CL jujur.

"Owh.." Seungri hanya mengomentarinya asal

"Apa itu?" tanya CL memperhatikan Seungri yang asik dengan koleksi barunya.

"Oh.. Ini dari Yura... Acsessoris." jawab Seungri menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"NO WAY! Inikan edisi terbatas dan sudah tidak diproduksi lagi!" ucap CL kagum.

"Aku tau.. Dan jangan berikan tatapan itu karna aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu ataupun orang lain karna aku sudah berjanji denga Yura sebelumnya." ucap Seungri membuat CL memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh.. Menyebalkan." Clpun hilang rasa tertariknya terhadap koleksi baru Seungri.

"Hey.. Soal kejadian dipanggung tadi.." hanya dengan ucapan itu mengubah suasana disekitar Seungri dan CL.

"Lu.. Lupakan saja." ucap CL kemudian pergi dari kamar Seungri. Membuat Seungri merasa bersalah.

-Jepang, Tokyo dome-

Konser kali inipun berlangsung sukses. Sampai pada saat akan penutupan Seungri meminta waktu dan menunda lagu penutupan. Seungri muncul dari bawah panggung dengan keadaan duduk disebuah kursi sambil memangku gitarnya dengan wireless mic bertengger di telinganya.

"Kali ini.. Aku sedikit akan menyita waktu kalian.. Ada satu buah lagu yang ingin aku nyanyikan.. Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang special dihidupku. Aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama. Dia membuah hidupku bahagia, tapi aku malah membuat hidupnya berantakan.. Hahaha... Jadi langsung saja ya.." Seungripun mulai memetik gitarnya perlahan dengan irama You and I dari Park Bom.

"CL.. Bersiap naik keatas panggung!" ucap para staff sibuk.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini." ucap CL berusaha menolok sedangkan para staff mendong CL hingga muncul dipanggung.

Melihat hal itu, Seungripun bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri CL, memberikan gitarnya pada staff yang berdiri didekat panggung. Seungri menggandeng tangan CL menuju bangian tengah panggung. Menyanyikan lagu tersebut hingga bait terakhir yang kemudian. Saat selesai Seungri menatap CL dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tiba-tiba keduanya dikagetkan oleh layar LED yang memperlihatkan foto-foto masa kecil Seungri dan CL berduaan, kemudian terlihat beberapa orang menceritakan masal lalu Seungri dan CL. Hal ini cukup membuat kaget keduanya.

"Kau Seung yang itu?!" tanya CL kaget menatap Seungri yang juga gak kalah kaget setelah film pendek itu selesai. Dari film itu mereka berdua menangkap bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya sepasang kekasih sudah sejak kecil yang berawal dari sekedar tetangga hingga mereka pacaran dan terpisah saat CL harus pindah ke jepang sedangkan Seungri sibuk dengan dunianya dan mulai menjadi trainer di YG . Seungripun berlutut menghadap CL.

"Aku.. Kali ini tidak bercanda.. Chaerin-ah.. Aku mungkin selalu membuatmu kesal dan berakhir dengan kau memarahiku. Sejujurnya aku senang saat kau memarahiku.. Lalu kejadian dipanggung saat di korea.. Walaupun itu merupakan perintah dari pada staff tapi sejujurnya aku melakukan itu benar-benar atas keinginanku. Lalu. Aku melakukan ini bukan karna aku melihat film pendek tadi.. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu semenjak awal kita bertemu di entertainment. Jadi apa kau mau melanjutkan hubungan kita yang sempat kandas. Tapi aku berjanji bahwa kali ini tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita." ucap Seungri metapa CL serius.

"Aku memarahimu hanya supaya kau memperhatikanku. Dan kau sudah tau jawabanya Seungri-kun." ucap CL membalas ucapan Seungri dengan bahasa jepangnya yang fasih. Mengerti dengan ucapan CL, Seungripun memasangkan sebuah cincin berbentuk kelinci yang merupakan cincin pasangan dengan cincin panda yang selalu Seungri pakai. Selesai memasangkannya ke jari CL, Seungripun berdiri menghadap CL dan mencium bibir CL singkat kemudian memeluk CL erat membuat para fans menjerit bahagia.

Lagu terakhirpun seakan menjadi pelengkap saja. Semua fans masih terus meneriaki pasangan baru itu hingga mereka hilang di balik panggung.

"Jadi.. Pasangan baru kita ini.. Kapan dan dimana kita akan makan?" goda Taeyang saat mereka berada di ruang rias bersiap untuk kembali kehotel.

"Ah hyung.." Seungri yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Hahahahha.." tawa para anggota Ygpun pecah melihat pasangan baru yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah karna malu.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

-seminggu semenjak konser, anggota YG kembali ke aktivitas biasanya-

"Oppa.." panggil Yura saat Seungri tengah melintasi lorong kelas vokal bersama CL.

"Yura?" Seungri yang melihat Yura menghampirinya kemudian mengajaknya bicara di cafetaria sekolah. "Adaapa?" tanya Seungri saat mereka telah duduk di dalam cafetaria.

"Apa benar oppa dan CL berpacaran?" tanya Yura tidak menatap Seungri melainkan menatap minumannya lebih tepatnya tangan CL dan Seungri yang saling berpaut..

"Ahahahaha.. iya.." jawab Seungri senang.

"Pe.. Pertanyaan apa itu?" ucap CL memerah

"Lalu yang saat konser itu.." tanya Yura lagi.

"Itu aku lakukan memang atas dasar keinginanku." jawab Seungri serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yura lagi.

"Kenapa? Karna aku sayang padanya." ucap Seungri ringan.

"Apa oppa tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Yura tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu.. Tentu aku menyayangimu.. Kamu itukan sudah aku anggap adik." ucap Seungri ringan.

"Aku membencimu." ucap Yura pelan.

"Huh?" Seungri yang tidak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Yura hanya menatap Yura bingung.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" hardik Yura yang kemudian bermaksud menyiram CL dengan minumannya. Reflek Seungri menghalangi Yura dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang basah sedangkan Yura berlari pergi.

"Ah! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya CL kemudian mengelap pelan wajah dan baju Seungri yang basah akibat perbuatan Yura mengunakan saputangannya.

"Hanya basah sedikit." ucap Seungri polos.

"Sedikit bagaimana? Kamu ini benar-benar basah." ucap CL yang masih konsentrasi dengan kerah baju Seungri yang basah.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri kemudian mencium singkat bubir CL. "Kalau kamu disini tidak akan apa-apa." komentar Seungri senang.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Ayo kembali ke dorm dan ganti bajumu." ucap CL dengan wajah memerah menarik Seungri keluar dari cafetaria itu.

"Ok-ok, tuan putri." goda Seungri kemudian memanggil pergi dari tempat itu bersama CL.

"Tidak akan mengejarnya?" tanya CL saat sadar Seungri tidak mengejar Yura untuk meminta maaf seperti biasanya.

"Tidak.. Sudah saatnya dia menerima kenyataan." ucap Seungri pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan lemas seperti itu!" hardik CL.

"Baik-baik." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

-Ruang santai YG-

"OPPA!" panggil seorang gadis manis berlari menghampiri Seungri yang tengah menatap pemandangan diluar.

"Aigo!" Seungri yaqng kaget karna tiba-tiba dipeluk langsung terjatuh.

"Seungri aku..." CL yang melihat Seungri ambruk ditimpa seorang gadis manis hanya terdiam.

"Hallo Chaerin unni." sapa gadis itu bangkit.

"Ha.. Hanna... Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi.." ucap Seungri yang bangkit dibantu CL.

"Maaf maaf." ucap Hanna meminta maaf menyesal.

"Adaapa? Bukannya kamu ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Seungri menghampiri Hanna.

"Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya." ucap Hanna membungkuk.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Aku diterima Oppa..." ucap Hanna pelan.

"Sungguh? SUNGGUH?!" ucap Seungri gak percaya kalau adiknya diterima di Entertainment yang sama dengannya dan menjadi juniornya.

"Ya.. Terimakasih karna telah banyak membantuku oppa." ucap Hanna memeluk erat oppanya.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Seungri balas memeluk senang.

"Oppa, aku akan ke Gwangju malam ini untuk menemui eomma dan appa. Oppa ikut ya.. Oppa sudah lama tidak balik kerumah.. Eomma selalu menanyakanmu." ucap Hanna memohon.

"Baiklah.." ucap Seungri setuju.

"Unni ikut juga yuk." ajak Hanna menatap CL.

"Huh? Aku?" tanya CL bingung.

"Iyaa.. Unni banyak membantuku juga. Setidaknya aku harus membalas jasa-jasa unni." ucap Hanna.

"Tidak perlu.. Kamu sudah memberikan banyak hal." tolak CL.

"Memberikan data Seungri oppa tidak sebanding dengan perjuanganmu membantuku unni." ucap Hanna memohon.

"Dataku?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"CL unni menanyakan semua hal tentang oppa.. Jadi aku berikan data-data tentang oppa. Semuanya." ucap Hanna polos.

"Ha.. Hanna..." CL yang malu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey, siapkanlah barangmu yang mau kamu bawa pulang. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah 1 jam lagi okay?" ucap Seungri.

"Baik." ucap Hanna yang langsung berlari ke dormnya mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya pulang.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Seungri iseng menatap CL.

"Tidak ada." jawab CL kesal.

"Kamu demam?" tanya Seungri mengangkat wajah CL agar menatap lurus dirinya.

"Aku tidak dem.. A.. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya CL karna Seungri yang tengah mengukur suhu tubuh CL memastikan kalau CL memang tidak sakit dengan menempelkan keningnya kekening CL.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu.. Aku tau Hanna memberi data lengkapku padamu." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"A.. Apa?!" CL kaget mendengar pengakuan Seungri.

"Siapkan pakaianmu.. Kita akan balik lagi kesini besok. Aku tunggu dibawah 1 jam lagi." ucap Seungri meninggalkan CL setelah menciu pipi CL singkat.

"Oppa.. Lama sekali." gerutu Hanna yang telah menunggu Seungri di parkiran mobil selama 10 menit.

"Maaf-maaf." ucap Seungri seadanya. "Aku rasa kamu tidak bosan menungguku. Yakan? Bukannya kamu senang aku telat?" goda Seungri menatap lak-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu Sungha Jung." ucap Seungri menyebut nama panjang laki-laki itu.

"Hyung panggil aku Sungha saja.. Jangan nama panjang begitu." ucap Sungha segan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu finger-style?" goda Seungri lagi.

"Oppa..." Hanna yang melihat pacarnya dikerjai oleh oppanya mencoba menghentikannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu." ucap Seungri kemudian.

"Tetap saja." ucap Hanna menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf." ucap Seungri mencubit pipi adiknya. "Apa ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?" tanya Seungri pada CL yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tidak." jawab CL singkat.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Seungri semangat menghampiri mobilnya diikuti CL, Hanna, dan Sungha.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh tidak terasa karna diisi dengan candaan yang aneh sampai pembicaraan tentang musik.

"Kamu tidak beritahu Eomma kalau kita pulangkan?" tanya Seungri saat mereka berhenti sejenak tidak jauh dari depan rumah.

"Tidak... Lagipula jam segini Eomma dan Appa masih kerja.. paling dirumah tidak ada orang." jawab Hanna.

"Serius?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Iya.. Justru kalau lama-lama disini ntar Eomma dan appa keburu pulang." ucap Hanna menatap oppanya.

"Huff.. Melelahkan sekali hari ini.." ucap seorang ibu-ibu yang masuk bersama suaminya kesebuah rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Apa kliennya bertambah?" tanya sang suami pada istrinya.

"Iya.. Aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa saat mereka datang bergerombol begitu." ucap sang istri yang kemudian sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Hooo.. Eomma.. Malam ini mau masak apa?" tana seorang laki-laki menatap punggung ibunya.

"Hari ini ada..."

"Appa kapan kita jalan-jalan?" tanya seorang gadis menatap ayahnya yang tengah membolak balik koran pagi tadi.

"Hanna.. Selesaikan dulu se..."

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Seung hyun! Hanna!" ucap kedua orang tua itu kaget.

"Kapan kalian sampai?!" tanya sang ibu yang memeluk erat anak laki-lakinya.

"Belum lama ini Eomma.." jawab Seungri senang.

"Eomma, lihat Seung hyun oppa ngebawa pacarnya." ucap Hanna menarik tangan CL menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigo, Hanna..." Seungri yang mukanya memerah hanya menunduk.

"Se... Selamat malam tante." jawab CL kikuk.

"Cantiknya.." komentar sang ibu menggoda anak laki-lakinya.

"Lanjut bicaranya nanti saja. Ayo kita makan dulu." ajak sang ayah menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

"Oppa.. Kejadian diatas panggung itu sebenarnya memang udah diatur ya?" tanya Hanna mengingat kejadian di panggung YGFC.

"Sebenarnya kalau menurut skrip aku hanya mencium kening CL saja.. Tapi saat lagu sudah akan habis tiba-tiba staff yang mengatur jalannya konser mengubahnya menjadi.. ciuman itu.. Aku sempat ragu.. Takut dibenci CL tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Saat tengah berpikir apakah akan melakukannya atau tidak tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyorot kearahku dan aku pikir.. It's Show time.." terang Seungri malu.

"Ulala.. Tarnyata oppa bisa juga seperti itu." sindir Hanna.

-Ruang keluarga-

"Seung hyun.." panggil sang ibu yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Seungri melihat ibunya begitu juga ayahnya yang berpakaian rapi.

"Nenek dirawat dirumah sakit, appa dan eomma akan menjenguknya." komentar sang ayah.

"Ok.. Aku akan ganti bajuku." ucap Seungri yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah.. Besok kamukan harus kembali ke Seoul, jadi beristirahatlah." saran sang ibu menghentikan Seungri.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan keras kepala.. Pokoknya kamu tetap dirumah, jaga adikmu." ucap sang ayah mengacak pelan rambut Seungri kemudian keluar dari rumah diikuti istrinya.

"Beritahu Hanna dan Sungha kalau kami pergi ya." ucap sang ibu.

"Baik." jawab Seungri patuh.

"Loh, dimana Chaerin pacarmu?" tanya sang ayah yang tidak menemukan CL.

"Dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya." ucap Seungri menunjuk lantai atas.

"Baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu. Jangan jahili adikmu." ingat sang ayah.

"Hati-hati dijalan." ucap Seungri yang mengantar kedua orang tuanya sampai naik mobil.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Chaerin yang tengah berolahraga ringan diruang keluarga.

"Pergi menjenguk nenekku. Sepertinya penyakit nenek kambuh lagi." terang Seungri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja oppa?" tanya CL yang menangkat raut murung Seungri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hey, mau main kembang api?" tanya Seungri mengeluarkan beberapa kembang api dari dalam lemari kecil yang ada didekat pintu masuk.

"Boleh juga." CL yang setuju kemudian memutuskan memanggil Hanna dan Sungha untuk bergabung.

-10 menit kemudian-

"Hooo! Kembang api yang ini bisa berganti warna." ucap CL kagum.

"Biasanya kalau begitu gak bakalan tahan lama kembang apinya." komentar Seungri.

"Oppa.. Aku dan Sungha main disana saja yaaa..." ucap Hanna membawa beberapa kembang api agak menjauh dari tempat Seungri setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Seungri.

"Kalau kita bakar sekaligus apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya CL memegang 10 buha kembang api.

"Mau coba?" tanya Seungri yang sudah siap dengan pemantik api.

"Ya." Seungrpun menghampiri CL dan menyalakan kembang api detik itu juga keluar asap tebal yang membuat CL terbatuk.

"Aigo... Uhuk uhuk.. Perih.." komentar CL yang matanya terkena asap dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hati-hati." ucap Seungri yang melihat CL mendekatkan kembang api itu kearah dirinya sendiri karna matanya pedih, reflek Seungripun menahan tangan CL dan mengarahkan tangan CL berlawanan arah angin agar asapnya tidak mengenai mata CL.

"Terimakasih." ucap CL yang wajahnya memerah malu.

"Oppa... Aku dan Sungha duluan tidur ya." pamit Hanna yang kembang apinya sudah habis duluan.

"Iya.. Sungha ingat kamarmu ada di lantai 2 pojok kanan. Jangan sampai aku menemukanmu tidur dikamar adikku." ancam Seungri serius.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya hyung." komentar Sungha tersenyum kecut.

Begitu kembang api milik Seungri dan CL habis merekapun kembali kedalam rumah, Seungri yang gerah pamit kekamar mandi sedangkan CL melakukan olahraga ringan diruang keluarga. Selesai mandi Seungri menepati kata-katanya. Ia mengecek kamar tidur adiknya dan tidak menemukan Sungha disana. Selesai mengecek dia turun kelantai 1.

"Huff.. capeknya.." ucap CL yang baru saja selesai berolahraga ringan duduk menghadap sofa dan tertidur.

"Huff.." Seungri yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk kecil dikepalanya dan telah memakai piyamanya menghampiri CL. "?" Seungri yang melihat CL menempelkan keningnya kesofa, Seungripun melihat kesekeliling kebingungan. Seungri berniat menepuk pelan CL tapi ragu akan tindakannya malah bersimpuh dibelakang CL kemudian memutuskan untuk merangkak pelan dan mengintip mencari tau. Saat tau CL tertidur Seungri malah mundur dan kembali bersimpuh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Setelah sempat bingung akhirnya Seungri memutuskan untuk menggendong CL ala bridal style kekamar tamu yang dipakai CL yang berada dipojok kiri lantai 2.

-Besok paginya, kamar Seungri-

"Selamat pagi oppa." ucap CL yang berpakaian rapi membangunkan Seungri.

"?" Seungri yang kebingungan kemudian berguling kearah kanan dan membuka matanya sedikit, mencari tau siapa yang membangunkannya, kemudian Seungri merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta pelukan selamat pagi."

"Hahahahha..." CL hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu pacarnya itu. Karna pelukan yang diminta Seungri hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil CL, Seungripun kembali memejamkan matanya dan berguling kearah kiri.

"Oppa.. Ayo bangun." ucap CL lagi, Seungripun kembali berguling kearah kanan sambil merentangkan tangannya meminta pelukan selamat pagi.

"Hng..." Seungri yang tidak mendapatkan pelukan selamat paginyapun akhirnya melakukan peregangan ringan begitu juga dengan CL.

"Hey.. Ayolah bangun." ucap CL lagi.

"Baik-baik.." Seungri akhirnya berdiri dan tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan singkat dari CL membuatnya kaget.

"Cepatlah turun.. Sarapan sudah siap." ucap CL yang wajahnya memerah pergi keruang makan meninggalkan Seungri yang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Seungri yang duduk manis diruang makan menunggu CL membawakan sarapan pagi ini.

"Bread gratin." jawab CL

"Dimana Hanna dan Sungha?" tanya Seungri saat dirinya sudah berada diruang makan dan sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

"Mereka jalan-jalan, katanya ada yang mau Hanna beli." jawab CL kemudian membawa 2 buah piring berisikan sarapan mereka hari ini.

"Modus." ucap Seungri bosan.

"Biarkan saja mereka.." ucap CL yang menuangkan susu kegelas mini Seungri.

"Apa orang tuaku sudah pulang?" tanya Seungri pada CL ditengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Belum." jawab CL.

"Sebelum kembali ke Seoul apa ada yang mau kamu beli?" tanya Seungri saat mereka telah selesai sarapan dan bersiap menjemput Hanna dan Sungha.

"Tidak ada." jawab CL ringan.

"Berikan tanganmu." ucap Seungri pada CL.

"Adaapa?" tanya CL sambil memberikan tangannya.

"Hadiah kecil dariku." ucap Seungri memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada CL. "Pakai ya." ucap Seungri kemudian saat CL membuak kotak itu dan menemukan kalung kepala panda berbentuk gembok

"Ini.. Kalung pasangankan?" ucap CL menatap kalung itu.

"Iya.. Aku membelinya kemarin." ucap Seungri kemudian begitu ia selesai memakainkan kalung tersebut.

"Dimana pasangannya?" tanya CL kemudian.

"Ada padaku." ucap Seungri menunjukkan kalung berbentuk kunci dengan kepala kelinci melingkar dilehernya. "Berarti mulai sekarang hatimu udah aku kunci dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci ini." ucap Seungri tertawa.

"Kalau sudah tau jangan samapai menghilangkannya." ucap CL berpura-pura acuh membuat Seungri gemes.

-Sore, Seoul, YG dorm, ruang latihan-

"Seungri!"

"Hmm? Bambi nuuna?" Seungri menatap wanita yang menghampirinya dengan cemas itu. "Adaapa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Apa Yura bersamamu?" tanya Bambi mengguncang kasar tubuh Seungri.

"Tidak.. Aku baru saja kembali dari Gwangju." jawab Seungri bingung.

"Yura.. Dia belum pulang sejak kemarin..." ucap Bambi mulai menangis ketakutan.

"A.. APA?!" Seungri yang kaget teringat akan kejadian sebelum ia berangkat ke Gwangju untuk menemui orang tuanya. "Aku akan cari dia." ucap Seungri kemudian pergi meninggalkan anggota Big Bang lain disusul Bambi.

"Dimana Seungri?" tanya Bom yang datang bersama anggota 2NE1 lain.

"Baru aja dia pergi mencari Yura." jawab Daesung.

"Yura?" tanya CL.

"Iya.. Dia menghilang sejak kemarin." terang Taeyang.

"Adaapa CL? Kenapa kamu pucat begitu?" tanya Dara menatap CL yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Firasatku tidak enak unni." jawab CL jatuh terduduk sambil megang bandul kalungnya erat.

"Hey jangan begitu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap TOP memberi semangat.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Hari ini tidak ada apa-apakan? Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia dan bantu dia menemukan Yura." ajak Dara.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan kalian.. Tapi akuakan mencarinya duluan." ucap CL bangkit dan berlari keluar meninggalkan 7 orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Tunggu aku ikut!" ucap Minzy mengejar CL begitu juga dengan 6 orang lainnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?!" tana Sean yang melihat ketujuhnya berlari melewatinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mencari Seungri!" teriak GD sekedar lewat.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kalian malah dikejar para fans?!" ucap Sean mengejar ketujuhnya.

"Iya juga.." ucap GD baru menyadari hal itu.

"Begini saja.. Biar aku dan yang lain yang mencari dia.. Kalian disini saja." saran Sean kemudian menelfon seseorang.

"Terimakasih Sean hyung." ucap TOP.

"AH?! CL kamu mau kemana?!" teriak Bom yang melihat CL berlari menuju lantai dasar meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Anak itu!" Seanpun mengejar CL. "Kalian kembali ke ruang latihan!" perintah Sean tegas dan dipatuhi oleh yang lain.

"Hey.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jinu yang bertemu dengan CL didepan pintu masuk.

"Ada yang harus aku cari." menabrak Jinu dan berlari kejalan raya.

"JINU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN ANAK ITU?!" teriak Sean sat melihat Jinu yang malah melambaikan tangannya pada CL.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jinu polos.

"Dia kabur! Ayo bantu aku mengejar dia!" ucap Sean yang langsung menarik Jinu untuk ikut membantunya membawa CL kembali ke dorm.

-Seungri place-

"Hah... Kemana dia.." Seungri yang tengah menyamar sibuk mengawasi sekitarnya sambil berpura-pura memainkan telphone genggamnya. "Hari sudah gelap dan aku masih belum bisa menemukan dia.." Seungri yang mulai kebingungan memilih menghampiri pohon besar yang berada ditaman itu dan duduk dibawahnya sekedar beristirahat.

Seungri mencoba menenangkan dirinya sambil berpikir kemana Yura akan pergi saat dia marah padanya. Tetapi semua tempat kesukaan Yura sudah didatangi Seungri.

"Kemana lagi? Kemana dia akan lari? AH! Jangan-jangan!" teringat akan suatu tempat Seungri segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Tetapi karna terburu-buru Seungri tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya.

TIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

"Hey.." terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing ditelinga Seungri.

"Ch.. Chaerin! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Seungri panik menatap gadis yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Apaada yang terluka?" tanya Seungri panik karna CL yang tadi menariknya kencang menyebabkan dirinya menabrak tubuh CL membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Ya.. Aku terluka." ucap CL kesal sambil menangis.

"Yang mana yang sakit?! Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang." ajak Seungri menatap CL panik.

"Dokter tidak akan mampu menyembuhkannya." ucap CL membuat bingung Seungri.

"Kenapa dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Seungri polos.

"Karna yang sakit itu hatiku!" ucap CL kesal dan kali ini Seungri mengerti maksudnya.

"Maafkan aku ya.." ucap Seungri langsung memeluk CL berusaha menenangkan gadisnya.

"Untuk kali ini aku maafkan dengan syarat kau akan ikut denganku ketaman bermain besok!" ucap CL tajam.

"Tentu.. Apa saja akan aku lakukan." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Janji ya." ucap CL mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian bertautan dengan jari kelingking Seungri.

"Janji." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Lalu, oppa akan kemana sampai terburu-buru begitu?" tanya CL.

"Akh.. Celaka.. Aku kelupaan... Ayo ikut aku." ucap Seungri menarik tangan CL manaiki mobilnya kemudian tancap gas.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya CL bingung.

"Menemui Yura." ucap Seungri serius sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

Selang beberapa waktu merekapun memasuki suatu wilayah yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun akan berdiri. Ya.. Mengunjungi pemakaman disaat senja bukanlah gagasan yang baik ditambah dengan salju yang mulai turun agak deras menutupi jalanan.

"Kuburan?" taya CL memastikan.

"Ya.. Kamu mau tetap disini atau ikut aku mencari Yura?" tanya Seungri menatap CL begitu mesin mobilnya ia matikan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" ucap CL menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Hmph..."

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya CL kesal.

"Tidak ada.. Tunggu sebentar. Akan aku ambil payung dibagasi." ucap Seungri kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah payung transparan yang cukup besar. "Hanya ada satu payung. Apa kamu tetap mau ikut?" tanya Seungri menghampiri CL.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau cuma satu payung? Lagipula payung itukan besar." ucap CL keluar dari mobil Seungri dan agak menjaga jarak.

"Kalau kamu berdiri sejauh itu kamu bakalan basah." ucap Seungri menarik pundak CL dan merangkulnya kemudian mulai berjalan seakan Seungri sudah kenal daerah itu.

"Setelah itu buatkan aku coklat panas." perintah CL menggigil kedinginan.

"Tentu." ucap Seungri setuju.

"I.. Itu.. Itu apa?" tanya CL mengarahkan senter yang dipegang Seungri kearah sebuah kuburan. "KYAAAA!" ketakutan, CL langsung memeluk Seungri erat.

"Tenanglah.. Aku disini." ucap Seungri tenang sambil balas memeluk CL dengan sebelah tangannya karna sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk memegangi payung. Sebenarnya Seungri agak takut juga melihat gundukan disamping kuburan itu. Tapi ia yakin menghampiri kuburan yang benar. Maka ia putuskan untuk mendekati kuburan itu. "YURA?!" ucap Seungri kaget begitu dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis yang duduk disamping kuburan itu.

"Yu.. Yura?!" CLpun gak kalah kaget melihat gadis itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, kulitnya pucat, dan ia terlihat kurus.

"Mau apa kalian disini.. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" hardik Yura.

"Yura.. Jangan begini.. Ayo pulang." bujuk Seungri lembut.

"Aku gak mau! Pergi dari sini!" ucap Yura yang mendorong kuar Seungri membuat Seungri terjatuh selain karna dorongan Yura, Seungri terjatuh karna kakinya tertimbun salju menyebabkan keseimbangannya berkurang. Payung yang Seungri pegangpun terlepas dan jatuh didekat CL

"Oppa?! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya CL membantu Seungri berdiri.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku gak akan kemana-mana.. Aku akan disini bersama mama!" ucap Yura keras kepala.

"Tapi..." Seungri yang mendengar itu tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Yura.

*PLAK*

"JANGAN BODOH!" bentak CL tiba-tiba. "Apa kau pikir, Eommamu akan senang melihatmu begini?!" tanya CL berang.

"C.. Chaerin.." Seungri hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan CL.

"Bambi unni terus mencarimu padahal dia sedang sakit! Apa kau pikir eommamu senang melihat dirim menyiksa orang lain?!" hardik CL benar-benar marah besar.

"Kau tau apa?!" hardik Yura balik.

"Dengarkan aku bocah ingusan! Jangan pernah membuang kasih sayang yang diberikan orang lain padamu!" hardik CL kemudian mendorong Yura hingga menabrak Seungri yang kemudian dengan ligat, Seungri menggendong Yura yang hanya terdiam sambil menangis pelan. Sedangkan CL memungut payung yang berada didekatnya dan memayungi Seungri.

"Oppa.. Apa tidak apa-apa aku menjadi manja pada Eomma dan oppa?" bisik Yura.

"Tentu." jawab Seungri senang.

"Terimakasih." ucap Yura senang.

"Kamu hebat." ucap Seungri saat mereka berjalan menghampiri mobil Seungri.

"He.. Hebat?" tanya CL yang mukanya telah berubah merah.

"Ya.. Kamu hebat.." ucap Seungri tersenyum lembut.

"Dasar aneh! Jangan lupa kamu harus ikut bersamaku ketaman bermain besok!" ingat CL.

"Tentu." jawab Seungri ringan kemudian mulai konsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kalian dari mana huh?! Kalian menghilang jam 2 siang dan baru muncul lagi dihadapanku jam 6 malam!" hardik lelaki berbadan tegap itu menatap tajam 2 orang yang ada dihadapannya setelah kabur entah kemana.

"Maafkan aku appa... Ini semua salahku.. CL tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." ucap Seungri memohon maaf.

"Tidak ada hubungannya bagaimana? Diakan ikut bersamamu." hardik Hyunsuk.

"Appa.. Jangan marah-marah begini." ucap CL membujuk.

"Hah.. Ingat kalian ini artis. Sulit kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian." ucap Hyunsuk kesal.

"Kami mengerti.. Kami tidak akan mengulangina lagi." ucap CL patuh.

"Baguslah. Kembalilah ke dorm kalian." ucap Hyunsuk kelkah memarahi 2 manusia itu.

"Tapi.. Appa.. ada satu permintaan.." ucap CL membuat bingung Hyunsuk, sedangkan Seungri berdoa supaya CL tidak meminta libur untuk ketaman bermain.. Hey! Itu akan membuat Hyunsuk mengamuk sejadi-jadinya bukan?

"Apa?" tanya Hyunsuk penasaran.

"Besok aku dan Seungri oppa boleh bermain ditaman bermain ya." ucap CL santai.

"Taman bermain? Besok?! Kamu lupa atau apa? Besok itu hari libur dan taman bermain akan penuh sesak." ucap Hyunsuk menolak.

"Akukan gak bilang kalau kami akan ketaman bermain yang ada disini." ucap CL tersenyum.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyunsuk penasaran.

"Taman bermain di Jepang.." ucap CL.

"Jepang? Taman bermain itu tutup besok karna suatu halkan?" ucap Hyunsuk lagi.

"Ya. Dan hal itu dikarnakan pemilik taman bermain akan berlibur dengan keluarganya disana. Aku rasa pamanku tidak akan marah kalau kita kesana." ucap CL lagi.

"Kita?" tanya Hyunsuk makin kesal.

"Ya.. Kami butuh hiburan appa... Aku yakin semua akan setuju. Appa dan keluarga boleh ikut." ucap CL lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Besok Se7en ada concert, Gummy akan terbang ke Paris untuk concert, dan PSY akan concert di Amerika." ucap Hyunsuk mengecek jadwal keluarganya.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti." ucap CL yang putus asa dan menyerah.

"Tapi aku hanya akan mengizinkan Big Bang dan 2NE1. Bagaimana?" tanya Hyunsuk.

"Sungguh?!" ucap CL senang.

"Ya. Kalian berangkat nanti malam dan kembali 2 hari lagi. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyunsuk.

"KYAAAA! APPAA! I LOVE U FULL!" jerit CL memeluk Hyunsuk senang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tiketnya?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Ini.. Aku mendapatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kebetulan sekali bukan.. Dan jumlahnya ada 12." ucap Hyunsuk mengeluarkan tiet pesawat yang didapatkannya dari temannya yang memiliki perusahaan pesawat.

"12?" tanya Seungri memastikan.

"He.. Hey... Lebih baik sekarang kalian kemas barang-barang kalian atau kalian akan terlambat." ucap Hyunsuk sambil melepas pelukan CL.

"Baik." ucap CL patuh kemudian berlari keluar diikuti Seungri yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Seungri." panggil Hyunsuk tepat saat Seungri akan keluar.

"Ya?"

"Ajaklah Hanna dan Sungha. Mereka butuh liburan juga." saran Hyunsuk tersenyum ringan.

"Baik.. Terimakasih appa." ucap Seungri membungkuk berterimakasih.

-parkiran-

"Kita masih punya 1 tiket berlebih." ucap Seungri memegang tiket terakhir.

"Mau ajak siapa?" tanya GD.

"Kita masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum berangkat." ucap TOP menatap layar jamnya

"Aku tau." ucap CL cepat.

"Siapa?" tanya Taeyang.

"Sekarang naik saja dulu oppa.. Nanti oppa akan tau sendiri." ucap CL tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ini..." Seungri menatap rumah yang ada dihadapannya begitu mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti.

"Ayo ayo.. Nanti kita terlambat." ucap CL kemudian turun dari mobil menarik tangan Seungri untuk ikut masuk kerumah itu bersamanya.

"Seung-chan?" ucap Bambi begitu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Seungri berdiri didepan pintu bersama CL.

"Unni... Aku ada permintaan.. Mungkin agak gila tapi... Boleh tidak kami mengajak Yura bermain ketaman bermain." ucap CL

"Taman bermain? Inikan sudah malam." ucap Bambi bingung.

"Aa.. Bukan taman bermain yang ada disini.. Tapi taman bermain yang ada di Jepang." terang CL lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan.. Bagaimana kalau kalian tanya saja pada Yura langsung?" saran Bambi.

"Tentu." ucap CL kemudian masuk kerumah itu bersama Seungri.

"Dia ada dikamarnya. Masuk saja." ucap Bambi menatap CL sambil menunjukkan arah kamar Yura.

"Terimakasih." ucap CL kemudian berlari kecil kelantai 2 menuju arah yang diberitahunkan oleh Bambi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri saat tinggal berdua saja dengan Bambi.

"Ya. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ucap Bambi serius.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan pada Yura hingga dia berubah begitu?" tanya Bambi menatap serius Seungri.

"Berubah?"

"Ya.. Dia.. Menjadi manja padaku." ucap Bambi tersenyum senang.

"Oh.. Itu semua berkat Chaerin. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." terang Seungri.

"Seungri!" teriak CL dari arah tangga. Membuat Seungri terlonjak kaget.

"A.. Adaapa?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Ayo pergi.. Pesawatnya akan segera berangkat kurang dari 40 menit!" ucap CL membuat Seungri ikut panik.

"Bagaimana dengan Yura?" tanya Seungri menghampiri CL.

"Aku disini." ucap Yura yang berpakaian rapi dengan koper cukup besar disampingnya yang tengah berdiri di samping CL.

"Ayo cepat!" hardik CL menarik tangan Seungri dan Yura sedangkan sebelah tangan Seungri mengakat koper Yura.

"Eomma.. Aku pergi." ucap Yura dengan nada panik.

"Kami pergi dulu!" pamit CL berlari kencang.

"Untung saja.." ucap Bom saat mereka tengah duduk santai menikmati coklat hangat.

"Hah.. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berlari seperti tadi lagi." gerutu GD kesal.

"Untung kita datang tepat sebelum pesawat take off." ucap Daesung lega.

"Sudahlah.. Setidaknya kita sempatkan." hibur Taeyang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan Yura?" tanya Dara perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Yura sambil memainkan leptopnya.

"Dimana Seungri?" tanya TOP menyadari Seungri yang menghilang.

"Adaapa?" tanya Seungri mengagetkan TOP dan yang lainnya.

"AISH! YA! Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu!" hardik TOP.

"Maaf." ucap Seungri yang kemudian duduk dikursinya dan kembali menatap layar leptopnya seperti sebelum ia menghilang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya GD penasaran kemudian menghampiri Seungri. "Dasar pengusaha sibuk." komentar GD pelan.

"Wajarkan. Mengingat akan ada penilaian untuk sekolah miliknya. Tentu dia berusaha membuat semuanya sempurna." komentara CL sambil menggambar di buku skets kesayangannya.

"Buku skets baru lagi?" tanya Minzy menyadari buku skets CL yang berbeda dengan buku yang biasa.

"Itu hadiah dari Seungri saat kita menang Mcount Down bulan lalukan?" ucap Bom memperhatikan cover buku sktes Seungri.

"Huh.. Lagaknya saja yang bilang kalau buku itu akan dia bakar. Nyatanya kamu simpan." ucap Dara menjitak kepala CL.

"Bi.. Biar saja." ucap CL kesal.

"Jangan bertengkar.. Berisik tau." ucap GD kesal sambil menjitak kepala CL pelan.

"Sudahlah... Lebih baik tidur.. Perjalanan kita masih lama." saran Taeyang dipatuhi semuanya.

Begitu mereka mendarat di Tokyo mereka beristirahat dan menyiapkan tenaga untuk acara jalan-jalan mereka di Tokyo Disneyland. Seungri masih menikmati acara menatap layar leptopnya seperti sebelum mereka mendarat. Besoknya dengan pakaian santai 11 artis ditambah seorang bocah yang ayahnya pengusaha terkenal itu berangkat menuju Tokyo Disneyland. Mereka menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka mengelilingi daerah taman bermain itu. Sampai pada malam hari saat mereka tengah menikmati acara makan malam di sebuah restoran ramen yang direkomendasikan oleh Seungri, semuanya tengah bercanda hingga...

"Itu kalung dari siapa?" tanya TOP memperhatikan kalung yang melingkar dileher CL.

"Panda? Apa seleramu telah berubah?" tanya GD penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan dari Seungri?" tebak Bom benar.

"Ka.. Kata siapa?!" tolak CL.

"Benar juga. Bukannya kamu bilang kamu hanya akan berpura-pura menerima Seungri kalau sewaktu saat dia menembakmu." ucap Daesung ingat akan ucapan CL sebulan sebelum mereka mengadakan YG concert.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah cukup mempermainkan dia." ucap Taeyang kemudian.

"Mempermainkan?" tanya Seungri pucat.

"Ya.. CL hanya bermain-main denganmu.. Bukannya kamu sudah tau akan hal itu?" tanya GD lagi.

"Jadi yang sewaktu concert itu cuma pura-pura?" tanya Minzy bingung.

"Ya.. Begitulah.. Cuma permainan." jawab TOP mengangguk ringan.

"Yaa... Kamu kejam sekali mempermainkan Seungri!" ucap Dara bercanda.

"YAAA! KAU! Jadi selama ini kau berniat menyakiti hati Seungri oppa?!" hardik Hanna berang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Daesung saat melihat Seungri berdiri.

"Ke toilet." ucap Seungri kemudian berjalan pelan hingga menghilang didekat kasir.

"Tenanglah Hanna.. Aku yakin Seungri sudah tau tentang ini." ucap Minzy ringan.

"Dia pulang duluan.. Katanya ada urusan." ucap TOP membaca sms yang masuk ke Hpnya dengan nama pengirim Seungri.

"Ke.. Keterlaluan!" ucap Hanna yang bangkit dari kursinya lalu menampar keras CL. "Oppa.. Oppa tidak akan pernah bercanda dalam menyatakan perasaannya! Apa kau menganggap ini lucu?!" hardik Hanna kesal.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sungha melihat Hanna bangkit pergi.

"Aku akan mengejar oppa." ucap Hanna yang sebenarnya melihat oppanya keluar dari restoran dengan alasan ke toilet.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bon makan?" tanya Daesung lagi.

"Kalian manusia-manusia gak tau diri tenang saja.. Oppaku sudah membayar semuanya." ucap Hanna kasar.

"Hanna.. Maafkan dia.." ucap Sungha kemudian mengejar Hanna.

"Adaapa?" tanya Yura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

"Huh.. Ada sedikit masalah.. Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel ya." ucap Bom berusaha tenang.

"Dimana Seungri oppa?" tanya Yura lagi.

"Dia ada urusan mendadak paling sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke hotel." ucap Dara.

"Kalian kembalilah ke hotel.. Kami berempat akan mencoba mencari Seungri.. Jangan sampai Yura tau masalah ini." bisik Daesung pada Minzy yang dijawab anggukan ringan oleh Minzy.

"Tapi aku belum mau kembali.. Ada yang ingin aku beli." ucap Yura lagi.

"Kamu mau beli apa?" tanya Minzy lagi.

"Hadiah untuk Seungri oppa.. Hari ini dia berulang tahun." ucap Yura riang. "Karna terburu-buru hadiah yang sudah aku persiapkan untuknya malah tertinggal dikamar." ucap Yura mengingat.

"Kalau begitu ayo.. Akan kami temani." ucap CL kemudian. Membuat kaget semuanya.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Bom memastikan.

"Ya." ucap CL yakin.

"Baiklah.. Kami berempat ada urusan sebentar.. Kami permisi dulu." pamit GD mengambil jaketnya.

"Kamu ingin membeli apa?" tanya Dara saat mereka memasuki sebuah toko.

"Ini." ucap Yura yang mengambil beberapa pasang sepatu nike keluaran terbaru yang merupakan edisi terbatas. Harganyapun bukan main-main.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memilih ini untuk Seungri." ucap Bom mengambil jam tangan ekspedition terbaru.

"Aku rasa dia lucu kalau memakai ini." ucap Dara memilih jaket terbaru.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja." ucap Minzy mengambil gelang dengan hiasan panda.

"Kamu akan memilih apa?" tanya Bom menatap CL.

"Aku rasa kamu sudah memberinya kejutan." sindir Dara.

"Boneka Rilakkuma?" tanya Minzy melihat benda yang dipilih CL.

"Hallo?" jawab Bom menerima panggilan dari TOP. "Benarkah? Syukurlah.. Dimana dia sekarang? Ok.. Kami akan kesana." ucap Bom menyudahi panggilan itu.

"Adaapa?" tanya Dara hati-hati.

"Mereka menemukan Seungri." ucap Bom tersenyum.

"Dimana?!" ucap CL cepat.

"Tenanglah. Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Bom menatap keempatnya yang hadiahya baru saja selesai dibungkus rapi.

"Ayo." ajak Dara kemudian.

"Kemana?" tanya Yura bingung.

"Ketempat Seungri." ucap Bom terseyum.

"Ok." ucap Yura patuh.

"Disini?" tanya CL memastikan saat mereka sampai disebuah taman.

"Ah! Disana!" ucap Minzy menunjuk Daesung yang tengah sibuk melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu. Dia baru saja akan mulai." ucap GD.

"Mulai?" tanya Yura bingung.

Pertanyaan Yura terjawab begitu Seungri mulai bernyanyi dengan suara yang tenang diiringi permainan gitar dari Seungri dan seorang gadis manis disebelahnya.

"Itu.. YUI?!" ucap Bom menyadari siapa gadis yang bernyanyi bersama Seungri.

"Ya." ucap Taeyang menikmati.

"Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah datang kesini.. Saat ini.. Pria tampan yang berada disebelahku sedang berulang tahun.. Jadi.." tiba-tiba YUI menyanyikan salah satu lagunya. 'Happy Birthday'. Seungri hanya tersenyum malu.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian semua." ucap YUI dan Seungri begitu acara selesai.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku." ucap Seungri menyalami tangan YUI.

"Bukan masalah besar." ucap YUI tersenyum. "Lagipula ini ulang tahunmu." ucap YUI kemudian mengucapkan selamat pada Seungri.

"Terimakasih." ucap Seungri senang.

"Daijoubuka?" tanya YUI melihat raut wajah Seungri yang berubah sedih.

"Daijoubu.. Arigatou nee.." ucap Seungri tersenyum detik berikutnya air mata Seungri mengalir.

"Ah?! Baka!" ucap YUI kesal mengetahui Seungri berbohong.

"Gomen." ucap Seungri yang langsung dipeluk oleh YUI.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?" tanya YUI perhatian.

"Ya.." jawab Seungri jujur.

"Mau kerumahku? Aku dan yang lain mengadakan pesta BBQ." ucap YUI menatap jam tangannya.

"Seungri! AIGO?! Kau kenapa?!" ucap GD panik menatap Seungri yang masih menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Seungri mengangguk pelan.

"Ini hadiah untumu." ucap TOP memberikan hadiahnya begitu juga yang lainnya.

"AIGO!" Seungri yang dihujani hadiah begitu tentu tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa ya." ucap YUI menatap teman-teman Seungri.

"Tidak.. Aku bisa..." ucap Seungri begitu menangkap lirikan mata tidak suka dari CL.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya GD penasaran.

"Aku.. Ada janji dengan YUI.. Kalian duluan saja.. Aku akan pulang telat." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan kado sebanyak itu?" tanya CL kemudian.

"Oh.. Tenang saja.. Aku membawa mobil." ucap YUI menunjuk mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Oppa." panggil Yura membuat Seungri menatap gadis itu berusaha merubah wajah sedihnya.

"Ya?" tanya Seungri pelan.

"Happy birthday." ucap Yura mencium pipi Seungri yang berlutut.

"Terima kasih.. Kamu pulanglah ke hotel ya.. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Baiklah.. Apa oppa berencana pergi bersama CL unni?" tanya Yura polos membuat Seungri memucat teringat akan hal yang baru saja terjadi di restoran.

"Tidak.. Aku akan pergi bersama YUI." ucap Seungri jujur.

"Baiklah." ucap Yura yang mengerti.

"Jangan lama-lama." ucap Taeyang perhatian.

"Akan aku usahakan." ucap Seungri mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ucap CL tiba-tiba.

"Aa.. Kalian duluan saja." ucap Seungri kemudian.

"Begini.. Tentang.." CL yang baru saja memulai pembicaraannya begitu semua orang pergi dihentikan oleh Seungri.

"Oh.. Soal bercandaan itu.. Aku benar-benar kaget saat itu. Hahahahaha." tawa Seungri mengingat kejadian direstoran tadi. "Terimakasih sudah merancang jebakan jauh-jauh hari sebelum ulang tahunku." ucap Seungri tulus.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu.." tolak CL.

"Sudah.. Aku tidak akan masuk jebakanmu lagi." ucap Seungri tertawa lepas. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Boleh aku minta kalungmu itu? Itu sebenarnya kaluang warisan keluarga." ucap Seungri menunjuk kalung yang dipakai CL.

"Dengarkan aku." ucap CL.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak marah.. Aku sebenarnya menyukai YUI.. Dia jauh lebih manis. Hahahahaha." terang Seungri.

"Apa?!" ucap CL mulai kesal.

"Maaf... Aku buru-buru.. Maaf ya.." ucap Seungri kemudian menarik kalung yang dipakai CL menyebabkan pengaitnya lepas. " Aku duluan. Terima kasih atas jebakannya!" ucap Seungri berlari menghampiri YUI yang telah menunggunya.

"Hey.. Aku ada project.. Apa kamu mau membantu?" tanya Seungri saat menghampiri YUI.

"Project apa?" tanya YUI lagi.

"Aku ingin berduet denganmu.. Mau?" tanya Seungri kemudian.

"Tentu saja." ucap YUI tersenyu senang. "A.. Ano..." tiba-tiba YUI mencium pipi Seungri.

"Nande?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"A.. Aishiteru!" ucap YUI malu.

"Aishiteru." ucap Seungri memeluk YUI senang kemudian memakainkan kalung yang tadi diambilnya dari CL ke leher YUI.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Merekapun berpisah didepan air mancur yang dulu merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama kali Seungri dan CL. Membiarkan tempat itu menjadi saksi dari kajadian menyakitkan seperti dulu. Keadaan tidak membaik. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu CL mulai bersikap dingin pada Seungri sejak kejadian di Jepang sedangkan Seungri hanya mengikuti permainan dari CL. Sedangkan YUI sudah kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu karna dia ada konser di Tokyo. Pada suatu hari Hyunsuk memanggil anggota Big Bang dan 2NE1 diruang latihan.

"Baiklah.. Semua sudah disini." ucap Hyunsuk saat dirinya duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Minzy kemudian.

"Seungri.." panggil Hyunsuk memanggil Seungri membuat Seungri kaget.

"Ya?" tanya Seungri takut.

"Kamu mendapatkan tawaran kerja di jepang selama 1 tahun.. Dan aku rasa, disaat kamu tidak ada jadwal kamu boleh mengunjunginya." ucap Hyunsuk menatap Seungri serius.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?" tanya GD.

"Banyak.. Ada beberapa tawaran kerja untuknya." ucap Hyunsuk mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa contrak untuk Seungri.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Bom menata kagum kumpulan kontrak itu.

"Orang-orang tertarik akan dirinya." jawab Hyunsuk singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan konser kami?" tanya Daesung kemudian.

"Dia akan ada saat konser.. Hanya saja dia tidak akan tinggal bersama kalian selama beberapa tahun kedepan karna kontraknya." jawab Hyunsuk.

"Beberapa tahun? Bukannya hanya satu tahun?!" ucap CL tiba-tiba.

"Kalau Seungri menanda tangani semuanya.. Maka setelah Jepang.. Masih ada tempat-tempat lainnya." ucap Hyunsuk kemudian.

"Kau mengalahkan ketenaran TOP." puji Jinu.

"Lalu juga ada tawaran main film untukmu." ucap Hyunsuk kemudian.

"WOW.." ucap Daesung kagum.

"Tawaran yang tidak ada habisnya." ucap Dara kagum.

"Kalau kamu setuju. Kamu tinggal menanda tangani kontrak ini." ucap Hyunsuk memberikan pulpen pada Seungri. Dengan yakin Seungri mengambil pulpen itu dan menandatangani semua kontrak setelah ia membacanya.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu.. Tadi appa bilang.. Oppa boleh mengunjungi seseorang?" tanya Minzy mengingat ucapan Hyunsuk sebelumnya.

"Ya." jawab Hyunsuk.

"Siapa?' tanya CL cepat.

"YUI." ucap Seungri singkat.

"Wow.. Jadi kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manis itu?" tanya Taeyang kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apakan? Toh aku juga tidak punya pacar." ucap Seungri tertawa.

"Kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Daesung bingung.

"Aa.. Saat akan pergi BBQ. Sebenarnya sebelum itu aku juga sudah menyimpan perasaan padanya." jawab Seungri senang.

"Kau ini." TOP dan GD langsung menyerang Seungri dengan getokan menyakitkan tapi hanyalah bercanda.

"Sudah-sudah.. Seungri, selama disana aku harapkau tidak melanggar aturan dari managermu." ucap Hyunsuk memperingatkan.

"Tentu." ucap Seungri patuh.

"Kamu berangkat 2 hari lagi." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Baik." ucap Seungri patuh tapi dengan nada santai.

"Lalu.. Sejauh ini album solomu bersama YUI.." nada bicara Hyunsuk kembali tegas membuat Seungri takut. "Aku suka hasilnya." ucap Hyunsuk kemudian menunjukkan grafik pembelian kaset Seungri dan YUI yang terus merangkak naik.

"Syukurlah." ucap Seungri bernafas lega.

"Kembalilah berlatih." perintah Hyunsuk.

"Ok." jawab semuanya.

"Jadi gitar yang waktu itu hadiah dari YUI?" tanya GD saat mereka istirahat.

"Ya.. Sebenarnya semua gitarku merupakan pemberiannya." ucap Seungri jujur.

"Lalu ulang tahun kemarin kau dapat apa dari YUI?" tanya GD lagi.

"Dapat dirinya dan gitarnya." ucap Seungri polos.

"Dasar anak polos." komentar TOP tertawa.

"Akukan memang polos." ucap Seungri tersenyum imut-imut.

"GAH! Menjijikkan!" gerutu Daesung bercanda.

"Hahahahaha.. Kami akan merindukanmu." ucap GD tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kan kalau kangen aku bisa hubungi aku via apapun." jawab Seungri polos.

"Kami rindu ceplas-ceplosmu." ucap TOP gemas.

"Seungri, ada tamu untukmu." ucap Jinu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang latihan.

"Hallo." sapa gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Y.. YUI?!" ucap Seungri kaget.

"-san." ucap YUI kemudian menjitak kepala Seungri.

"Heee? Kenapa harus pakai embel-embel itu.. Toh kitakan pacaran." komentar Seungri.

"Pacaran atau tidak aku tetap lebih tua darimu." ucap YUI serius.

"Maaf." ucap Seungri menyesal.

"Hahahahaha.. Hanya bercanda." ucap YUI kemudian.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Seungri merangkul YUI.

"Aku sengaja datang kesini." ucap YUI kemudian. "Aku dengar kabar kalau kamu akan ke Jepang.. Jadi.. berhubung aku ada urusan disini jadinya aku berpikir untuk ke Jepang bersamamu." terang YUI.

"Menginap dimana?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Di hotel XXX." jawab YUI.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Seungri sekedar basa-basi.

"Sudah.. Dan aku tau kamu belum.. Nih." ucap YUI menyerahkan sekotak pizza.

"WOW.. Terima kasih YUI." ucap TOP senang.

"Ikut aku." ucap Seungri menarik tangan YUI keluar dari ruangan menuju dormnya.

"Adaapa?" tanya YUI penasaran.

"Kamu pasti memainkan gitarmu terlalu lama." ucap Seungri yang manatap jari YUI serta pergelangan tangan YUI.

"Bukan masalah. Sudah biasa." ucap YUI lagi.

"Hah.. Tunggu sebentar." ucap Seungri kemudian masuk kekamarnya dan kembali dengan kotak putih bertuliskan P3K.

"Hahahaha.." YUI hanya tertawa saat Seungri tengah serius merawat tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab YUI kemudian.

"Aku dengar kamu sempat sakit.. Sakit apa?" tanya Seungri begitu ia selesai merawat YUI.

"Hanya demam." jawab YUI cepat.

"Jangan berbohong begitu padaku." ucap Seungri lemas. "Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Seungri sedih.

"Hanya kambuh sedikit." ucap YUI jujur.

"Jagalah kesehatan tubuhmu." pinta Seungri.

"Baik-baik." ucap YUI patuh.

"Nanti malam ada acara?" tanya Seungri menatap YUI.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya YUI penasaran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Seungri asal.

"Ayolah, jangan membuat aku penasaran begini." ucap YUI kesal.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa keluar karna ada latihan." ucap Seungri malah membuat bingung YUI.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kamu bisa menemaniku berlatih?" tanya Seungri. "Tapi kalau kamu lelah, tidak usah.. Lebih baik kamu istirahat di hotelmu." ucap Seungri cepat.

"Kita lihat nanti saja." ucap YUI kemudian.

"Baiklah. Oh iya.. Aku ada ide untuk lagu baruku.. Mau coba dengar?" tanya Seungri.

"Tentu." ucap YUI setuju.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Seungri pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil MP3 playernya.

"Kamu masih meminum jus brokoli?" tanya YUI menatap kotak jus brokoli yang berada diatas meja yang tampaknya sudah tandas.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Seungri dari dalam kamarnya, masih berusaha menemukan MP3 playernya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa tidak ada efeknya?" tanya YUI sadis.

"Tidak.. Ada... Efek?" ucap Seungri berlari menghampiri YUI dengan sepasang puppy eyes.

"Aaa.. Seung-chan.." ucap YUI yang bersweat drop ria menatap pacarnya.

"Apa benar tidak ada efek? Apa semakin parah?" tanya Seungri masih dengan puppy eyesnya. "Coba tatap mataku baik-baik." ucap Seungri mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hooo... My cute panda!" seru YUI mencubit kedua pipi Seungri lembut.

"Heeee... YUI-chan... Bukan itu maksudku." ucap Seungri cemberut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.." ucap YUI tiba-tiba.

"Apa kamu membenciku?" tanya Seungri yang matanya sudah kembali normal.

"Bukan.. Karna seperti apapun kamu, kamu tetap laki-laki imut yang aku cintai." ucap YUI yang kemdian menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya karna malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Pffftt.." Seungri hanya menahan tawanya melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Kemudian Seungri teringat akan benda yang ia cari, dengan cepat Seungri menghidupkan MP3 playernya dan mencari lagu yang sempat direkamnya kemudian memakaikan headsetnya pada YUI membuat YUI kaget mendengar alunan musik yang lembut. "Bagaimana?" tanya Seungri begitu YUI melepas headsetnya.

"Aku suka.." jawab YUI sambil tersenyum. "Jadi apa judulnya?" tanya YUI lagi.

"Belum putuskan." ucap Seungri kemudian.

"Belum?" tanya YUI bingung.

"Yep.." jawab Seungri mengangguk.

"Akan aku bantu memikirkannya." ucap YUI tersenyum.

"Huh.. Tidak usah repot-repot begitu." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa hari dan akan aku temukan judulnya." ucap YUI optimis.

"Ok.. Tapi jangan terlalu keras berpikir." saran Seungri.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu." ucap YUI pamit.

"Kemana?" tanya Seungri mengantar YUI kedepan lift.

"Berlatih distudio bawah." jawab YUI polos.

"Rekaman?" tanya Seungri memastikan.

"Ya.. Aku akan merekam ulang lagu yang lama bersama BOM-senpai." jawab YUI.

"Baiklah.. Semangat ya." ucap Seungri saat pintu lift tertutup.

"SEUNGRI! SEGERA KEMBALI KERUANG LATIHAN ATAU AKU BUNUH KAU!" hardik GD begitu Seungri menekan tombol answer di hpnya.

"Baik.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Seungri panik dan segera berlari keruang latihan menggunakan tangga darurat.

Sesuai dengan janji YUI pada Seungri, ia datang menemani Seungri berlari koreo baru yang ia buat untuk lagu yang belum mau ia beritahukan pada YUI. Seungripun meminta YUI membantunya berlatih sebagai pemeran wanita di lagu itu.

"Ti.. Tidak mau." tolak YUI yang sedang asik memetik gitar Seungri.

"Ayolah.. Ya ya ya... Bantu aku.." ucap Seungri kembali mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Hah.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menginjak kakimu." ucap YUI bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tantu." jawab Seungri yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ataupun YUI ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kamu darimana?" tanya Bom melihat CL yang baru saja pulang.

"Aku pergi menemui teman-temanku di cafe sebrang jalan. Kenapa?" tanya CL menghampiri dapur mencari sesuatu yang hangat.

"Bukannya kamu dari cafe? Kenapa malah mencari sesuatu yang hangat?" tanya Dara yang mengetahui apa yang dicari CL.

"Aku tidak puas hanya meminum secangkir milk tea." ucap CL sambil membuat coklat hangat kesukaannya.

"Hoo.. Baiklah." jawab Dara membiarkan CL.

"Unni.. Buatkan untukku juga." pinta Minzy yang berdiri dibelakang meja bar.

"Tidak mau." ucap CL menatap Monzy bosan.

"Heee... Dasar pelit." gerutu Minzy pergi kekamarnya.

"Hey.. Buatkan saja untukmu." ucap Bom yang tengah asik memakan jagungnya.

"Berhentilah makan jagung unni..." komentar balik CL menatap unninya yang cinta jagung itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Bom gak mau berhenti.

"Nanti gemuk." ucap CL sadis.

"Kamu ini kenapa? Kalau kesal jangan limpahkan keorang lain." ucap Bom yang dapat membaca perasaan CL yang tengah kacau itu.

"Jangan sok tau." ucap CL yang tengah sibuk dengan coklat hangatnya.

"Tidak tau apanya? Kamu saja berbohong pada kami mengatakan kalau kamu pergi ke cafe padahal kamu mengintip mereka berduakan." ucap Bom tepat sasaran.

"Ja.. Jangan bertengkar begini." ucap Dara yang merasakan aura aneh dari maknae dan unninya.

"Salahmu mempermainkan dia." ucap Bom kesal juga melihat CL yang keras kepala ini.

"Mempermainkan apa?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari depan pintu dorm 2NE1.

"S... Seungri.." ucap Dara kaget.

"Maaf aku masuk tanpa izin.. Karna ada suara ribut-ribut jadi aku masuk saja." ucap Seungri polos.

"Jangan salahkan Seungri.." ucap gadis yang berada disebelah Seungri dengan menggunakan bahasa koreanya yang cukup baik walaupun dengan logat jepangnya.

"YUI." ucap CL pelan.

"Soal itu jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi." ucap Seungri datar.

"Seungri." Bom hanya bisa menatap maknaenya itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Lagipula aku tidak pernah menyukaimu.. Aku hanya mengikuti arus permainanmu." ucap Seungri masih dengan nada datar. "Hanya ada satu wanita yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.. Hanya YUI yang selalu mengisi hatiku selama ini.. Jadi jangan ambil pusing dengan permainanmu sendiri." ucap Seungri sedatar mungkin sambil merangkul pundak YUI

"Seung-chan." ucap YUI yang hanya menatap Seungri diam.

"Lalu.. Berhentilah memata-matai aku dan YUI.. Kami butuh ruang pribadi." ucap Seungri santai. "Dan jangan bertengkar dengan Bom unni.. Bom unni mohon pengertiannya." ucap Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"CL!" hardik Dara saat CL akan menampar Seungri.

PLAK

"Ah?!"

"Y.. YUI-chan.." ucap Seungri kaget.

"Jangan sakiti Seungri.. Cukup kamu menyakiti hatinya saja bukan?" ucap YUI tajam.

"A.. Apa.." CL yang mendengar itu tidak bisa melawan ucapan yang dilontarkan YUI padanya.

"Hentikan saja.. Kalau kamu menyukainya seharusnya kamu tidak perlu malu saat yang lain menanyakan masalah kalung waktu itukan." ucap YUI seakan tau segalanya. "Kebetulan aku berada ditempat yang sama saat itu dengan kalian." terang YUI sebelum yang lain bertanya bagaimana dirinya bisa tau akan hal itu.

"Sudahlah YUI.. Ayo aku antar kamu ke hotelmu." ucap Seungri mengakhiri perdebatan itu.

"Seungri benar.. Sudah terlambat kalau kamu menyesal dengan perbuatanmu.. Seungri terlanjur kamu sakiti." ucap Dara menunduk.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian." ucap Seungri pamit.

Sejak saat itu tidak pernah Seungri menyapa CL ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka seakan kembali kemasa dimana mereka belum saling kenal. Sebenarnya itulah yang diinginkan CL, waktu dapat terulang kembali dan dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya yang sebelumnya. Sampai pada saat Seungri akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk solo karirnya. Ditemani anggota Big Bang yang lain berserta anggota 2NE1 menunggu keberangkatannya, mereka bersantai di cafe yang ada di bandara.

"Hey.. Jangan bikin kasus disana. Menegrti?!" hardik GD yang gak mau maknaenya itu terkena masalah akibat mulut besarnya.

"Aigo.. Hyung... Percayalah padaku." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa percaya. Kamu ini suka sekali terkena masalah." ucap Taeyang sadis.

"YUI jangan segan-segan memarahinya kalau dia melakukan kesalahan." ucap Bom sambil tertawa.

"Pasti." ucap YUI mengacungkan jempolnya dengan yakin.

"YUI-chan..." ucap Seungri sweatdrop.

"Apa? Aku juga tidak mau kamu terkena masalah." ucap YUI sadis.

"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang Japan Airline boing 772 agar segera memasuki area keberangkatan karna pesawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Sekali lagi..." toa yang berada di seluruh bandara membuat Seungri dan YUI bangkit dari kursinya begitu juga yang lain.

"Ingat.. Jangan bikin masalah." ucap GD sebelum Seungri dan YUI melangkah masuk ke area keberangkatan, memberi maknaenya pelukan perpisahan secara singkat.

"Baik." ucap Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menangis?" sindir Dara membuat GD membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya kelilipan!" tolak GD cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang siap tumpah itu.

"Jadi anak baik! Kalau kau membuat masalah, akulah orang pertama yang akan menamparmu! Mengerti?!" ucap Dara menepuk pundak Seungri.

"Kalau nuna akan menamparku.. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah sekecil apapun." ucap Seungri serius.

"Tidak akan mengucapkan apapun?" tanya Bom menatap TOP yang hanya menatap lantai.

"Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh." ucap TOP dingin.

"Makan aneh-aneh? Bukannya hyung yang selalu mencekokiku dengan makana yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Seungri balik. "Terutama masakanmu.. Itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku mual." ucap Seungri teringat akan masakan TOP.

"Jangan sembarangan!" hardik TOP menggetok kepala Seungri.

"Kalau mau menangis jangan ditahan begitu.. Mukamu jadi terlihat jelek." ucap Bom tertawa puas.

"Cepatlah! Pesawat akan pergi." ucap TOP kesal.

"Hati-hati disana Seungri." ucap Bom mengacak rambut Seungri.

"Jangan lupa selalu berdoa! Apa lagi kalau kau sedang menghadapi masalah sebesar apapun. Lalu kalau ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan telfone kami. Mengerti?" tanya Taeyang setelah memeluk Seungri.

"Ya.. Aku akan hubungi hyung kalau aku ada masalah." ucap Seungri.

"Tapi... Apa kau punya nomer kami?" tanya Taeyang lagi.

"Tentu saja aku punya." ucap Seungri buru-buru merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan hpnya, menunjukkan daftar kontak yang berisikan nomer semua anggota YG member yang diletakkan dalam satu file.

"Kau pasti kerja keras mengumpulkannya." sindir YUI.

"Maknae... Aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap Daesung memeluk erat Seungri.

"Aa.. H.. Hyung... Aku.. Akan merindukanmu juga..." ucap Seungri mendorong pelan Daesung agar pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Seungri oppa... Berjuang ya." ucap Minzy mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pasti." ucap Seungri juga ikut-ikutan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Bom menatap CL yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan sampai mati disana bocah ingusan." ucap CL kemudian melemparkan sesuatu pada Seungri.

"Ini apa?" tanya Seungri menatap benda yang dilempar CL.

"Jimat.. Kita semua punya." ucap GD menunjukkan jimatnya.

"Ini untuk YUI unni..." ucap Minzy memberikan jimat pada YUI.

"Ah.. Terimakasih." ucap YUI menerimanya.

"Pesawat akan segera berangkat." ucap manager YUI yang berada disebelah YUI menatap pramugari yang menatap Seungri dan YUI agar segera masuk.

"Kami pergi dulu." ucap Seungri pamit begitu juga dengan YUI.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya." ucap YUI membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Dan.. Hyung.. Berhentilah menangis... Aku tidak akan di Jepang selamanya.. Aku hanya disana selama 1 tahun.. Dan setiap ada acara Big Bang aku pasti berkumpul dengan kalian." ucap Seungri merasa geli elihat hyungnya yang mentangtisi kepergiannya yang tidak biasanya dilakukan hyungnya.

"AHO! Ini tanda sayang kami padamu tau!" hardik TOP.

"Ba.. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Seungri menggandeng tangan YUI memasuki area keberangkatan.

"Mereka pasangan serasi yang lucu." komentar Bom menatappunggung Seungri dan YUI yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo kembali.. Kita ada jadwal latihan hari ini." ucap GD menatap layar hpnya memandang scedul mereka hari ini.

23 desembar, 11 bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Seungri. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik begitu juga dengan acting film dengan dirina sebagai pemeran utama. Selama Seungri tinggal di Jepang ia tingal di apartement YUI, semua hal-hal aneh telah mereka lalui. Seungripun sering bolak-balik korea ataupun negara lain untuk mengikuti concer yang dilakukan Big Bang atau sekedar syuting film. Seungripun banyak menerima e-mail dari para penggemarnya, tapi ada satu e-mail yang selalu masuk dan sangat mencurigakan bagi Seungri, karna orang yang mengirim e-mail itu seakan tau semua kondisinya. Seungri yang gak mau terkena masalah memilih tidak lagi berhubungan dengan fansnya itu sejam 8 bulan yang lalu. Keadaan berjalan semestinya sampai ada suatu hari YUI terjatuh dikamar mandi saat ia tengah mencuci mukanya.

"Kamu harus lebih hati-hati." ucap Seungri menatap serius YUI yang tengah menikmati teh di apartement (kamar YUI) mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan berlebihan begitu." ucap YUI cemberut.

"Tapi kakimu terkilir karnanya." ucap Seungri khawatir.

"Hanya terkilir.. Jangan seperti ini.. Aku jadi sedih kalau kamu menatapku begitu." ucap YUI kesal.

"Selain itu.. Keadaanmu.." Seungri menggenggam tangan YUI erat tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku yakin sakit ini akan segera hilang." ucap YUI tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu.. Kamu istirahat yang banyak mengerti?" ucap Seungri mencium kening YUI.

"Hati-hati. Di atas meja ada kotak makanmu." ucap YUI lagi.

"Kamu masih membuatkanku makan siang dalam keadaan begini?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Hey.. Sakit bukan alasan untuk meninggalkan semua pekerjaan." ucap YUI kesal.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu.. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku secepatnya, mengerti?" tanya Seungri sambil mengecek hp YUI memastikan batrai hpnya penuh dan meletakkannya di samping YUI.

"Ya." jawab YUI mengangguk.

-Skip time, malam-

"Aku pulang.. YUI-chan.." panggil Seungri karna merasa aneh dengan suasana apartement yang gelap, mengingat YUI tidak suka gelap. "YUI-chan?" panggil Seungri merasakan ada hal yang salah membuatnya berlari mencari YUI diseluruh apartement. Dan benar dugaan Seungri, ia menemukan YUI disudut kamarnya.

"Se... Seungri..." YUI menatap takut Seungri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungri berlari menghampiri YUI.

"Ini bohongkan.." ucap YUI menatap tangannya yang penuh oleh helaian rambutnya.

"YUI-chan tenanglah... Aku disini." ucap Seungri memeluk YUI cepat untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku gak mau mati.." ucap YUI panik.

"Tenanglah ya... Kamu tidak akan mati.. Mengerti?" ucap Seungri menghapus jejak air mata yang berada dipipi YUI.

"Tapi.."

"Dengar.. Kita akan melihat kembang api di bukit sewaktu kita SD dulu saat pergantian tahun. Dan saat tahun baru datang kita masih akan tetap bersama." ucap Seungri meyakinkan YUI.

"Seungri-kun..." YUI hanya memeluk Seungri mencari ketenangan di pelukan hangat itu.

"Tidurlah.. Ini sudah malam." ucap Seungri membantu YUI menghampiri kasurnya.

"Tu.. Tunggu.. Jangan pergi.. Temani aku sampai tertidur.." ucap YUI menahan tangan Seungri yang akan pergi setelah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Baiklah." ucap Seungri duduk di sofa yang ia tarik mendekat kekasur YUI, mengambil gitar dan memetiknya pelan sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaan YUI.

"Kamu berjanji akan membawaku melihat kembang api apapun yang terjadikan." ucap YUI yang mulai mengantuk.

"Pasti." ucap Seungri mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian bertaut dengan jari kelingkin YUI, membuat janji yang pasti akan ditepati Seungri apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

"Seungri-chan... Bangun..." ucap YUI membangunkan Seungri yang tengah tidur dengan leptop dan beberapa buku berserakan didekatnya.

"Adaapa?" tanya Seungri berusaha membuka matanya.

"Aku.. Merasa tidak baik." ucap YUI dengan wajah pucatnya beserta tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Apa kakimu sakit lagi?" tanya Seungri panik.

"Bukan i.. tu.." ucap YUI yang kemudian jatuh ke kasur Seungri.

"YUI-CHAN?!" ucap Seungri panik langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, mengecek keadaan YUI. Mengetahui keadaan YUI yang semakin buruk, dengan cepat Seungri mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengganti pakaiannya asal dan langsung membawa YUI kerumah sakit.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Seungri." panggil sang dokter ketika pintu kamar rawat YUI terbuka membuat kaget Seungri yang tengah melamun.

"Ya? Bagaimana?" tanya Seungri bangkit dari kursinya mengampiri dokter yang merupakan temannya itu.

"Maaf.. Tapi ini sudah stadium akhir..." ucap sang dokter menatap lantai.

"S.. Stadium akhir?" tanya Seungri tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Kanker otak stadium akhir... Dan ini mulai mengganggu sistem saraf ditangannya." ucap sang dokter menjelaskan.

"Bohong.. Coba periksa sekali lagi." ucap Seungri tidak terima.

"Maaf Seungri.." ucap sang dokter menepuk pundak Seungri untuk menguatkan Seungri. "Temani dia.. 3 hari waktunya paling lama.. Bahagiakan dia." ucap sang dokter kemudian pamit undur diri untuk memeriksa pasiennya yang lain.

"Seungri-kun.." panggil YUI lemah dari dalam kamarnya membuat Seungri tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu sudah sadar." ucap Seungri menghampiri YUI dengan senyum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya YUI penasaran.

"Kamu kelelahan makannya kamu jadi begini." ucap Seungri berbohong.

"Aku memang kurang beristirahat.. Tapi kenapa tanganku bergetar begitu" tanya YUI lagi.

"Karna kamu lelah tubuhmu akan bereaksi seperti itu.. Itu semacam... Ah.. Perintah yang menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Kapan aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya YUI lagi.

"Soal itu dokter tidak memberitahuku." ucap Seungri kali ini jujur.

"Nee... Seungri-kun.. Jangan berbohong padaku.. Katakan yang sebenarnya.. Dari tadi kamu terus berbohong padaku." ucap YUI tersenyu pahit.

"A.. Apa..." ucap Seungri kaget.

"Kanker otak stadium akhir.. 3 hari lagi.. Spertinya aku harus merusak janji kita.." ucap YUI tersenyum.

"Itu bohong.. Dengarkan aku.. Kamu tidak akan merusak janji kita.. Kamu akan menepati janjiku.." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Mana mungkin bisa." tolak YUI menatap tangannya.

"Bisa! Asalkan kamu mengikuti semua terapi pasti bisa!" ucap Seungri meyakinkan.

Jangan bodoh! Ini sudah stadium akhir.. Itu hanya akan membuang uangmu." tolak YUI lagi.

"Aku mohon.. Percayalah padaku..." pinta Seungri

"BERHENTILAH MENGHIBURKU DENGAN KEBOHONGAN ITU!" YUI berteriak membuat Seungri kaget dan tidak bisa menyangkal lagi ucapan YUI.

"Maafkan kebodohanku.." ucap Seungri menunduk bersalah.

"Go.. Gomen.." ucap YUI yang kaget dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Tidak apa.. Aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih peka dengan kondisimu.. Ini semua salahku kamu harus jadi seperti ini." ucap Seungri menghadap jendela.

"Jangan marah padaku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku akan menjalani semua terapi dan menepati janji kita.. Jadi jangan begini.." ucap YUI menatap Seungri yang berwajah murung itu.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." ucap Seungri mengagetkan YUI. "Maaf aku bertingakh bodoh tadi." ucap Seungri menghampiri YUI.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Mengerti?!" ucap YUI menarik Seungri dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak pergi?" tanya YUI begitu melihat jam dinding ruang rawatnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Aaa... Bukannya kamuakan tampil diacara XX?" tanya YUI lagi.

"XX? XX? X.. X? XX?! BAKA!" seru Seungri tiba-tiba setelah otaknya kembali bekerja.

"Kalau kamu pergi sekarang masih sempat!" ucap YUI ikutan panik.

"Aaa... Aa... Aku pergi dulu.. Aku akn kembali secepatnya." ucap Seungri mencium bibir YUI cepat kemudian menyambar jas dan kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Terdengar teriakan para suster diikuti bunyi beberapa benda perak yang menghantam lantai dengan kuat.

"Ara.. ara.." YUI hanya bisa bersweat drop dan beristirahat.

Sesuai dengan janji Seungri, setelah ia selesai syuting ia kembali kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi YUI walaupun sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam. Seungri yakin YUI sudah tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk secara pelan dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Saat memasuki kamar rawat YUI, ruangan itu sangat gelap mengingat semua lampu dimatikan.

"YUI? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri menghampiri YUI yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tapi Seungri berani bertaruh bahwa YUI tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Seungri!" segera YUI memeluk Seungri erat dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran karna ketakutan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri mengelus pelan rambut YUI.

"Aku takut.. Mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk tetap menghidupkan lampunya." ucap YUI ketakutan.

"Hah.. Sudah aku duga.." ucap Seungri menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" hardik YUI meninju perut Seungri keras.

"Ungh... Aku hanya bercanda..." ucap Seungri sweat drop. "Aku tau kamu pasti akan ketakutan.. Jadi..." Seungripun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Itu apa?" tanya YUI yang tidak dapat melihat karna ruangantersebut gelap.

"Tunggulah sebentar.. Kamu akan tau.." ucap Seungri melepaskan pelukan YUI.

"Ah?! Tu.. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap YUI panik saat tangannya tidak dapat meraih Seungri.

"Tenang.. Aku masih disini." ucap Seungri yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Tapi... A..." YUIpun terdiam begitu terdengar bunyi KLIK.

"Bagus tidak? Aku membelinya saat kebetulan melewati toko lampu." ucap Seungri merasa puas dengan apa yang ia beli. Sebuah lampu yang bersinar layaknya langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang dengan sebuah bulan yang sangat indah.

"Kenapa kamu membeli ini? Bukankah lebih praktis kalau membeli lampu biasa?" tanya YUI polos.

"Karna kamu suka bintang dan bulan." jawab Seungri cepat.

"Darimana kamu tau?" tanya YUI lagi.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu." ucap Seungri kalem.

"Kenapa ada bunyi deburan ombak dan angit laut?" tanya YUI bingung.

"Oh? Itu salah satu tambahan dari lampu ini.." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Pantai?" ucap YUI kagu melihat bayangan deburan ombak yang tercipta dan terlihat seorang bayangan hitam menyerupai seorang gadis tengah memetik gitarnya dipinggir pantai ditemani seorang laki-laki disebelahnya yang juga tengah memetik gitar.

"Bohong.. Mana ada toko yang menjual lampu dengan gambar begini." ucap YUI yang mukanya mulai memerah mengingat adegan yang sama persis dengan adegan yang terjadi padanya 2 bulan yang lalu. "Kamu... Tidak membeli lampu inikan." terka YUI.

"Aaaa... Aku memang tidak membelinya.. Aku meminta tolong temanku untuk membuatkannya untukku sebagai hadiah untukmu." jawab Seungri.

"Hadiah apa? Akukan sedang tidak berulangtahun?" tanya YUI bingung.

"Hadiah terima kasih dariku." jawab Seungri.

"Atas apa?" tanya YUI makin penasaran.

"Hadiah atas apa yang kamu lakukan untukku. Kamu membantuku dalam banyak hal... Kamu membantuku membuat sola album, berlatih, dan menasehatiku saat aku sedang down.. Aku senang." ucap Seungri menunduk karna malu.

"Ba... BAKA!" hardik YUI yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan menangis

"AIGO?! Ka.. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Seungri menghampiri YUI panik.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih!" ucap YUI memeluk Seungri, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha.. Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis begini.. Kamu harus istirahat." ucap Seungri membantu YUI berbaring setelah YUI berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana tadi? Apa kamu terlambat?" tanya YUI menatap Seungri penasaran.

"Tidak tapi aku mendapat ini." ucap Seungri menunjukkan jidatnya yang ditempeli hansaplas.

"Kamu kenapa?!" tanya YUI kaget melihat itu.

"Aku berlari saat memasuki gedung sambil mencari studionya, tanpa sadar aku malah menabrak tembok." jawab Seungri polos.

"Hmph... Hahahahahahaha" YUIpun tertawa begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Seungri.

"Jangan tertawa begitu.." ucap Seungri yang malu pada dirinya sendiri atas tindakan bodohnya menabrak tembok.

"Gomen gomen.." ucap YUI berusaha menghantikan tawanya.

"Hey.. Tadi ada senior yang berbicara padaku.. Katany cinta itu ibarat kupu-kupu." ucap Seungri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya YUI penasaran.

"Karna kalau kamu kejar dia akan lari.. Tapi kalau kamu diam dan sabar menunggu, dia akan datang padamu." terang Seungri.

"Intinya.. Jangan tergesa-gesa? Begitu?" tanya YUI polos.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa intinya." ucap Seungri lagi.

"HAAA?!" YUI yang mendengarnya bersiap menjitak Seungri.

"Tolong jangan berisik." tegur seorang suster yang mulai kesal dengan suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar itu.

"Gomen." jawab keduanya langsung tutup mulut.

Hari-hari terus dijalani YUI dengan semangatnya dibantu Seungri. Seungri terus menemani YUI diwaktu senggangnya. Sudah 3 hari sejak awal YUI dirawat dan sepertinya prediksi dokter meleset. Walaupun keadaan YUI melemah, tapi semanagt juangannya semakin membara. Sekarang tanggal 31 desember.. Tahun baru akan datang..

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari dokter." ucap Seungri saat mengunjungi YUI pagi hari.

"Benarkah!" ucap YUI senang.

"Yap." Seungripun menunjukkan surat keterangan yang didapatnya dari dokter yang merawat YUI.

"Syukurlah.. Tapi.. Apa kamu tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya YUI menatap Seungri yang malah memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Bekerja?" tanya Seungri yang bodohnya kumat lagi.

"BAKA! Bukannya pagi ini kamu ada acara di stasiun XY?!" hardik YUI kesal.

"CELAKA!" Seungripun langsung kabur meninggalkan YUI setelah sebelumnya mencium kening YUI.

"Tunggu! Jak..." belum selesai YUI bicara Seungri sudah menghilang, YUIpun mengambil jaket yang berada di dekatnya itu, memeluk jaket beraroma khas Seungri itu.

-Korsel, YG building sehari sebelumnya-

"Tahun ini aku sengaja tidak menerima job akhir tahun supaya kalian bisa liburan." ucap Hyunsuk saat mengumpulkan semua artis-artis dibawah naungannya yang disambut senang oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Seungri?" tanya GD lagi.

"Dia masih terikat kontrak, ingat? Jadi dia tidak akan libur." jawab Hyunsuk.

"Berarti tidak bisa berkumpul berlima." ucap Daesung sedih.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin berkumpul, kenapa tidak pergi saja kejepang dan buat kejutan untuk Seungri?" tanya Dara.

"Benar juga! Ayo hyung! Kita kesana!" ajak Daesung senang.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian tidak boleh keluar sampai tahun berganti." ucap Hyunsuk tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya TOP bingung.

"Karna pada acara tahun baru akan banyak muncul masalah-masalah scandal, tabrakan, atau sejenisnya yang akan merusak citra kalian. Para trainer, kalian boleh kembali kerumah kalian dan masuk lagi kesini seminggu setelah tahun baru, sedangkan kalian semua akan dipencar dengan pengawasan ketat dari para manager kalian semua, sedangkan untuk Big Bang dan 2NE1 akan ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi Seungri." ucap Hyunsuk tegas.

"Baik.." jawab semuanya hanya bisa pasrah menerima.

"Akhirnya!" ucap Daesung senang.

"Kenapa kami harus ikut?" tanya CL bingung.

"Kalian harus ikut." ucap GD lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" tolak CL.

"Karna selain mengunjungi Seungri, kalian akan jmpa fans disana." ucap Hyunsuk tegas.

"Huh.. Baiklah.." Cl hanya bisa pasrah.

"Segera siapkan koper kalian." perintah Hyunsuk membubarkan semuanya.

"YAHOO!" Daesung dengan senang hati berlari ke dormnya dan menyiapkan pakainnya membuat semua orang bersweat drop ria melihat tingkahnya.

"Hati-hati, aku tidak mau kau gterluka dan kita batal pergi." ancam Taeyang.

-Japan-

"Siap pergi?" tanya Seungri saat menata jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 22:30.

"Yep." ucap YUI yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kamu cantik." puji Seungri menggandeng tangan YUI menuju parkiran mobil.

"Jangan menggombal." ucap YUI yang mukannya sudah memerah.

"Hahahahaha." Seungri hanya tertawa puas setelah berhasil membuat merah wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingat tempat ini seindah ini." ucap YUI saat mereka sampai di bukit tempat ia dan Seungri menghabiskan waktu pergantian waktu sebelum Seungri pindah ke Korsel.

"Hahahah.. Aku juga tidak menyangka." ucap Seungri menggandeng tangan Yui dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi kayu yang ada disana.

"Jam berapa?" tanya YUI penasaran.

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi sampai pergantian tahun." jawab Seungri menatap jam tangannya.

"Apa harapanmu untuk tahun depan?" tanya YUI menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Seungri.

"Aku berharap kamu akan selalu ada disampingku dan kta akan melihat kembang api lainnya ditahun-tahun berikutnya." ucap Seungri polos.

"Kamu tidak berubah. Jawabanmu dari dulu selalu sama." ucap YUI tersenyum.

"Karna memang itu harapanku." ucap Seungri lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Seungri balik sambil merangkul YUI.

"Aku hanya berharap kamu bahagia." jawab YUI( yang terdengar janggal.

"Aku tentu akan bahagia selama kamu ada disampingku." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji padaku." ucap YUI mendadak serius.

"Janji apa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Aku mau kamu.. Akan tetap bahagia apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya." ucap YUI.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu. Jangan bicara begitu." ucap Seungri menolak pendapat YUI.

"Berjanji padaku ya." ucap YUI mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah." ucap Seungri dengan penuh rasa terpaksa. Mendengar ucapan Seungri, YUIpun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan memberikannya ada Seungri. "Ini apa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Bukaloah setelah pulang dari sini." pinta YUI kemudian menanyikan lagu Fight yang ia dan Seungri ciptakan dan nyanyikan bersama Seungri.

5...

Do your best, do your best. Set your life on fire

4...

Keep on living in the reality that is still going on

3...

Do your best, do your best During those days that are limited…

2...

Make flowers bloom Make flowers bloom

1...

"Arigatou Seungri.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

DUAR! DUAR!

Terdengar suara kembang api yang memekakkan telinga tetapi berhasil memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya, terdengarpula suara sorakan senang orang-orang yang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah bercampur suara gong yang dibunyikan oleh president Tokyo Menambah kesenangan dan kemeriahan acara itu.

"Kenapa diam? Biasanya kamu pasti akan berdiri dan berdiri diatas kursi." ucap Seungri menatap YUI yang masih meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Seungri tapi tidak ada jawaban disana. "YUI? Hey..." Seungripun menatap YUI, begitu ia menyentuh tangan YUI, ia tau apa yang telah terjadi. Seungri mengguncang pelan tubuh YUI masih berusaha menolak kenyataan yang terjadi. "YUI!" jerit Seungri histeris teredam suara kembang api.

-Hotel di Jepang-

"Kita mau kemana? Kenapa diawal tahun ini kita sudah dikumpulkan begini?" tanya GD kesal, karna baru kemarin mereka sampai di Jepang pada tengah malam.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Ada apa, appa? Kenapa appa terlihat murung begitu?" tanya Bom bingung.

"YUI.. Artis yang sempat rekaman bersama Seungri.. Meninggal kemarin tepat saat pergantian tahun." ucap Hyunsuk berbela sungkawa.

"A.. APA?!" ucap semuanya kaget.

"Maka dari itu kita akan menghadiri pemakamannya." ucap Hyunsuk lagi. "Segera bersiap!" perintah Hyunsuk yang langsung dipatuhi semuanya.

-tempat pemakaman-

"Seungri.." panggil GD menghampiri Seungri yang tengah menyambut para tamu mengingat kedua orang tua YUI sudah meninggal dan hanya Seungrilah orang terdekat bagi YUI.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Daesung khawatir.

"Aku baik." jawab Seungri kelam.

"Kamu berbohong.." ucap Taeyang melihat mata Seungri yang kosong itu.

"Hey.. Jangan begini... YUI pasti tidak akan senang kalau kamu begini." ucap Bom mengusap kepala Seungri pelan.

"Hn." jawab Seungri kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Dia benar-benar hancur." ucap TOP menatap punggung Seungri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai dia kembali menjadi dirinya dulu." ucap Dara tiba-tiba.

"Kita semua akan membantunya." ucap GD lagi.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Seungri tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, berusaha menyelesaikan semua kontraknya dengan baik. Tapi matanya masih kosong, para anggota Big Bang dan 2NE1 masih berusaha menyemangati Seungri walaupun sejauh ini selalu gagal. Bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada makanan apapun yang masuk ketubuh Seungri, tidak jarang anggota Big Bang dan 2NE1 yang tinggal di rumah milik Seungri, menemukan Seungri pingsan. Seungri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengurung diri di kamar atau pergi ke makan YUI. Sampai pada suatu pagi.

"Tidak sarapan?" tanya Bom menatap Seungri yang keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi.

"Tidak." jawab Seungri singkat, menghampiri rak sepatunya.

"Tapi kamu belum makan.." ucap Bom menatap sedih Seungri.

"Tidak apa." jawab Seungri memasang sepatunya.

"YAAA! Kau itu belum makan! Makan!" teriak CL yang geram melihat tingkah Seungri.

"Tidak terima kasih." tolak Seungri bersiap pergi.

BRAK!

"Apa yang kau harapkan?! Dia sudah tidak ada! Jangan bertingkah konyol!" ucap CL yang menghantamkan tubuh Seungri ketembok dengan keras.

"Diam." perintah Seungri kesal.

"Terimalah kenyataan! Dia tidak akan hidup lagi! Dia sudah meninggal! Jangan bertingkah bagai bocah! Mengerti?! Dia itu sudah mati!" ucap CL kesal.

BRAK! PRANG!

"Seungri?!" ucap Dara tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Seungri pada CL.

"Diam! Jaga mulutmu!" ucap Seungri yang berlalu pergi, meninggalkan CL yang duduk bersandar di lemari sepatu setelah dihantamkan ketembok secara kasar oleh Seungri lalu menghantam lemari itu dan menjatuhkan vas bunga yang berada di atas lemari sepatu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyang membantu CL berdiri.

"Tidak apa." ucap CL lagi.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu.. Tapi tidak seharusnya kamu melakukan itu." nasehat Bom sambil mengobati luka ringan ditangan CL.

"Aku tau kamu khawatir pada oppa, unni." ucap Minzy menatap CL prihatin.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya TOP melihat CL bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." nucap Cl memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Dia sebenarnya sangat menyukai Seungri tapi terlalu gengsi dan salah dalam menyampaikannya." ucap GD membersihkan pecahan vas bunga.

"Ya.. Sudah saatnya bagi CL untuk menyesali perbuatannya dulu pada Seungri." ucap Taeyang ikut-ikutan.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Perbuatan apa, oppa?" tanya Minzy yang kembali memasak.

"Mengerjai Seungri dengan mengatakan ia suka Seungri." jelas TOP.

"Bukannya unni hanya melakukannya sekali?" tanya Minzy bingung.

"Bukan. Ini sudah kali ke 4 dia melakukan hal ini pada Seungri." jawab GD.

"4?!" ucap Minzy kaget.

"Lupakan saja.. Itu sudah berlalu." ucap Dara menasehati.

"Dara benar." ucap Bom ikut ambil andil.

"Kita sudah harus kembali ke KorSel 2 hari lagi.. Sedangkan Seungri melanjutkan kontraknya di US.."ucap TOP merasa berat meninggalkan maknaenya yang masih belum semangat itu.

"Kalau kalian mau pergi pergi saja.. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku.. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." ucap Seungri yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartementnya membuat kaget semuanya.

"Seungri? Bukannya kamu ada shoting film?" tanya Bom basa-basi.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil dompetku yang tertinggal." ucap Seungri berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Makanlah." pinta GD saat Seungri akan bersiap pergi.

"Tidak." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Kalau begini terus kau akan mati!" hardik GD yang mulai kesal.

"Itu lebih baik." jawab Seungri kemudian mengilang di balik pintu apartement.

"Kalau begini terus dia akan mati kelaparan." ucap Taeyang tidak tega.

"Lihatlah dia.. Semakin lama semakin kurus.. Bahkan belakangan ini aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia aku temukan pingsan di berbagai ruangan di rumah ini." ucap Dara sedih melihat maknaenya.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksanya." ucap Minzy tiba-tiba.

"Kalau sampai Hanna tau oppanya begini dia pasti akan langsung kesini dan menangis." ucap Bom sedih.

"Oleh karna itu kita merahasiakan kondisi Seungri dari Hanna." ucap Taeyang lagi.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan? Hanna itu tidak bodoh! Dia sangan pintar dan ikatan batinnya dengan Seungri juga sangat kuat." ucap Dara lagi.

"Kita hanya bisa terus berusaha membujuknya." ucap Daesung pasrah.

"Appa bilang kemasi barang-barang kalian semua.." ucap CL yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Kitakan berangkat 2 hari lagi." ucap Daesung gak ngerti.

"Di batalkan.. Kita akan berangkat nanti malam." ucap CL menunjukkan layar Hpnya sebagai barang bukti.

"Apa yang ada dipikiran appa?! Seungri masih begini kita sudah disuruh kembali!" ucap TOP kesal.

"Manager Seungripun masih belum kembali." ucap Daesung yang ingat manager Seungri minta cuti karna ada urusan keluarga yang sangat mendesak.

"Kita berangkat nanti malam.. Sedangkan siang ini kita ada mini concert." keluh Minzy lelah.

"Sebaiknya kalian mulai bersiap untuk berangkat.. Ini sudah jam 9." ucap Bom menatap jam.

"Kitakan pergi jam 12, santai saja." ucap Daesung menyalakan TV dan menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Daesung oppa! Jangan begini.. Ayo segera mandi! Nanti air panasnya jadi dingin." perintah Minzy menjewer telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Aww.. Awww..." dengan pasrah Daesungpun mengikuti Minzy yang membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar.." Minzy yang kembali dari kamar mandi memosisikan dirinya didepan sarapannya.

"Kamu terlihat seperti eomma Daesung." sindir TOP tertawa.

"Enak saja!" ucap Minzy tidak setuju.

"Itu memang benar." ucap GD lagi.

"Unni!" keluh Minzy menatap Bom dan Dara dengan puppy eyesnya, seketika Bom dan Dara yang tengah memegang pisau menatap TOP dan GD dengan sadis.

"Ha.. Hanya bercanda." ucap GD ketakutan.

"A.. Aku akan bereskan pakaianku!" ucap TOP kabur ke kemarnya.

"Aku juga!" ucap GD ikut kabur.

"Dasar.." ucap Bom dan Dara berbarengan.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Minzy malah tertawa senang melihat kedua oppanya yang dimarahi.

"Kam juga sebaiknya bereskan pakaianmu." ucap Bom menatap Minzy dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Ba. Baik!" ucap Minzy ikut kabur dengan perasaan kesal

"Kapan mereka lebih dewasa." ucap Dara memakan sarapan paginya bersama Bom.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah dewasa." ucap Bom menghala nafas.

"Unni.. Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Seungri?" tanya Dara gak yakin.

"Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan anak itu dengan keadaan kacau begitu." ucap Bom khawatir.

"Apa kita minta Hanna dan Sungha menemani Seungri?" tanya Dara yang mulai kehabisan akal.

"Kalau Hanna tau. Dia bisa kalut dan membatalkan semua konsernya.. Ingat dia baru saja memulai debutnya bersama Sungha.." tolak Bom.

"Benar juga. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa tidak memberitahukan orang tua dan adiknya?" tanya Dara lagi.

"Ini yang terbaik. Kalau orang tuanya tau. Pastilah mereka akan cemas dan sedih. Lagipula Seungri masih belum akan kembali ke KorSel dalam waktu dekat.. Jadi aku rasa saat dia kembali nanti hatinya sudah lebih tertata." ucap Bom yakin.

"Mudah-mudahan saja." ucap Dara ikut berharap.

Big Bang dan 2NE1 tengah duduk manis menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke KorSel dan rutinitas mereka yang biasa. Saling bertukar cerita tentang mini konser mereka yang berjalan lancar. Walaupun tanpa canda yang biasa dipicu oleh Seungri yang lebih banyak diam.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" bisik Teayang pada GD.

"Belum.. Bahkan sebelum konser dan saat di lokasi syutingpun dia tidak makan.." ucap GD yang dapat info dari managernya yang menemani Seungri saat syuting filmnya.

"Aku dengar dia hanya minum saja.." ucap TOP ikut nimbrung.

"Lama-lama dia bisa mati kekurangan protein!" keluh Daesung.

"Lihat tubuhnya yang semakin kurus itu.. Itu membuatku kesal." ucap Dara ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya. Kalau kita memaksanya dia mungkin bukan bertambah baik malah bertambah buruk." ucap Bom lagi.

"Hey... Kau mau kemana?" tanya TOP menatap CL yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalian lihat saja." ucap CL meninggalkan ketujuhnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Celaka! Kalau mereka ribut disini bisa-bisa berita aneh tersebar dan Appa marah!" ucap Dara yang melihat CL menghampiri Seungri yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun dari headphonenya.

"Kita lihat dulu.. Kalau mulai terlihat aneh kita hentikan mereka." ucap GD membiarkan mereka.

"?" Seungri yang menyadari seseorang menghampirinya membuka matanya dan menemukan CL berdiri didepannya.

"Makan." ucap CL memberikan roti yakisoba.

"Tidak." ucap Seungri kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya CL berusaha tidak mengamuk.

"..." Seungri hanya diam dan mengacuhkan ucapan CL dan terus berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Terserahmu saja!" ucap CL melempar roti yang ada ditangannya pada Seungri.

"Ce.. Celaka!" ucap Daesung melihat kejadian itu.

"Jangan dulu.." ucap GD mencegah Daesung yang akan menghampiri keduanya.

"Pergilah. Pesawat kalian sudah datang." ucap Seungri bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat pesawat yang akan dinaiki hyungnya sudah datang.

"Tidak! Habiskan roti itu atau aku akan membuatmu menelannya bulat-bulat!" ancam CL.

"Terserahmu saja." ucap Seungri meninggalkan CL menuju pintu keluar.

"Tch! YAA!" melihat itu Clpun dengan kesal mengambil roti yang ditinggalkan Seungri dan mengejar Seungri.

"Ap... HUMPH?!" Seungri yang kaget karna tiba-tiba didorong menghantam tembok dan mulutnya disumbat roti tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

"Berjuang CL!" ucap yang lainnya dengan suara pelan agar tidak berisik dan mengundang kecurigaan.

"Telan!" perintah CL sambil mendekap mulut Seungri yang penuh oleh roti sedangkan Seungri menggeleng sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan CL dari mulutnya.

"Ini mulai terlihat tidak baik." ucap TOP mengerutkan keningnya melihat apa yang dilakukan CL.

"Tunggu.. Sebentar lagi.. Aku masih penasaran." ucap GD mencegah TOP yang kana menghentian paksa memaksa memakan roti itu.

"?!" semuanya hanya bisa membatu melihat apa yang terjadi. Seungri yang berhasil lepas dari paksaan CL langsung memuntahkan roti tadi di westafel yang kebetulan berada disampingnya, tapi terlihat disana kalau Seungri muntah bukan karna menginginkannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?!" tanya Bom yang menghampiri Seungri karna sudah tidak tahan.

"..." Seungri hanya mengangguk ringan dan berlalu pergi.

"Jangan dikejar. Kita harus pergi sekarang." ucap Bom menghentikan CL.

"Aku tidak akan mengejarnya!" ucap CL kesal kemudian menghampiri tasnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Dasar bocah." ucap TOP geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya. Mau diapakan lagi." ucap Dara.

"Selama 5 tahun kedepan kita hanya bisa bertemu dia sesekali." ucap Daesung yang teringat akan kontrak yang ditanda tangani Seungri.

"Sudah.. Jangan sedih begitu.. Ada banyak alat komunikasi yang bisa dipakai untuk menghubungi dia." hibur GD.

"Aku tau.. Tapi tidak akan semenarik kalau bertemu langsung." ucap Daesung sedih.

"Sudahlah.. Pesawat akan segera berangkat." ucap Taeyang yang menatap pramugari yang menatap mereka penuh arti.

Tahun-tahun berlalu.. Anggota YG yang semakin lama semakin sibuk dengan ketenaran mereka, sedangkan Seungri sibuk dengan solo karirnya hanya bisa menghadiri concert setelah selesai langsung kembali kerutinitasnya sebelum sempat berbicara banyak dengan para maknae, nuna, dan hyungnya. Tapi semuanya akan berakhir besok, Seungri yang telah menyelesaikan semua kontraknya dengan baik akan kembali ke gedung YG dan kembali kerutinitasnya semula. Tidak ada yang tau tentang kepulangan Seungri kecuali president YG sendiri. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu "keluarganya" untuk memberikan mereka sebuah kejutan yang pasti akan disukai semuanya. Dan "keluarganya" yang sengaja dibikin sibukpun menjadi tidak ingat tentang kepulangan Seungri.

"Hari ini tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang boleh keluar dari gedung! Siapa yang ketahuan keluar akan tau akibatnya.." ucap Hyunsuk sehari sebelumnya membuat semua staff dan artis terkurung didalam gedung YG, lebih tepatnya terkurung diruang rapat mereka yang super besar itu.

"Apa maksud appa mengumpulkan kita tapi tidak melakukan apapun." ucap Dara bingung.

"Jangan tanya.. Appa memang selalu punya ide aneh." komentar Gummy sambil menikmati apelnya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan persiapan pesta ini?" tanya Daesung bingung dengan dekorasi ruangan itu.

"Entahlah.. Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Se7en lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak salah.. Hari ini hari ulang tahun anaknya appa bukan?" terka GD.

"Aku tidak ingat.." ucap Jinu berusaha mengingat.

"Apapun itu kalau tidak menarik akan aku bunuh appa." ucap CL kesal.

"Mana berani kamu." ucap TOP menahan tawa.

"Apapun itu sepertinya memang perayaan ulang tahun melihat dekorasinya yang kekanak-kanakan begini." komentar Tablo menatap dekorasi untuk pesta ulang tahun anak 3 tahun.

"Tapi aku suka kostum ini." ucap PSY bangga dengan kostum yang ia kenakan.

"Hyungkan memang suka yang aneh-aneh." komentar GD.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu sambil menggunakan kostum konyol ini." ucap TOP risih.

"Sabar saja." ucap Bom menggetok kepala TOP penuh cinta (?)

"Oh kalian sudah disini." ucap Hyunsuk yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai.

"Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Sean mewakili yang lain.

"Tunggu saja.. Dia sudah akan kesini." ucap Hyunsuk malah membuat semuanya semakin bingung. "Dan.. Saat dia masuk.. Jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang berteriak kalau tidak mau aku panggil kekantor." ancam Hyunsuk.

"Akukan sudah bilang.. Kita jangan pakai produk itu untuk kelas dance. Aku tidak mau tau. Pojoknya ganti dengan produk yang sudah aku katakan.. Besok aku akan cek, semua harus sudah selesai tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Besok temui aku dikantor!" terdengar suara marah yang mulai mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu dengan agak kasar dan terburu-buru.

"Kau habis memarahi siapa?" tanya Hyunsuk menatap laki-laki itu.

"Oh. Staff sekolah milikku." jawab laki-laki itu sibuk dengan HPnya tidak menyadari betapa ramainya ruangan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyunsuk mencoba memancing laki-laki itu menatapnya.

"Seenaknya saja mengganti speaker yang sudah aku pesan. Aku memesan produk keluaran Apple. Malah diganti dengan alasan lebih murah. Menyebalkan sekali appa." jawab laki-laki itu masih tidak menatap Hyunsuk.

"Hey.. Kalau berbicara jangan menatap HPmu.. atau kau mau aku hukum diruang kerjaku?" ucap Hyunsuk mulai merasa kesal.

"Maaf.." dengan cepat Seungri menyimpan HPnya.

"Oppa!" ucap Hanna memeluk laki-laki itu erat.

"Ha.. Hanna?!" ucap Seungri kaget dan baru menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, anak nakal." ucap Hyunsuk tersenyum

"SEUNGRI!" terdengar sorakan senang dari semuanya membuat Seungri kaget dan membisu.

"Akhirnya kau kembali..." ucap GD yang lupa akan egonya dan memeluk Seungri erat, menggantikan pelukan Hanna.

"Aku kembali.." ucap Seungri tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya TOP menemukan beberapa lebam ditubuh Seungri.

"Huh? Ini karna syuting." ucap Seungri jujur.

"Lalu.. Siapa yang berhasil membuatmu kembali seperti sekarang?" tanya Se7en penasaran.

"Soal itu.. Mari aku kenalkan pada kalian.." ucapSeungri pergi keluar ruangan.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Gadis mana lagi yang dia bawa?" tanya Se7en asal.

"Gadis?!" ucap semuanya kaget.

"Hey.. Tenang.. Aku hanya menduga-duga." ucap Se7en membuat semuanya kesal dan seseorang bernafas lega dibuatnya.

"Mana?" tanya Bom saat melihat Seungri masuk.

"Mana apanya?" tanya Seungri balik tanya.

"Bukannya kamu bilang kamu mau ngenalin kita sama seseorang?" tanya Gummy lagi.

"Ah.. Kalian salah pengertian.. Barusan ada telp dari staff sekolah." ucap Seungri menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Hah.. Nih.. Urus!" ucap Hanna kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Seungri bingung saat menerima sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dari Hanna.

"Buka saja." ucap Hanna lagi.

"Ini.. gumplana kapas untuk apa?" tanya Seungri saat membuka kotak yang ada ditangannya dan menemukan gumpalan berbentuk bola didalamnya.

"Itu bukan gumpalan." ucap Hanna menahan tawanya saat melihat Seungri menusuk-nusuk gumpalan itu dengan jarinya.

"Meow.."

"Lu.. Lucunyaaaaa..." ucap Seungri langsung menggendong gumpalan itu senang.

"Ku.. Kucing... Minzy-ah.. Aku juga mau.." ucap Daesung menarik-narik lengan baju Minzy layaknya anak kecil.

"Oppakan bisa beli sendiri.." ucap Minzy lagi.

"Tapikan.. Tapikan.. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk membelinya." ucap Daesung gak mau kalah.

"Akukan juga sibuk." ucap Minzy kesal.

"Oppa mau juga?" tanya Hanna kasihan. "Kalau iya aku bisa minta satu lagi dari temanku." tawar Hanna.

"Tentu!" ucap Daesung senang.

"Maaf Daesung.. Tapi kapasitas untuk binatang di gedung ini sudah penuh." ucap Hyunsuk menghancurkan harapan Daesung.

"Lupakan soal binatang.. Jadi siapa orangnya?" tanya GD kembali ketopik utama.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa.. Hanya beberap fans dan seseorang yang terus mengirimiku e-mail tanpa ampun." ucap Seungri teringat akan seseorang yang terus mengiriminya e-mail dengan nama samaran.

"Bohong." ucap Bom kecewa.

"Aku serius.. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku e-mail itu." ucap TOP penasaran dan memiliki dugaan nekat.

"Nih." Seungripun memberikan hpnya pada TOP.

"Ohhh.. Kalau ini sih e-mail punya CL.." ucap dara polos saat membaca nama sipengirim e-mail.

"Hoooo... Jadi selama ini kamu terus menyemangati Seungri ya." ucap Se7en tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Jangan begitu.. Inikan wajar dilakukan seorang teman yang satu agency." tolak Seungri.

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Yang penting bocah ini sudah kembali.." ucap Jinu lagi.

"Oh iya.. Aku dapat undangan dari jepang.. Ada yang ingin mengajak Big Bang dan 2NE1 concert.

"Temanya apa?" tanya Seungri antusias.

"Tema? Jangan terlalu serius begitu.. Ini hanya concert untuk festifal Hanabi." ucap Sean lagi.

"Hanabi?" tanya Dara gak ngerti.

"Festifal kembang api." jawab Seungri dan CL berbarengan.

"Uwow... Kompaknya.." goda Daesung.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap keduanya lagi.

"Bahkan sama-sama dalam satu tarikan nafas." ucap Taeyang ikut-ikutan.

"Hyung..." ucap Seungri kesal.

"Sudah-sudah." ucap GD menghentikan.

"Jadi.. Kamu tidak akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya CL di saat ia berhasil berbicara berdua dengan Seungri tanpa disadari dan diusik di beranda.

"Soal itu.. Aku masih akan ke Jepang.. Tapi tidak akan menetap lama." jawab Seungri menikmati teh brokolinya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya CL penasaran.

"Huh? Masih ada beberapa kontrak dan beberapa acara yang belum aku selesaikan." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Berapa lama?" tanya CL lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa?" tanya Seungri lagi, bukannya menjawab, CL malah menabrak Seungri dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Seungri. Membuat bocah itu membatu.

"Haha.." CL malah tertawa aneh membuat Seungri makin bingung.

"Ugh... Kamu mabuk." ucap Seungri yang mencium bau alkohol yang menempel di tubuh CL.

"Mabuk?! Jangan bodoh~!" ucap CL menggetok kepala Seungri dengan kaleng yang ada ditangannya.

"Dari mana kamu dapatkan ini CL?! Bukannya disini cuma ada minuman kaleng biasa?" ucap Seungri merebut kaleng yang ada ditangan CL.

"Kembalikan~" ucap CL berusaha meraih kaleng yang ada ditangan Seungri.

"Tidak! Tunggu disini!" perintah Seungri mendudukkan CL di sofa yang ada disana.

"Seungri? Adapa?" tanya TOP menatap Seungri yang kesal.

"Ini apa?!" tanya Seungri kesal menunjukkan kaleng yang ada ditangannya.

"Kaleng bir." jawab TOP polos.

"Kenapa bisa ada ditangan CL?" tanya Seungri berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Karna dia salah ambil?" tanya TOP balik.

"Bagaimana bisa salah ambil?!" ucap Seungri yang marahnya sudah tidak tertahan.

"Hey.. Tenang.. Kaleng ini mirip dengan kaleng jus." ucap Jinu menenangkan.

"Huh, harusnya oppa membedakan letaknya!" ucap Seungri pergi keberanda dan menggendong CL yang mulai ngomong aneh dan setengah sadar.

"Aku memang membedakan letaknya." ucap Jinu membela diri sambil menunjuk 2 meja yang agak terpisah dengan beberapa kaleng minuman diatasnya.

"Kemungkinan besar CL sengaja mengambil kaleng bir." ucap GD membantu oppanya.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kamu antar CL ke kamarnya." saran Bom.

"Hah.. Baiklah." dengan pasrah Seungripun pergi mengantar CL ke kamarnya.

"Mereka imut-imut." ucap Dara menatap keduanya yang menghilang dibalik pintu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi kenapa CL mengambil bir? Bukannya dia benci bir?" tanya Taeyang bingung.

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Bom polos.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo lanjutkan pestanya." ucap TOP kembali menikmati pesta hingga malam itu.

"Aku tidak mau.. Aku mau kembali keruangan itu.." ucap CL memukul-mukul dada bidang Seungri saat mereka tengah menunggu lift.

"Tidak ada pesta nona muda! Saatnya istirahat. Lihat dirimu kacau begini." ucap Seungri membuka pintu dorm 2NE1.

"Tapi appa bilang nikmati pestanya hingga tengah malam." ucap Cl menolak saat Seungri meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Dengarkan aku.. Istirahatlah atau aku akan mengikatmu dikasur ini dan melaporkan tindakanmu pada appa." ancam Seungri mulai kesal.

"Ikat saja kalau berani." ucap Cl memberontak.

"Ke.. Keras kepala!" ucap Seungri kesal. Dengan cepat Seungri membuka lemari kecil berisi berbagai warna dan jenis ikat pinggang, mengambil 4 buah dan kembali ke kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?!" ucap CL kaget saat Seungri mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di tiang kasurnya.

"Bukannya kamu yang minta." ucap Seungri mengikat kaki CL.

"Oppa! Lepaskan aku.." ucap CL memberontak.

"Tidak. Istirahat." ucap Seungri bangkit dan mematikan lampu.

"Aku sudah tidak mabuk!" ucap CL yang memang sudah mulai sadar setelah dipaksa Seungri meneguk beberapa gelas air mineral.

"Aku tidak percaya itu." ucap Seungri dingin beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak suka gelap.. Keluarkan aku dari sini!" ucap CL mulai panik. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tidak.. TIDAK!" teriak CL semakin panik membuat Seungri mendobrak masuk dengan keadaan panik.

"Kamu kenapa?" ucap Seungri menghampiri CL dengan panik dan meletakkan gelas yang ada ditangannya di meja samping kasur CL.

"Hiks.." bukan menjawab yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan dari CL.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Seungri begitu ia menekan saklar lampu dan menghampiri CL yang menangis dan membuka semua pengikat tangan dan kaki CL.

"Baka.." ucap CL ditengah isakannya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Seungri memeluk CL menenangkan gadis itu.

"AHO!" hardik CL menangis.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak tau kalau kamu takut gelap seperti itu." ucap Seungri menyesal.

"Cream.." ucap CL membuat bingung Seungri.

"Cream?" tanya Seungri gak ngerti.

"Ice cream! Kamu berhutang satu mangkuk ice cream sunday padaku!" ucapCL menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Disaat takut kau masih bisa meminta ice cream? Hebat." sindiri Seungri sadis.

"Biarin! Pokoknya oppa janji akan membelikanku ice cream besok!" ucap CL ngambek.

"Hey.. Memangnya kamu ini sudah berumur berapa masih ngambekan seperti itu? Yura saja tidak pernah ngambek seperti ini." sidi Seungri lagi.

"Tentu dia tidak pernah ngambek. Karna oppa selalu ada untuknya." ucap Cl menunduk.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih. Makin lama makin ngaur." Ucap Seungri mengacak rambut CL.

"Hey.." dengan kesal Cl berusaha memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Ya sudah.. Aku mau balik ke kamar.. Aku lelah sekali." ucap Seungri. "Oh.. Apa aku perlu memanggilkan Bom unni atau yang lain untuk menemanimu?" tanya Seungri mkengingat kejadian tadi.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil." ucap CL merasa tersindir.

"Memang masih kecil kok." ucap Seungri tersenyum ringan kemudian meninggalkan CL.

"DASAR!" gerutu CL merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat boneka Rillakumanya. "Enak saja mengataiku anak kecil.." ucap CL terus menggurutu hingga ia lelah sendiri dan tertidur.

-Besoknya, ruang makan-

"Pagi." sapa Daesung yang baru bangun dan segera mengambil jatah sarapan paginya di cafetaria khusus artis YG.

"Terlambat bangun lagi?" ucap Minzy menatap Daesung.

"Jangan salahkan aku.. Salahkan Seungri." ucap Daesung lagi.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Se7en bingung.

"Seungri membagi-bagikan oleh-oleh pada kami kemarin dan Daesung mendapat segala sesuatu tentang Doraemon. Saking senangnya dia malah tidak tidur dan terus memperhatikan oleh-oleh itu." terang GD sambil menikmati sarapan paginya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana maknae kalian itu?" tanya PSY tidak melihat Seungri diruangan itu.

"Dia pergi latihan bersama pelatih. Katanya sih ingin olahraga." jawab Taeyang yang memang Seungri pamit padanya untuk jogging bersama pelatih olahraga mereka.

"Mencariku?" ucap Seungri yang tiba-tiba berada didepan pintu memakai celana training dan baju kaos putih dengan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya lengkap dengan sendal pandanya. Terlihat titik-titik air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

"Baru pulang?" ucap TOP melihat Seungri.

"Tidak.. Aku mandi dulu baru kesini." ucap Seungri menggambil jatah sarapannya dan duduk disamping hyungnya.

"Bagaimana lari paginya?" tanya Tablo menatap Seungri sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Menyenangkan. Selama aku pergi, olahragaku tidak seperti saat disini." ucap Seungri menikmati roti dengan selai strawberry ditemani susu strawberry.

"Kenapa strawberry semua seperti itu?" tanya Gummy bingung dengan tingkah maknae Big Bang yang tidak wajar itu.

"Karna aku penasaran sama rasa strawberry korea." jawab Seungri jujur.

"Benar juga.. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang mengandung strawberry selama di sini." ucap Dara manggut-manggut.

"Memangnya selama ini kamu makan strawberry apa?" tanyaBom penasaran.

"Biasanya Jepang." jawab Seungri polos.

"Berarti impor?" ucap Dara kaget.

"Bocah ini selalu membeli brokoli dan strawberry Jepang. Tiap minggu pasti paket dia datang." ucap GD jujur.

"Jangan salah sangka begitu hyung.. Semua brokoli dan strawberry itu tidak aku beli." ucap Seungri kesal.

"Lalu? Kamu nyewa orang untuk menjarah kebun orang lain?!" ucap TOP mengada-ada.

"Tentu tidak.." ucap Seungri semakin kesal. "Semua paket itu datang dari kebun kakekku." jawab Seungri memakan cepat rotinya karna kesal.

"Hay.. Jangan marah begitu." nasehat Jinu yang mengerti kenapa Seungri kesal tapi berusaha membuat suasana kembali normal.

"Kenapa CL?" tanya Daesung melihat CL menarik lengan baju Seungri.

"Ice ceram." ucap CL membuat semua bingung.

"Ini masih pagi.. Kalau kamu makan yang kayak negituan sepagi ini, kamu bisa sakit perut." ucap Seungri yang mengerti maksud CL.

"Unni.. Pagi ini kita ada acara?" tanya CL menatap Dara, dengan ligat Dara membuak buku kecil yang selalu ada didalam sakunya.

"Hmm... Tidak.. Hari ini kosong.. Hanya saja nanti malam kita harus latihan." ucap Dara lagi.

"Kamukan leadernya.. Kenapa kamu tanya.. Harusnya kamu taukan." ucap Sean menatap bingung CL.

"Segala sesuatu tidak harus diingat leaderkan." ucap Seungri tuba-tiba.

"Setuju!" Seru CL dan GD semangat.

"Oppa.. Kalian ada acara?" tanya CL kali ini menatap GD.

"Huh? Hanya latihan saja. Kenapa?" tanya GD balik.

"Karna Seungri oppa sudah latihan, jadi kalian berempat saja yang latihan. Aku culik dia." ucap CL kemudian menarik tangan Seungri pergi.

"He... Hey.. Tunggu dulu.. Anggota yang lain mungkin tidak punya schedul.. Tapi aku ada janji dengan beberapa temanku." ucap Seungri menolak.

"Memangnya aku peduli." ucap CL yang hanya menanggapinya dengan masa bodo.

"Aigo.. Hey.. Mau kemana? Jangan seret aku seperti ini." ucap Seungri bingung tapi pasrah.

"Hey! Jangan lari-lari dilorong! Berbahaya!" ingat Jinu mendengar suara langkah kaki Seungri dan CL yang diyakininya Seungri ditarik CL untuk terpaksa ikut berlari bersamanya ditambah suara Seungri yang menasehati CL untuk tidak menariknya untuk berlari dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tunggu! Aku belum ganti pakaian.." ucap Seungri panik saat akan ditari keluar gedung.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti!" ucap CL menarik Seungri menuju lift.

"Hebohnya." komentar Minzy takjub mendengar suara Seungri tadi.

"Seungri melakukan apalagi pada CL?" tanya PSY menatap anggota Big Bang.

"Jangan tanya kami." jawab Taeyang yang juga bingung.

"Apalagi kami." ucap Minzy begitu ditatap PSY.

"Hey.. Kalau sudah sarapan segera selesaian schedul kalian." ingat Sean.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Seungri saat keluar dari gedung setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ikut saja." perintah CL.

"Naik apa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Mobil." jawab CL cepat.

"Mobil siapa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Mobilmu oppa... Staff yang lainkan sedanga sibuk." ucap CL lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa kunci mo.." ucapan Seungri terhenti saat CL tiba-tiba melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ayo cepat." ucap CL lagi.

"Aresso.." ucap Seungri mengikuti CL yang menghampiri mobilnya.

"Pet shop." ucap Cl tiba-tiba.

"Pet shop?" tanya Seungri sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ya. Aku mau kesana." ucap CL lagi.

"Pet shop yang mana?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Tidak tau." jawab CL sukses membuat Seungri terdiam.

"Hah.." tanpa banyak bicara, Seungripun mengemudikan mobilnya ke pet shop langgananya.

"Aaaa.. lucunya..." begitu memasuki toko pet shop itu CL sibuk dengan berbagai jenis hewan peliharaan dengan harga yang tidak murah yang dibiarkan berkeliaran di dalam tokon secara bebas. Sedangkan Seungri berbicara dengan temannya yang merupakan pemilik toko itu.

"Tumben kesini." ucap lelaki yang merupakan teman Seungri itu.

"Hah.. Habis toko pet shop mana lagi yang membebaskan pengunjungnya berinteraksi secara bebas seperti ini." ucap Seungri menikmati jus brokoli yang diberikan temannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau berpacaran dengan CL."

"Jangan mulai lagi Tanabe.. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya.. Ingat itu." ucap Seungri menatap temannya bosan.

"Hahahaha.. Tapi kau terlihat senang." ucap Tanabe menatap Seungri serius.

"Hey.. Kau tau tempat bagus tidak?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Tempat bagus?" tanya Tanabe bingung.

"Aku yakin seharian ini aku akan menjadi supirnya. Dan dia pasti tidak tau mau kemana dan akan menyuruhku berputar-putar di kota dan kau tau aku benci berputar-putar di kota tanpa arah tujuan." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Kalau mau 'tempat bagus' kau bisa pergi ke hotel, PUB, motel, atau yang lainnya." ucap Tanabe penuh arti.

"BAKA! Dasar hentai! Yang aku maksud tempat bagus yang bisa menghibur dia dan juga aku." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Loh tempat tadikan sangat menghibur." ucap Tanabe masih dengan pikiran hentainya.

"YA!" dengan kesal, Seungri menjitak kepala Tanabe dengan kuat.

"ITTAI!" jerit Tanabe memegang kepalanya.

"Huh.. Kau pikir pukulanku lemah.. Terimakasih pada TOP hyung yang selalu mengajariku cara menjotos orang dengan baik dan benar (?)" ucap Seungri berbanga diri karna latihan menjotos orang yang ia pelajari dari TOP sangat berguna

"Akukan hanya bercanda baka yaro! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba pergi ke toko saja?" ucap Tanabe.

"Toko?"

"Ya.. Kau bisa sekalian searching barang baru." saran Tanabe cerdas.

"Benar juga. Makasih." ucap Seungri meneguk jus brokolinya hingga tandas.

"Aku tidak tau ada pet shop sebagus ini." ucap CL sambil memainkan kelinci yang ada didekatnya.

"Tentu kamu tidak tau.. Karna kamu tidak peka dan buta arah." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Huh.. Enak saja." ucap CL kesal.

"Selanjtnya kemana?" tanya Seungri menatap CL yang masih asyik bermain dengan kelinci.

"Tidak tau." jawab CL ringan.

"Sudah kuduga." Seungri hanya bisa menghela nafas ringan. "Bagaimana kalau ke toko temanku saja." ucap Seungri bersiap pergi.

"Toko apa?" tanya CL bingung.

"Tenang saja.. Kamu pasti suka tempatnya." ucap Seungri berlalu pergi.

"Tu.. Tunggu!" CL yang gak ngerti hanya bisa mengikuti Seungri tanpa bisa banyak komentar karna dia sendiri gak tau mau kemana.

"Yo Charon." sapa Seungri begitu memasuki toko yang juga merupakan milik temannya.

"Oh.. Seungri.. Mau cari apa lagi kali ini? Produk baru ada yang baru masuk." ucap penjaga toko itu menyambut Seungri dengan pelukan singkat.

"Dan tunjukkan padaku produk itu." ucap Seungri antusias. "CL, silahkan lihat-lihat dan pilih barang yang kamu mau. Aku mau melihat barang baru dulu." ucap Seungri mengikuti temannya menuju lantai 2.

"Baik.." CL kesal tapi juga antusias mulai menjelajahi toko yang memiliki berbagai barang yang berhubungan dengan musik itu dengan senang hati.

Sejam kemudian, Seungri akhirnya turun sambil berbicara dengan antusias dengan mengenai produk baru yang baru saja ia lihat. Kelihatannya dia sedang membuat kesepakatan dengan temannya mengenai produk itu.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Seungri menghampiri CL yang asyik memaikan satu set drumb.

"Tidak juga.. Disini menyenangkan." ucap CL senang.

"Apa ada barang yang ingin kamu beli?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Aku ingin gitar accoustic." jawab CL lagi.

"Yang mana?" tanya Seungri menatap CL.

"Yang itu." ucap CL menunjuk gitar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Hey.. Itu produk bagus?" tanya Seungri.

"Tentu saja.. Ini barang baru kok." ucap Charon.

"OK.. Masukkan itu ke bill." ucap Seungri lagi.

"He.. Hey! Siapa bilang oppa yang membayar. Aku yang akan membayar gitar itu." ucap CL lagi.

"Lupakan.. Biar aku saja yang bayar.. Sekalian kok." ucap Seungri menghampiri meja kasir. "Memangnya gitar itu untuk siapa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Untuk Dara unni." jawab CL buru-buru mencari dopetnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tasnya.

"Apa anggota lain tidak akan cemburu?" tanya Seungri sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Tidak.. Anggota lain tidak menyukai alat musik seperti Dara unni.." jawab CL. "Ketemu.. Jadi beraoa harga gitarnya?" tanya CL menatap Charon.

"Charon.. Nih.. Nanti tolong antarkan barangnyanya. Kalau yang gitar aku ambil sekarang." ucap Seungri memberikan selembar kertas check dan CL dapat melihat begitu banyak angka nol didalamnya. "Nih." Seungripun memberikan gitar yang diinginkan CL tadi setelah dimasukkan kedalam tas gitar yang juga dipilih oleh Cl sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya." ucap CL kesal saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan toko.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Seungri santai.

"Aigo.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungri yang melihat CL berhenti tepat sebelum mereka keluar.

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu didalam, pegang ini. Duluan saja." ucap CL berlari memasuki toko sedangkan Seungri hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan gitar yang tadi dibelinya di bangku belakang.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Charon melihat CL menghampirinya.

"Jujurlah padaku.. Berapa harga gitar itu beserta tasnya?" pinta CL serius.

"Kenapa kamu diam? Apa barangnya tidak ketemu?" tanya Seungri saat mengemudikan mobilnya ketujuan selanjutnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Bisa berhenti di atm dulu?" tanya CL.

"Huh? Hah.. Baiklah." Seungripun menghampiri atm terdekat dan hanya memperhatikan CL dari dalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" kali ini wajah Cl berubah cerah kembali seperginya mereka dari atm.

"Masih salah satu toko milik temanku.. Kamu kenapa? Tiba-tiba bahagia begitu keluar dari atm?" tanya Seungri curiga.

"Tidak ada." jawab CL ringan. "Hey.. Jangan mengemudi sambil membaca sms." ucap CL melihat Seungri yang membaca sms yang masuk ke hpnya.

"CL.." ucap Seungri begitu ia meletakkan hpnya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu mentransfer uang ke tabunganku untuk membayar gitar dan tasnya itukan." ucap Seungri tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja! Itukan hadiah dariku. Kalau oppa yang beli berarti itu hadiah dari oppa." ucap CL asal.

"Hah.. Terserahmu saja." jawab Seungri pasrah.

"Toko mainan?" tanya CL saat membaca nama toko yang akan mereka masuki itu.

"Bukan mainan.. Tapi action figur.. Untuk interior saja." ucap Seungri memasuki toko.

"Action figur?" tanya CL gak ngerti.

"Kamu ingatkan kalau Minzy mengoleksi Gundam? Nah sejeni itu." terang Seungri.

"Oooo.. Aresso.." ucap CL manggut-manggut.

Seungri dan CL terus mengunjungi berbagai macam toko hingga malam barulah mereka selesai mengelilingi toko-toko itu. Dan Seungripun menepati janjinya membelikan ice cream. Sadar akan keterlambatan mereka kembali ke dorm, membuat keduanya takut.

"Darimana?" tanya Jinu berdiri didepan pintu.

"Maaf.. Aku tadi mencari barang untuk sekolahku dan melibatkan CL." ucap Seungri meminta maaf.

"Ahhhh.. Sudahlah.. Cepat masuk! Kalian beruntung Hyunsuk pergi sejak siang dan belum kembali. Aku akan anggap ini tidak terjadi tapi jangan ulangi lagi." ucap Jinu membiarkan keduanya lolos tanpa hukuman.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung/oppa." ucap keduanya kemudian berlari memasuki dorm masing-masing.

"Habis dari mana? Kamu melewatkan sesi latihan kita." tanya Bom melihat CL pulang.

"Berkeliling." jawab CL santai. "Aku ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua." ucap CL beru-buru enghampiri ketiganya yang tengah duduk menikmati acara TV.

"Oleh-oleh? Kamu pergi kencan malah membawa pulang oleh-oleh untuk kami? Kamu aneh." ucap Dara.

"Aku tidak kencan!" ucap CL cepat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Lalu.. Apa oleh-olehnya?" tanya Minzy kembali ke topik utama.

"Ini untuk Dara unni, ini untuk Bom unni dan ini untukmu." ucap CL membagikan oleh-oleh itu.

"Kyaaa... Gitarnya cantik.. Terimakasih CL-Roo.." ucap Dara memeluk Cl senang.

"Ko.. Kodok! CL! Aku cinta padamu!" ucap Bom memeluk CL begitu mengetahui hadiahnya sebuah boneka kodok yang cukup besar.

"KYAAA! Ini gundam terbarukan... UNNI! Aku cinta kamu." ucap Minzy memeluk CL erat.

"Baiklah.. Cukup peluk memeluk ini.. Aku mau mandi dulu." ucap CL pergi ke kamarnya.

TING TONG~

"Loh? Adaapa?" tanya Bom melihat tamu mereka.

"Kalau kamu mencari CL.. Dia sedang mandi." ucap Dara.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Sampaikan padanya aku menunggu di atap." ucap tamu itu kemudian pamit pergi.

"Hah.. Makan malam!" Dara langsung menuju ruang makan dan melupakan tamu mereka yang baru saja pergi

"Semudah itu kau melupakan tamu kita tadi." ucap Bom sweatdrop.

"Makan-makan.." ucap Dara gak peduli.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

"Tadi itu siapa unni?" tanya Minzy sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak begitu kenal." jawab Bom jujur.

"Kenal siapa?" tanya CL yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk kecil dilehernya.

"Oh.. Tadi ada laki-laki yang mencari unni." jawab Minzy.

"Siapa?" tanya CL lagi, karna ia yakin gak akan ada orang aneh yang bisa masuk gedung agency yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal para artis dengan mudah. Mengingat sistem keamanan yang sangat ketat.

"Daripada kamu banyak tanya, setelah makan pergilah ke atap. Dia menunggum disana." ucap Bom lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku makan nanti saja." ucap CL melempar handuknya di sofa dan berlari pergi keluar tidak peduli dengan pajama yang sudah ia kenakan.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya." ucap Dara takjub.

"Memangnya siapa laki-laki yang dikatakan Minzy tadi. Kenapa mereka merahasiakannya?" pikir CL saat didalam lift yang membawanya ke atap.

"Oh.. Kamu datang." ucap lelaki itu. Dia tidak beranjak dari duduknya dari sofa yang berada di gazebo.

"Huh?" CL mengenal suara itu tapi ia tidak pasti karna wajah lelak itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kamu lupa?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian menghampiri CL.

"Gi Dong?!" belum sempat CL berlari tangannya sudah ditahan.

"Jahat sekali. Aku datang baik-baik tapi kau malah lari." ucap Gi Dong dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" hardik CL kesal.

"Tidak.." ucap Gi Dong kemudian mendorong CL menghantam tembok.

BUGH!

"Apa begitu caranya memperlakukan wanita yang kau suka?"

"Apa urusanmu?!" hardik Gi Dong menatap laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kepalan tangan yang tadi berhasil mengenai wajahnya. "Apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku ini artis terkenal! Aku bisa menuntutmu atas apa yang kau lakukan." ancam Gi Dong.

"Kalau begitu lakukan.. Karna aku bisa kembali menuntutmu.. Kau masuk ke agency orang lain tanpa izin pemilik agency, kau melukai artis YG yang sedang tenar, pencobaan pemerkosaan, memasuki area pribadi boss agency, dan masih banyak lagi." ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum senang.

"Kau!" Gi Dongpun melayangkan tinjuannya membalas laki-laki tadi.

"Lari!" perintah laki-laki itu membuat pertahanannya menurun, sayang CL hanya bisa terdiam karna syok.

"Berusaha jadi hero?!" ucap Gi Dong menghajar laki-laki itu habis-habisan saat ia lengah.

"Aghh.." laki-laki itu merasakan oksigen diparu-parunya semakin menipis dengan semakin kuatnya cekikan Gi Dong dilehernya.

"Hentikan!" pinta CL menarik Tangan Gi Dong.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" hardik Gi Dong melayangkan tinjuannya pada CL.

"Ka.. Kau!" melihat perlakuan Gi Dong pada CL, laki-laki itu mencoba melawan, sayang tenaganya semakin menurun begitu juga pasokan oksigen yang ada di paru-parunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap seseorang membuat kaget ketiganya.

"TOP oppa.." ucap CL menatap laki-laki itu senang.

"YA!" GD dengan senang hati melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Gi Dong.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?!" tanya Hyunsuk yang datang bersama Jinu dan Sean beserta Teddy.

"Appa.." ucap CL lemah.

"Kau mau lari kemana?!" tanya Taeyang menarik kerah kemeja belakang Gi Dong.

"Akan aku urus ini. Kalian berempat bantu CL dan Seungri." ucap Hyunsuk membawa Gi Dong yang dikawal Jinu dan Sean ke kantornya.

"Hey.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungri menghampiri CL, mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"O.. Oppa.." CL langsung memeluk Seungri, air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu." ucap Seungri balas memeluk CL.

"Eng.. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf oppa sampai babak belur begini." ucap CL membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Seungri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Daesung menghampiri keduanya.

"Hyung.. Tolong obati CL.." ucap Seungri melepas pelukannya.

"Akan aku bawa dia ke dorm dan akan aku panggilkan dokter." ucap Daesung menggendong CL ala bridal style.

"Kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya GD membantu Seungri berdiri.

"Ya.." baru saja berdiri Seungri sudah oleng untungnya berhasil ditahan oleh TOP.

"He.. Hey.. Kau harusnya minta tolong hyungmu kalau tidak bisa sendiri." ucap GD panik sambil ikut membopong Seungri.

"Kau pendek.. Tidak akan bisa menopangnya.. Biar aku saja." ucap TOP menatap GD yang ikut membopong Seungri.

"Apa hyung bilang?!" ucap GD kesal.

"Aku bukannya memihak.. Tapi TOP benar." ucap Taeyang lagi.

"Oppa.." panggil CL saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Ya?" tanya Seungri menatap CL.

"Darimana oppa tau aku ada di atap?" tanya CL bingung plus penasaran.

"Oh.. Tadi aku ke dorm 2NE1 untuk mengembalikan hpmu yang tertinggal di mobilku. Kata Bom unni kamu ada di atap menemui kenalanmu." jawab Seungri lagi kemudian memberikan hp CL yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

"Akh?! Oppa menyimpan hpku disana? Bagaimana jika saat pertarungan tadi hpku rusak?!" keluh CL memeluk hpnya senang.

"Heee? Aku mana tau kalau aku akan berkelahi dengan mantan pacarmu itu. Lagipula yang pentingkan hpmu tidak rusak seperti katamu." ucap Seungri membela diri.

"Oppa berhutang padaku." ucap CL membuat Seungri bingung.

"Tapi akukan ti... Oh. ya... Aku berhutang padamu karna hampir merusak hpmu." ucap Seungri tepat sasaran.

"Oh. Lantai 7?" ucap Daesung kaget karna lift tiba-tiba berhenti dilantai 7.

"Seungri!" ucap Sean mengagetkan semua yang ada di lift.

"He? Hyung? GYAA!" tiba-tiba Seungri ditarik keluar dari dalam lift.

"Hee?" semuanya hanya bisa bingung dan menatap Seungri yang semakin hilang.

"Adaapa Appa?" tanya Seungri saat mereka sudah berada diruang Hyunsuk.

"Aku yakin kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." ucap Hyunsuk menatap Gi Dong penuh arti.

"Tch.." bukannya menjawab Gi Dong bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi saat menatap manager dari entertainment tempat ia bekerja datang.

"Maafkan dia." ucap sang manager hanya membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian pergi setelah menyelipkan sesuatu ketangan Seungri.

"Hey! Aku tidak butuh!" seru Seungri saat tau apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyunsuk menghentikan langkah Seungri.

"Dia ingin menyuapku." ucap Seungri memperlihatkan layar hpnya, sebuah pesan singkat berisi tentang uang yang masuk ke rekeningnya beserta sebuah kertas yang diselipkan manager Gi Dong berisi ancaman untuk tidak menyebarkan masalah tadi.

"Sudah biarkan saja.. Tidak baik menolak rezeki." ucap Sean lagi diikuti anggukan cepat dari Jinu.

"Lumayan untuk properti sekolahmu.. Ingat.. Kamu baru membangun cabang lagi di Pariskan.. Kamu butuh dana." tambah Jinu.

"Tapi yang di Paris sudah akan diresmikan.. Lagipula dana dari penerimaan siswa masih ada." jawab Seungri polos.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah yang kamu dirikan di U.S.?" tanya Sean lagi.

"Masih dalam pengerjaan sih.. Tapikan dana hasil syutingku beberapa tahun belakangan masih ada." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Sudahlah! JinuSean! Biarkan dia.. Itu hak dia, terserah dia mau memakai uang itu atau mengembalikannya. Lalu.. Seungri.. Ada pekerjaan baru untukmu." ucap Hyunsuk mengakhiri acara debat uang itu.

"Pekerjaan baru?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Ya.. Tapi pekerjaan ini kamu mulai 3 bulan lagi." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Pekerjaan apa, Appa?" tanya Seungri serius.

"Syuting.." jawab Hyunsuk.

"Lagi?" ucap Seungri menghela nafas.

"Jangan begitu.. Lagipula syutingnyakan di lakukan di negara ini." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Walaupun begitu.." ucap Seungri menghela nafas lagi.

"Lalu juga persiapakan dirimu untuk debut dengan Hanna." ucap Hyunsuk memeriksa jadwal di Tab-nya.

"Hanna?" tanya Seungri.

"Iyaa.. Hanna adikmu itu." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hanna.. Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Dia sedang syuting film." ucap Hyunsuk.

"Film apa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Cinderella's Stepsister." jawab Jinu.

"Sebagai siapa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Kalau gak salah Eun Jo." jawab Sean kali ini.

"Pemeran utama." sambung Jinu.

"Lawan mainnya siapa?" tanya Seungri mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

"Yuna SNSD sebagai adik tirinya.. Sungha Jung sebagai Ki Hoon, pacarnya Eun Jo yang berusaha direbut Hyo Seon." terang Hyunsuk.

"Hyo Seon?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Nama Yuna selama di film itu." terang Jinu.

"Baiklah.. Kalau ada Sungha.. Aku tidak khawatir." ucap Seungri bernafas lega.

"Aku tidak akan seyakin itu." ucap Sean lagi.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Seungri mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang akan didengarnya.

"Sempat ada keributan kecil antara Yuna dan Hanna selama kamu bekerja diluar negri." terang Jinu.

"Kalau kalian mau menggosip sebaiknya tidak disini.. Aku mau bekerja.. Dan Seungri, masalah agenda akan aku beritahu nanti." ucap Hyunsuk mengusir ketiganya keluar.

"Jadi?" Seungri menunggu lanjutan cerita Jinu saat mereka berada di cafetaria.

"Yaa. Masalahnya ada hubunganya sama Sungha." terang Jinu menikmati tehnya.

"Sungha? Adaapa dengan dia?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Yaaa.. Salah paham sebenarnya." sambung Jinu.

"HYUNG! Jangan bicara setengah-setengah!" hardi Seungri kesal.

"Hanna salah paham dengan keadaan.. Saat itu entah disengaja atau tidak tapi aku yakin itu disengaja.. Yuna terjatuh dan menimpa Sungha dan yaa.. Kamu pasti tau kelamjutannya." ucap Jinu.

"K... Kiss?" tanya Seungri agak ragu.

"Reflek Sungha bagus.. Jadi cuma dibagian pipi." terang Sean tidak mau bercanda seperti Jinu.

"Sayang Hanna saat itu tengah sensitif karna banyak hal." sambung Jinu.

"Lalu mereka berdua tidak ada masalahkan?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Mana ada yang akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sean lagi.

"Kami pergi dulu." ucap Jinu menarik Sean pergi.

"Loh? Hyung?" Seungri yang bungung melihat hyungnya bangkit pergi, saat ia akan membalikkan badan...

"Oppa!" seseorang memeluk tubuh kekar Seungri dari belakang membuat kaget Seungri.

"Hanna? Adaapa?" tanya Seungri bingung dengan pelukan tiba-tiba adiknya.

"Aku dengar oppa berkelahi dengan Gi Dong oppa diatap. Oppa baik-baik sajakan?" ucap Hanna sambil mengecek keadaan Seungri memastikan oppanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Mana Sungha?" tanya Seungri menatap Hanna lembut.

"A.. Aku pergi dulu.. Aku mau membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti." ucap Hanna buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hanna.."Seungri menahan tangan Hanna saat gadis itu akan beranjak pergi.

"O.. Oppa.. Aku harus pergi." ucap Hann berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hanna.." Seungri manatap adiknya penuh arti membuat Hanna mulai terisak."Kemarilah." ucap Seungri membawa adiknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Oppa.." Hanna memeluk erat tubuh Seungri mencari perlindungan.

"Ayo.. Kita cari tempat untuk cerita." ajak Seungri menarik tangan Hanna lembut.

"Dimana?" tanya Hanna yang yakin gak ada tempat aman didalam gedung YG. Karna semua tempat dipasangi kamera.

"Ikut saja." ucap Seungri lagi. "Mungkin semua tempat ada kamera.. Tapi ada 2 tempat yang tidak dipasangi kamera." terang Seungri.

"Kamar mandi dan?"

"Kamar.." ucap Seungri ternyata membawa Hanna ke dorm Big Bang, lebih tepatnya kamarnya.

"Seung... Adaapa dengan dia membawa adiknya kesini?" tanya Daesung melihat Seungri yang buru-buru masuk kekamarnya saat ia baru saja masuk.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masalah Hannal." jawab Taeyang.

"Oh iya, Taeyang hyung.. Aku dengar kau dekat dengan seorang gadis.. Siapa?" tanya Daesung tiba-tiba.

"Gadis?" ucap GD menghampiri keduanya saat mendengar kata gadis.

"Kami hanya berteman.." tolak Taeyang untuk bercerita.

"Cerita.." ucap GD dengan aura membunuh plus penasarannya. Dalam sekejap Taeyang telah dikepung TOP, Daesung, dan GD.

"GYAAA!" toa Taeyang ketakutan.

"Aaa... Hyung.. Bisakah pelankan suara kalian?" pinta Seungri yang kepalanya nongol dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Bukannya kamarmu kedap suara?" tanya Daesung balik.

"Ya.. Tapi suara dari luar tetap bisa terdengarkan.." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Oh ya.. Benar.. Maafkan kami." ucap TOP menarik pergi Taeyang ke kamarnya dibantu Daesung dan GD.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya TOP penasaran.

"Hanya teman.." ucap Taeyang tetep gak mau cerita.

"Teman atau tidak kau harus tetap cerita." ucap GD lagi.

"Well.. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut bertepuk sebelah tangan." tarang Taeyang.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan? Memangnya kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya TOP.

"Belum sih.. Cuma aku yakin akan hal itu." ucap Taeyang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu coba dulu." ucap Daesung menyemangati.

"Kau menyukai Lee Hi?" terka GD membuat kaget Taeyang.

"Ta.. Tau dari mana?!" ucap Taeyang gak percaya.

"Cover Hpmu fotonya." terang GD.

"Kapan kau melihatnya?!" tanya Taeyang bener-bener gak percaya.

"Aku melihatnya saat kau pergi ke toilet. Saat itu Hpmu berbunyi.. Jadi aku angkat saja.. Setelah itu aku tidak sengaja melihat cover hpmu." terang GD.

"Lalu kenapa bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Daesung gak ngerti.

"Aku sering melihatnya jalan dengan cowok lain." jawab Taeyang.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Thunder adiknya Dara... Kau pasti salah pengertian." ucap GD lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka memang terlihat seperti kekasihkan?" ucap Taeyang cemberut.

"Mereka hanya dekat.. Bukan berarti kekasih.." terang TOP.

"Semangatlah sedikit hyung.. Masa kau kalah sama Thunder." hibur Daesung..

"Dia lebih muda.. Lebih tampan.. Dan yang pasti dia lebih tinggi dariku." ucap Taeyang diselimuti aura hitam.

"Aish! Itu bukan berarti kau kalah!" hardik TOP menjitak kepala Taeyang penuh arti.

TING TONG

"Buka pintunya." ucap GD menatap Taeyang.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Taeyang sewot.

"Karna kamu yang dekat dengan pintu kamar TOP hyung." terang GD asal.

"Hah.. Terserah." ucap Taeyang pasrah dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Alasan macam apa itu hyung?" tanya Daesung bingung.

"Jujur saja.. Kalian mana ada yang mau membukakan pintu." ucap GD melihat TOP yang berguling-guling di kasurnya dan Daesung yang sedang menikmati game Doraemon barunya.

"Iya sih." ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Seungri!" panggil Taeyang dari luar membuat ketiganya kaget dan berlari keluar.

"Wae?" tanya TOP kaget.

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan Seungri dari kamarnya.. Ada tamu yang mencari dia." ucap Taeyang kembali menggedor pintu kamar Seungri.

"Seungri keluar dari kamarmu! Ada yang mencarimu!" ucap GD ikut menggedor pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang tubuh keempatnya.

"AIGO!" jerit keempatnya kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya GD manatap Seungri kesal.

"Aku? Aku baru saja mengantar Hanna kembali ke dormnya. Wae?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Ada yang mencarimu." ucap Taeyang lagi.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Seungri yang gak ingat ada buat janji dengan orang.

"Lee Hi. Katanya dia sudah bikin janji denganmu." ucap Taeyang kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Seungri.. Kau berpacaran dengan Lee Hi?!" ucap Daesung tiba-tiba.

"Anniyo.. Kata siapa?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Baguslah.. Setidaknya berikan satu untuk hyungmu." ucap Daesung lagi.

"Siapa? Maksudnya Taeyang hyung?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya TOP.

"Aresso." ucap Seungri kemudian pergi menemui tamunya di ruang tamu.

"Ah.. Seungri oppa.." melihat Seungri menghampirinya, Lee Hi bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum senang melihat Seungri.

"Adaapa kesini, Ha Yi?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Oppa lupa? Jangan panggil aku Ha Yi.. Aku lebih suka di panggil Lee Hi." ucap Lee Hi cemberut.

"Aresso.. Jadi adaapa?" tanya Seungri kembali ketopik.

"Oppa pura-pura lupa atau aku memang harus memukulmu dulubaru ingat?' tanya Lee Hi sambil tersenyum.

"Aaa... Aku memang lupa dan aku tidak butuh pukulanmu untuk mengingatkanku karna itu hanya akan membuatku kesakitan dan aku tetap tidak akan ingat." terang Seungri kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Akan aku berikan clue." ucap Lee Hi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Clue?" ucap Seungri gak ngerti.

"Apa kemampuan oppa yang anggota lain tidak bisa lakukan sebaik oppa?" tanya Lee Hi.

"Aaa.. Kemampuanku berbicara?" ucap Seungri.

Bukan.. Hah.. kemampuan apa yang paling menonjol dari oppa selain kemampuan berbicara?" tanya Lee Hi lagi.

"Aa.. Dance? Oh... Oh yaaa... Aku baru ingat.. Aku berjanji membantumu membuat coreo untuk MV-mu." ucap Seungri ingat.

"Huh.. Akhirnya.. Ayoo! Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu." ucap Lee Hi menarik Seungri ergi.

"Hyung.. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Seungri setengah berteriak.

"Nee.. Oppa.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucap Lee Hi saat mereka berada diruang dance, Seungri tengah asik mempelajari lyric lagu Lee Hi sambil memikirkan gerakan yang tepat.

"Apa?" tanya Seungri masih konsen dengan kertasnya.

"Saat ini... Ti.. Tidak jadi." ucap Lee Hi kemudian, membuat bingung Seungri.

"Wae?" tanya Seungri kemudian.

"Gak ada.. Lupakan." ucap Lee Hi.

"Nah.. Siap.. Ayo kita mulai latihan." ucap Seungri bangkit dari duduknya dan memulai latihannya dengan Lee Hi.

"Baik." dengan semangat Lee Hi mengikuti semua aba-aba dari Seungri.

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi begini." ucap Seungri mengarahkan Lee Hi dengan serius.

"Begini?" tanya Lee Hi mencoba lagi.

"Bukan.. Begini Lee Hi.." ucap Seungri berdiri dibelakang Lee Hi dan memegang tangan Lee Hi dengan maksud mengarahkan tangan Lee Hi.

"A.. Aresso." ucap Lee Hi yang mukanya juga sudah mulai memerah.

"Kakimu juga harusnya begini." ucap Seungri menepuk pelan kaki Lee Hi sembari mengarahkan.

"Nee oppa." ucap Lee Hi yang mukanya sudah merah padam.

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi ya." ucap Seungri memutar lagu Lee Hi dari awal.

"Oppa!" panggil Lee Hi ditengah-tengah acara mengulang gerakannya.

"Hn?" tanya Seungri terus memperhatikan gerak Lee Hi.

"Aku lihat sepertinya oppa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." ucap Lee Hi tetap konsentrasi.

"Hmmm.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucap Seungri masih serius memperhatikan gerak Lee Hi.

"Apa?" Lee Hi penasaran dengan pertanyaan oppanya itu.

"Diantara anggota Big Bang.. Siapa yang kamu sukai? Kamu harus jawab jujur, jangan karna aku ada disini kamu malah bilang aku." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Aa.." mendengar pertanyaan Seungri spontan Lee Hi berhenti tepat saat musik habis.

"Wae?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Anggota yang aku sukai ada disini." ucap Lee Hi membuat Seungri yang kelewat polos bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri melihat sekeliling.

"Aku suka oppa! Lebih dari sekedar adik kakak. Saranghaeyo!" ucap Lee Hi mencium pipi Seungri kemudian berlari pergi.

"Hee? He? HEEEEE?!" Seungri hanya membantu berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Seungri.. Apa yang aku katakan tentang memberi hyungmu kesempatan?!" hardik GD menggetok kepala Seungri keras.

"Aku.. Aku tidak.." Seungri hanya bisa diam melihat Taeyang yang menatapnya kesal dan dendam.

"Bukankah kau sudah aku ingatkan?!" hardik GD lagi.

"Sudah.. Lebih baik jangan ikut campur." ucap TOP menarik pergi GD.

"Wae?" tanya Taeyang menatap lantai.

"Seungri aku..." CL yang berniat masuk kedalam ruangan terhenti saat melihat Taeyang dan Seungri tengah berbicara serius tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung.. Aku sungguh tidak mengharapkan ini." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Oppa?!" ucap CL kaget melihat Taeyang tiba-tiba menerjang Seungri

"Hyung.." Seungri diam saja dirinya dihajar hyungnya.

"Wae?!" hardik Taeyang terus melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan tinjuan yang ia hujamkan ke Seungri.

"Oppa.. Hentikan.." CL berusaha menghentikan keduanya dengan tenaga yang ia punya.

"YAA! Kau selalu mengambil semuanya dariku! WAE! Bukannya sudah cukup kau mengambil milikku?!" hardik Taeyang masih belum mau berhenti.

"Oppa.. Hentikan.." ucap CL masih berusaha memisahkan keduanya terlebih melihat Seungri yang mulai babak belur.

"Hey! Adaapa ini?" tanya Jinu kaget mendapati Taeyang menghajar Seungri tanpa ampun sedangkan CL masih berusaha menghentikan keduanya.

"Hyung?!" Daesung yang kebetulan lewat kaget melihat perkelahian keduanya dan berusaha menghentikan keduanya dibantu Jinu.

"Oppa!" ucap CL meminta bantuan.

"Hey kalian berdua! Berhenti!" ucap Jinu menarik Taeyang menjauh dari Seungri.

"Kau!" Taeyang masih belum puas kembali berusaha menghajar Seungri yang tergeletak dengan darah mengalir dari bibir dan hidungnya.

"Oppa?! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaCL membantu Seungri berdiri.

"CL bawa Seungri pergi.. Aku dan Daesung akan coba tenangkan Taeyang dulu." ucap Jinu yang melihat Taeyang masih tersulut api emosi.

"Aresso." ucap CL membopong Seungri pergi.

"Mianne... Hyung.." ucap Seungri saat ia melewati Taeyang.

"YA! AISH! Kembali kesini akan kuhajar kau!" hardik Taeyang memberontak membuat Daesung dan Jinu kewalahan.

"Kau ini kenapa Taeyang?! Sadarlah!" ucap Jinu menahan Taeyang yang makin lepas kendali.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Daesung kemudian membanting tubuh Taeyang untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jinu melihat Taeyang.

"Hyung.. Aku yakin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. Seungri itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah mengambil apapun darimu." terang Daesung.

"Tau apa kau?!" hardik Taeyang..

"Aku tidak pernah bohong hyung.. Seungri tidak pernah mengambil apapun darimu. Ia justru selalu mengalah pada kita semua." ucap Daesung. "Ingat saat kita memilih wallpaper kamar? Dia ingin sekali wallpaper iron man itu.. Tapi dia mengalah saat tau hyung juga menginginkannya.. Dia memilih wallpaper panda dan kita malah mengejeknya." ingat Daesung.

"Yang lebih mencolok.. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun ingin mengambil posisimu.. Ingat lagu-lagu kalian selama ini.. Dia tidak pernah ribut saat bagiannya selalu sedikit dari kalian.. Kau selalu mendapatkan jatah yang lebih.." ingat Jinu.

"Lalu saat kita semua makan daging panggang.. Dia selalu memotong dagingnya dan kita selalu memakan semua sehingga dia cuma mendapat potongan-potongan kecil saja." Daesung melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keruangan Hyunsuk dan lihat video rekaman CCTV ruangan ini." ajak Jinu agar Taeyang puas dan yakin.

"Tapi.." Daesung yang mendengar itu berubah takut.

"Tenang saja.. Hyunsuk tidak ada diruangannya.. Dia sedang makan bersama keluarganya sekarang." ucap Jinu menyeret keduanya.

-Ruang latihan 2NE1-

"Wae?!" tanya Hwang yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan jatah latihan para 'keluarga YG'.

"Dia berkelahi dengan Taeyang oppa." terang CL membaringkan Seungri di sofa.

"Karna apa?" tanya Hwang sambil memeriksa luka Seungri yang sudah tidak sadar itu.

"Aku tidak tau.. Saat lewat aku melihat mereka sudah bertengkar." terang CL panik.

"Parah.." ucap Hwang yang melihat luka Seungri. "CL, ambilkan kotak P3K." perintah Hwang yang langsung dipatuhi CL.

"Permisi.. Disini ada.. OPPA?!" Hanna yang melihat oppanya tengah berbaring di sofa dan tengah dirawat Hwang langsung berhambur kedalam ruangan.

"Hanna tenang dulu.." ucap CL berusaha menjauhkan Hanna agar tidak mengganggu Hwang.

"Oppa.. Unni.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanna menangis dalam pelukan CL.

"Hanna tung.." seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan tertegun melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan aura khawatir.

"Sungha? Adaapa?" tanya CL melihat laki-laki itu.

"A.. Adaapa dengan Seungri hyung?" tanya Seungha kaget.

"Lukanya harus ditangani lebih lanjut.. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit." saran Hwang yang hana berhasil mengobati beberapa luka Seungri.

"Akan aku telp ambulance." ucap CL melepas pelukan Hanna dan berlari keluar untuk menelphone.

"Ha.. Hanna.." Sungha melihat Hanna yang sangat sedih memeluk oppanya.

"Oppa.." Hanna memeluk tubuh Seungri penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hanna.. Tenanglah.." Sungha menghampiri Hanna dan berusaha menyemangati gadis lemah itu.

"Oppa!" Hanna benar-benar kalut melihat oppa yang ia sayangi seperti ini.

"Hanna, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sungha melihat Hanna bangkit dan berlari pergi.

"Appa.. Eomma.." ucap Hanna sambil mencari no HP kedua orang tuanya. "Appa.. Appa dimana?" tanya Hanna dengan suara parau dan isak tangis.

"_Appa dirumah.. Wae? Kamu kenapa?" _tanya ayah Hanna.

"Eomma?" tanya Hanna balik.

"_Ada disebelah appa sekarang.. Kamu kenapa?"_ulang sang ayah khawatir pada anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Appa.. Oppa dibawa kerumah sakit." ucap Hanna sambi menangis.

"_Wae?! Rumah sakit mana?"_ tanya sang ayah khawatir dan cemas.

"Rumah sakit XX." ucap CL saat Hanna manatapnya.

"Rumah sakit XX." jawab Hanna menangis.

"_Tenanglah.. Kami akan segera kesana.. Ya.. Tenanglah ya.." _hibur sang ayah untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Aresso." ucap Hanna lagi.

"Siapa yang memesan ambulance?" tanya Bom menatap ambulance yang berhenti didepan gedung YG lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Unni! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak CL kemudian membanting pintu.

"Minzy! Wae?!" tanya Dara dan Bom saat Minzy memanggil mereka dikamarnya.

"S.. Seungri oppa.." ucap Minzy menunjuk keluar jendelanya.

"Seungri? Maksudmu yang dibawa itu Seungri?!" ucap Dara kaget.

"Aku rasa anggota Big Bang yang lain belum tau." ucap Bom melihat GD dan TOP yang baru kembali dari acara makan malam mereka 15 menit setelah ambulance pergi.

"Aku akan coba hubungi mereka dan memanggil mereka kesini." ucap Dara buru-buru mencari kontak GD.

"Tidak perlu. Jinu oppa menyuruh kita semua berkumpul di cafetaria." ucap Bom membaca sms yang masuk ke Hpnya.

-Cafetaria-

"Adaapa oppa?" tanya Minzy saat semua telah berkumpul diruangan itu.

"Aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya masalah ambulance tadi." ucap Jinu lagi.

"Ya.. Memangnya siapa yang masuk rumah sakit dan kenapa?" tanya Gummy penasaran.

"Seungri.. Dia dilarikan kerumah sakit sehabis berkelahi dengan Taeyang." terang Jinu lagi.

"Taeyang?! Wae?!" ucap TOP kaget.

"Salah paham.." lanjut Daesung.

"Yang aku khawatirkan luka lebam didadanya dulu." lanjut Hwang yang sempat melihat ada keanehan dengan dada Seungri.

"Kenapa Seungri oppa berkelahi dengan Taeyang oppa?" tanya Lee Hi menatapbingung Taeyang.

"Aa... Aku rasa.. Untuk masalah itu kami gak bisa cerita.. Kamu harus tanya Taeyang sendiri." ucap Jinu.

"Apa karna 'itu'?" tanya PSY melihat Jinu.

"Hanya masalah 'itu' atau yang berhubungan dengan 'itu' yang bisa bikin masalah ini muncul." ucap Tablo sedangkan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut.

"Seungri dikawal siapa?" tanya TOP lagi.

"Ada CL, Hanna, dan Sungha serta kedua orang tua Seungri yang menyusul kesana." jawab Hwang.

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Lee Hi tiba-tiba.

"XX.. Wae?" tanya Jinu lagi.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Jinu melihat Lee Hi pergi.

"Stop." Sean menghentikan Lee Hi.

"wae? Aku harus melihat oppa." ucap Lee Hi berusaha kabur.

"Tidak bisa.. Ini sudah malam.. Dan lebih baik kamu istirahat untuk rekaman MV besok." ucap Sean mencari alasan.

"Ba.. Baik.. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur saat yang lain tidur." sambung Sean serius.

"Baiklah.. Bubar.. Kalian bisa melihat Seungri besok." perintah Jinu membuat semuanya bubar.

"Untuk jaga-jaga.. Untuk malam ini sebaiknya aktivkan saja." ucap Teddy saat semuanya sudah menghilang.

"Ya.. Ini terpaksa," ucap Sean pergi keruangan Hyunsuk dan mengaktivkan kode pintu dorm semua orang, membuat tidak siapapun bisa membuka pintu kecuali kode itu dilepas dan hana bisa dilepas lewat tombol khusus diruang Hyunsuk setelah memastikan semuanya ada didalam dorm.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

-Pagi, Rumah sakit – kamar VIP-

"Aigo.. Kepalaku.." ucap Seungri memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Oppa?!"

"He?" Seungri yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya reflek menatap kearah suara.

"Oppa!" gadis itu langsung memeluk Seungri erat.

"Hanna? Wae? Eomma? Appa?" Seungri yang melihat kedatangan keluarganya tentu kaget.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter." ucap Hanna lalu berlari pergi mencari dokter yang menangani Seungri.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat apapun Seungri?" tanya sang eomma yang menangkap raut tidak mengerti Seungri.

"Un.. Aku gak ingat apapun.." ucap Seungri berusaha mengingat.

"Jangan dipaksakan.. Nanti juga akan ingat dengan sendirinya." ucap appa Seungri menghentikan aksi berpikir anaknya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan diluar." ucap sang Dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Seungri.

"Oppa!"

"Le.. Lee Hi? W.. Wae?" tanya Seungri menatap gadis yang tengah memeluknya menimbulkan kekesalan diwajah Hanna.

"Aku cemas saat tau oppa masuk rumah sakit karna berantem sama Taeyang oppa." ucap Lee Hi melepas pelukannya.

"Berantem?" tanya Seungri.

"Oppa gak ingat?" tanya Hanna bingung.

"Aaa... Oh.. yaa... Aku ingat sekarang." ucap Seungri lesu setelah ingat kejadian semalam.

"Ini.. Jangan lemas begitu.." ucap Lee Hi memberikan bingkisan pada Seungri.

"Ini apa?" tanya Seungri penasaran.

"Buka saja." ucap Lee Hi tersenyum.

"Jus brokoli?" tanya Seungri saat mengeluarkan bingkisan itu.

"Yaa.. Aku yakin oppa akan sangat rindu dengan minuman itu karna disini gak ada minuman itu." terang Lee Hi.

"Wea? Kamu mendoakan oppa tidak keluar dari rumah sakit?" canda Seungri dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Oppa... Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu.." ucap Lee Hi tertunduk.

"Aigo! Aku hanya bercanda.. Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Seungri panik.

"Seungri!" toa seseorang mendobrak masuk.

"Daesung Hyung." ucap Seungri kaget dipeluk hyungnya erat.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya GD menghampiri Seungri dengan beberapa boneka ditangannya.

"Fansmu sungguh menyebalkan." ucap TOP melemparkan semua hadiah titipan dari fans Seungri diatas sofa, begitu juga dengan GD yang melempar semua boneka yang ada ditangannya.

"Ba.. Banyak sekali." ucap Seungri kaget melihat bingkisan itu.

"Lihatlah kamarmu saat pulang nanti.. Baru bilang banyak." ucap Daesung tersenyum senang.

"Tampaknya aku harus bersih-bersih setelah pulang dari sini." ucap Seungri menghela nafas berat.

"Tenang saja oppa.. Aku pasti bantu." ucap Hanna tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Hanna.. Kalau gak ada kamu.. Aku udah gak tau lagi mau ngeletakin hadiah fans dimana.." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Ooo.. Jadi semua hadiah fans kamu letak di dorm Hanna?" selidik TOP.

"Untuk sementara ini iya." jawab Seungri.

"Sementara?" tanya Daesung gak ngerti.

"Hyung gak tau? Kitakan mau dipencar dormnya." terang Seungri.

"Dipencar? Artinya sendiri-sendiri?" tanya TOP menatap Seungri penuh arti.

"Iya.. Kan dorm mau dipugar lagi dan mulai besok semuanya tinggal sendiri-sendiri didorm pribadi." terang Seungri.

"Bagaimana dengan 2NE1?" tanya Bom tiba-tiba masuk.

"Sama juga." ucap Seungri.

"Berarti kita harus mulai mikrin barang-barang baru.." ucap Minzy senang.

"Kamu mau kemana oppa?" tanya Hanna menatap oppanya bangkt dari kasur dan berlalu pergi.

"Huh? Ada urusan.. Sebentar." ucap Seungri memperlihatkan Hpnya yang tengah berbunyi kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Biarkan saja Hanna.. Dia butuh udara segar sepertinya." ucap Taeyang menghentikan Hanna yang akan mengejar oppanya.

"Lee Hi!" hardik Jinu saat tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk keruang rawat Seungri.

"O.. Oppa.." ucap Lee Hi bersembunyi dibelakang Taeyang meminta pertolongan.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Kamukan harus syuting MV 15 menit lagi!" hardik Jinu menyeret Lee Hi pergi.

"Huh.. Akhirnya pergi juga." ucap Hanna menghela nafas senang.

"Wae?" tanya TOP menatap Hanna heran.

"Dia selalu gelayutan sama oppa.. Oppa sampai risih begitu." ucap Hanna.

"Kamu.. Sirik ya Hanna?" goda Dara membuat wajah Hanna memerah sempurna.

"A.. Anniyo." ucap Hanna mengelak dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan ditutupi begitu.. Bukan cuma kamu yang cemburu kok." ucap Bom menatap CL yang balik menatap Bom kaget.

"Aaa... Arasso." ucap GD manggut-manggut.

"Wae?" tanya CL panik.

"Gak ada.. Kamu tenang saja." ucap Daesung tertawa.

"Unni... Wae?" tanya CL penasaran.

"Tidak ada.. Hah.. Lucunya.." ucap Bom mencubit pipi CL gemes.

"Oppa lama sekali.. Aku akan mencarinya." ucap Hanna pergi keluar kamar mencari oppanya.

"Wow.. Kenapa?" tanya Seungri yang menabrak Hanna saat ia akan masuk.

"Aku khawatir oppa kenapa-kenapa. Jadi aku ingin mencarimu. Apaada masalah?" tanya Hanna menatap khawatir oppanya itu.

"Tidak.." jawab Seungri.

"Well.. Kami pamit dulu." ucap GD berniat pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Seungri penasaran.

"Alien couple mau kencan ke took ice cream sekalian ngilanin produknya. G-Daragon mau pergi melakukan foto majalah. Sedangkan Chuby couple mau pergi membeli kucing untuk Daesung. Taeyang oppa mau pergi kelokasi syuting Lee Hi."terang Hanna yang tau semua rencana mereka.

"Well.. Kami pergi dulu." ucap ketujuhnya pamit pergi.

"Kamu gak ikutan?" tanya Seungri menatap CL yang sibuk dengan boneka-boneka baru Seungri.

"Tidak.." jawab CL singkat.

"Hanna, saatnya syuting,: ucap Sungha menjemput Hanna.

"Hmm.. Oppa.. Aku harus pergi syuting." ucap Hanna melihat Seungri.

"Pergilah dan bersenang-senanglah. Cari pengetahuan sebanyak mungkin disana." saran Seungri mengsap kepala Hanna.

"Pasti." jawab Hanna kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Seung-chan? Kamu harus istirahat.. Kenapa malah berdiri didepan pintu?" tanya sang eomma menatap anaknya itu.

"Hahaha.. Gomen-gomen.. Eomma dan appa tidak pergi kerja? Nanti kalian bias telat." ucap Seungri menatap jam dikamar rawat itu.

"Appa dan eomma ambil cuti." terang appa Seungri.

"Jangan berbohong appa.. Pergilah bekerja.. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri mengerti sekali kalau orang tuanya tidak mungkin bias cuti semudah itu.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Tapi jaga dirimu dan beristirahatlah." saran eomma Seungri mengelus kepala anaknya kemudian pamit pergi.

"Oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya CL melihat perubahan raut wajah Seungri saat Seungri duduk disampingnya.

"En." jawab Seungri asal.

"Oppa?"

"En?"

"Oppa kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Seungri memejamkan matanya, mencoba beristirahat.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter." ucap CL berniat pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya lelah." ucap Seungri yang entah sejak kapan mulai berkeringat.

"Oppa.. Tunggu disini." ucap CL berlalu pergi memanggil dokter.

-Skip time-

"Kim.. Jangan panggil orang tuaku.. Bilang saja aku tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih tidak memberitahu mereka tentang penyakit ini." terang Seungri saat sang dokter akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku mengerti. Beristirahatlah kalau keadaanmu membaik besok kau sudah boleh keljuar daxri rumah sakit." jawab Kim kemudian pamit undur diri.

"Oppa sakit apa?" tanya CL penasaran mendengar perbincangan itu.

"Hanya anemia. Tidak parah." ucap Seungri.

"Hmm.. Aku keluar dulu. Aku mau cari makanan." ucap CL pergi.

"Hey! Kalau kamu tidak ada kegiatan lebih baik kamu isi dengan latihan!" saran Seungri tepat saat CL akan menutup pintu.

"Arraso!" jawab CL dari balik pintu.

Lama CL pergi dan baru kembali setelah satu jam, saat CL melewati lorong ruah sakit ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan suster-suster yang tengah bergosip di lorong itu, membuat ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat untuk dapat mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan mereka

"Kamu tau pasien kamar VIP 1?" tanya suster dengan lipstick merah tebalnya.

"Maksudmu Seungri big bang yang tampan itu?" tanya temannya yang terlihat sangat menyukai gossip.

"Ya.. Dia mengidap penyakit Leukimia stadium 3."

"Apa?! Berarti dia harus di chemo?"

"Ya.. Dan kamu pasti tau apa maksudnya."

"Dia akan menjadi botak dan tidak tampan lagi.. Eww.."

"Dari pada kalian bergosip bagaimana kalau kalian balik bekerja?" tanya seorang dokter yang membuat keduanya bergerak.

"Sudah kembali? Lama sekali.. Kamu membeli makanan atau pergi makan?" sindir Seungri melihat CL memasuki kamarnya.

"Leukimia.. Stadium 3.."

"Ka.."

"Oppa.. Itu bohongkan."

"Aaa… En.. Aku juga berharap itu bohong." jawab Seungri tersenyum getir.

"Oppa.."

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cukup melakukan pengobatan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"En.."

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Seungri menggenggam tangan CL memberi kepastian kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji. Jadi.. Tadi kamu habis dari mana?" tanya Seungri mengganti topic.

"Membeli makanan." jawab CL menunjukkan kantong kertas berisi makanan ringan dan beberapa buah didalamnya.

"Seungguh? Tapi kenapa begitu lama? Jangan-jangan kamu habis makan diresto sebelah ya." sindir Seungri.

"ANDWEE!" ucap CL cemberut.

"Hahahaha.. Mianne.. Aku hanya bercanda." ucap Seungri tertawa puas.

"Makan." ucap CL mencekoki mulut Seungri dengan sendok berisi bubur yang disediaka pihak rumah sakit.

"Uhuk.. Eng.. Tidak enak!" komentar Seungri layaknya anak kecil.

"Tentu saja! Kalau makanannya enak tidak akan ada yang mau keluar dari rumah sakit!" hardik CL bersiap dengan sendokan berikutnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu ditambah daging asap saja."CLpun mengeluarkan daging asap kemasan yang ia beli.

"Masukkan sebanyak mungkin." ucap Seungri berharap dengan daging asap itu makanannya akan terasa lebih nikmat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya CL saat Seungri menerima suapan berikutnya.

"Masih belum baik, tapi lebih mendingan dari yang tadi." jawab Seungri jujur.

"Lihat.. Akhirnya habis juga." ucap CL menatapi piring berisi bubur menjijikkan yang akhirnya habis juga.

"Itu benar-benar perlu usaha keras." ucap Seungri meminum jus brokolinya.

"Hahahaha.."

"Makan ini." ucap CL menyodorkan piring berisi buah-buahan yang juga ia beli.

"Kalau ini tidak disuruhpun akan aku makan." jawab Seungri mulai menikmati buah-buahannya.

"Seungri!"

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu! Ini dirumah sakit dan ini sudah jam 10 malam!" hardik GD memarahi Daesung.

"Mianne.."

"Awww.. Mereka terlihat lucu." komentar Dara begitu mereka memasuki kamar Seungri dan menemukan Seungri tengah tertidur pulas begitu juga dengan CL yang tertidur disebelah Seungri.

"Kenapa mereka tidur satu kasur begini?" ucap Taeyang bingung.

"Main game." jawab Minzy menunjuk tablet CL yang berada ditangan Seungri.

"Biarkan mereka.. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm." saran Bom bijak.

"Benar." komentar Taeyang setuju.

"Owh.. Sudah memaafkannya?" tanya TOP menatap Taeyang.

"En." jawab Taeyang enteng.

"Baguslah. Karna aku gak mau album baru kita hancur karna ini." terang GD.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seungri sudah kembali kerutinitasnya. Ia berjuang bersama anggota lain menciptakan suasana baru di album baru mereka. Sedangkan 2NE1 juga sedang sibuk dengan album mereka. Mereka agak kesulitan berlatih mengingat gedung yang dipugar menjadikan mereka harus berlatih bergantian disatu ruangan.

"CL kamu sedang apa?" tanya Bom menghampiri CL.

"U.. Unni.. Jangan mengagetkanku.. Tidak ada.." jawab CL yang segera menutup layar leptopnya.

"Kamu habis nonton yang gak bener ya." terka Bom.

"Enak saja." ucap CL tidak suka kemudian berlari pergi.

"Adaapa dengan dia?" tanya Bom pada dirinya sendiri.

"Unni.. Kami ingin melihat latihan Big Bang. Mau ikut?" tanya Minzy sambil menggedor pintu kamar CL.

"Wait." ucap CL keluar kamar sudah dalam keadaan siap pergi.

"Wow.. Fast.." komentar Bom dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar jaya itu.

"Unni itu kertas apa?" tanya Minzy melihat beberapa kertas yang ada ditangan CL.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kamu pedulikan." komentar CL berlalu pergi.

-Dance room-

"Seungri, gerakan yang ini masih kosong, coba kamu pikirkan." pinta GD memberi instruksi saat yang lainnya tengah beristirahat.

"Hey guys.." sapa Dara saat memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung memeluk GD.

"Dimana Seungri?" tanya CL tidak dapat menemukan Seungri dimanapun.

"Seungri? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Daesung melihat Seungri yang berkeringat dingin membasahi bajunya lengkap dengan wajah pucatnya dan dengan tangan yang gemetaran Seungri mengambil 6 butir pil yang berbeda dan meminumnya sekaligus.

"He.. Hey.." GD mengguncang pelan tubuh Seungri yang lemas itu.

"Oppa.." CL memanggil Seungri dan tidak ada reaksi sampai akhirnya Seungri tumbang menimpa CL.

"Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit." ucap TOP melihat betapa pucatnya Seungri.

"No.."

"Tenanglah CL, dia akan baik-baik saja." ucap Taeyang menguatkan hati CL.

Setibanya dorumah sakit, Seungri langsung mendapatkan perwatan intensif dari para dokter dan dipimpin oleh dokter Kim , sahabat Seungri. 3 jam berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda seorang suster akan keluar dan mengucapkan kabar baik. Semuanya menunggu dengan gelisah, terlebih Hanna yang terus menangis dipelukan Sungha. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Seungri sedang bekerja di luar negri. Sampai akhirnya Kim keluar dari ruang ICU memberikan sekilas senyum yang berhasil menenangkan semuanya.

"Kalian bias menemuinya setelah ia dipindahkan keruang rawatnya. Tapi jangan buat dia lelah." ucap Kim kemudian pergi menemi pasiennya yang lain.

"Seungri sakit apasih?" tanya TOP penasaran melihat Seungri yang sampai segitu dirawat.

"Anemia." jawab CL cepat.

"Anemia?" tanya Hanna yang tidak tau abangnya menderita penyakit itu.

"Ya. Seungri yang mengatakannya padaku." jawab CL lagi.

"Owh.. Baiklah.. Kita tinggalkan dia. Dia butuh istirahat." saran GD mengusir semuanya keluar.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." ucap CL saat melihat dokter Kim melewati lorong.

"Okay. Kami tunggu diluar." ucap TOP dan merekapun pergi.

"Dokter Kim!" panggil CL, membuat lelaki itu berhenti.

"Adaapa?" tanya Kim bingung.

"Tentang Seungri. Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu."

"Dari mana saja?" tanya GD yang bosan menunggu.

"Tadi aku tersesat." terang CL asal.

"Baiklah.. Ayo pulang." ajak Taeyang yang lelah.

-ruang rawat Seungri-

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Seungri menatap Kim yang tengah memeriksa keadaannya.

"Yeah. CL itu pacarmu?" tanya Kim tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"

"Nothing.. Dia sangat peduli terhadapmu."

"Itu biasa. Kim.. Aku rasa aku akan ke Swiss." ucap Seungri tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Well.. Aku dengar disana perawatannya cukup baik."

"Aku tau itu.. Tapi kenapa kau bias tau aku akan mengirimmu ke Swiss?"

"Huh?"

"CL memintaku mengirimmu ke Swiss untuk perawatan lebih lanjut dan menemui salah satu temkan ayahnya yang juga guruku." terang Kim.

"Aku tidak tau itu."

"Itu yang disebut dengan jodoh dan takdir teman." komentar Kim lahi.

"Jangan katakana hal aneh, terakhir kali kau bicara aneh aku dalam masalah."

"Ayolah teman. Aku rasa dia wanita yang manis."

"Kim.. Aku lelah."

"Hahahaha.. Aku mengerti.. Ini nomer guruku, segera telephone dia. Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang dirimu. Dan betapa beruntungnya kau, kau akan diurusnya pribadi karna kau kenalanku." Kimpun pergi keluar.

"Kim."

"Ya?"

"Aku butuh berapa kali chemo?"

"Aku kurang tau akan itu. Sebaiknya segera hubungi guruku dan bicaralah dengannya. Kau itu pintar.. Kau pasti tau chemo."

"Aku tau chemo hanya akan mematikan bukan menghilangkan."

"Aku akan berdoa supaya ada keajaiban untukmu."

"Terima kasih Kim."

"Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang gunakan masker agar sakitmu tidak parah." saran Kim.

"Yeah."

"Besok akan aku berikan surat rujukan padamu."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now get some rest will ya."

-Besoknya, gedung YG-

"Appa.. Aku harus ke Swiss." ucap Seungri spontan mengagetkan Hyunsuk dan yang lainnya saat mereka tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berencana mendirikan sekolah disana dan mengurus beberapa pekerjanku disana." jawab Seungri menikmati rotinya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tenang saja, aku harus disana sebulan 2 minggu. Jadi aku seminggu di Swiss kemudian seminggu disini." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau ada konser?"

"Aku sudah atur semuanya. Tolonglah.. Ini sangat penting."

"Ungh.. Baiklah.. Hentikan puppy eyesmu itu." ucap Hyunsuk kesal.

"Kapan kamu akan berangkat?" tanya Gummy menatap Seungri.

"Sekarang setelah sarapan."

"PFT! Uhuk!"

"A.. Appa.." spontan Dara mengelus punggung Hyunsuk yang tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Seungri.

"Well.. Aku harus pergi.. Marahi aku setelah aku pulang." ucap Seungri kabur sebelum terjadi amukkan masa.

TBC


End file.
